Super Mario XV
by Hernezto Vanyard
Summary: Un fanfic basado en los personajes de Mario Bros, en esta ocasión, nuestro héroe principal regresa al reino de los hongos catorce años despues, en su ausencia, el lugar ha sufrido un horrible destino y con ayuda de la resistencia, tratarán de poner las cosas como estaban.
1. WORLD 1-1

Súper Mario XV Una historia catorce años en el futuro. Capítulo 1-1: El plan de Lukas.

Para poca novedad de muchos en el reino de los hongos, el rey Bowser ha vuelto a secuestrar a la princesa Peach, y como siempre Mario está ahí siempre para evitarlo y nuevamente habrá fracasado como en los últimos veintiún años, pero en esta ocasión solo utilizaría la fuerza propia, sin planes, ni estratagemas, al parecer ya se le habían secado las ideas.

Mario, ya estoy harto de soportar tantos fracasos, no, no, y no, esto es humillante para mí, el mismísimo rey de los koopas, en vez de esto debería de gobernar el reino del padre de Peach –Comentaba el monarca de las tortugas -¡Ja!, si no puedes enfrentarte contra Mario, ¿Cómo podrías gobernar el reino de mi padre? –ironizaba la Princesa, ante tal mofa, Bowser intenta rasguñarla pero Mario lo detiene.

¡YA BASTA! –Desesperado, trata de dar uno que otro zarpazo nuevamente, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, exhausto de las múltiples defensivas de Mario, no se le ocurría que otro ataque podía hacer, resignado, su enemigo hace aparecer un martillo y le otorga unos tres buenos martillazos que hacen que el rey de los koopas salga disparado por los aires regresándolo a su castillo.

Al regresar al castillo por el aire, Bowser, sin remedio, empezó a llorar, a llorar de Ira e impotencia de no poder realizar su sueño de casarse y poder gobernar a un reino, sus soldados que fielmente habían estado a su disposición, al observarlo , empezaron a deducir de que ya había perdido la razón, al paso de un mes, hablando solo, cuando alguien entraba, independientemente de que fuese uno de sus soldados, o un familiar suyo, aventaba cada objeto que le quedase cerca de su habitación, era muy evidente y aunque mucho lo quisieran negar, el final de su rebelde reino había llegado.

Las tropas murmuraban… a la distancia, un Koopa y un Goomba hablaban al respecto:

Se ha vuelto loco –Comentaba la tortuga mientras ambos amigos almorzaban en uno de los múltiples balcones del castillo –no me lo explico -¿Cómo de que no te explicas? Él ha intentado secuestrar a la princesa Peach durante 36 años y sin lograr nada, cualquier persona perdería los cabales y la esperanza. –cierto, pero, ¡nos quedamos sin trabajo! De ahora en adelante le estaremos sirviendo a la Princesa Peach y al Rey Toad, nooo, muy horrible – ¡Ugh! –concluyo el koopa con un tono de rechazo, imaginándose de lo horrible que será su futuro empleo, hasta que de la nada apareció una niebla misteriosa, y esta se empezó a tornar en una figura humana, era Lukas, al parecer, era visto como un héroe para los dos insignificantes enclenques.

Su líder, debo hablar con su líder ahora mismo. –Les decía a los pequeños chasqueándoles los dedos –Erm, Um... ¿Por qué desea verlo?  
-Lukas con tono más prepotente y enérgico le responde – ¡DONDE ESTA TU LIDER! – ¡ay!, está allá.

Señalan a una puerta, Lukas, sin dar gracias por la indicación, abre la puerta y en lo que es abierta, el rey de los Koopas le arroja un libro, pero como estaba tan enano, no le alcanza a golpearlo.

¿Quién eres tú? –Amenazante el Rey pregunta –Tu salvación mi joven muchacho –responde aquella pequeña figura –Bowser había cambiado su posición a una más de fastidio –No, ya nadie puede cumplir mis deseos, ahora, ¡largo de aquí! –Le arroja otro libro creyendo que se va, pero aquella figura se mantenía en inercia –No, esto te conviene, una maquina armamentista, tiempo ionizado de metabolismos, una máquina del tiempo –Bowser ironizando le responde – ¿sabes? Tuve esa idea de provocar una tangente del tiempo al evitar el nacimiento de Mario, ¡Fue un fracaso!, de los tres mil planes que ya he tenido, ¡Todos terminan en fracaso!

No, no, esta máquina envía a una persona sin que se dé cuenta hacia… ¡Ya estoy harto! –Se da la media vuelta, pero antes de realizar algo, esta misma manifestación se aparece detrás de él -¡Ingrato e irrespetuoso pedazo de escoria! Mario desaparecerá por un buen lapso de tiempo y tú te quedarías gobernando el reino de los hongos, te dejo esta poderosísima arma para que reconsideres.

Lukas desaparece, Bowser se queda pensando sobre esa situación, aquella luz pequeña que le iluminaba el rostro haciéndole brotar una alegre sonrisa terrorífica, ¿este sería el último y perfecto plan para eliminar de una vez por todas al molesto Mario Mario y así gobernar el Reino de los hongos?

Al día siguiente, en el pacifico reino champiñón se estaban realizando los preparativos para el festival del reino por su fundación, desde hace mucho tiempo que se realiza este festival, en eso, Mario estaba planeando algo muy especial, algo que por motivos obvios no lo dejaba el rey Bowser: el de proponerle matrimonio a Peach, y, justo en el día del festival, debido a que justo en ese día, hace 36 años, él había llegado accidentalmente a este reino, así que sería un gran día para recordar por siempre, puesto que se celebrarían tres cosas, el día había ya pasado, así que todos dormían, en el castillo Mario dormía, pero curiosamente, sin darse cuenta es transportado CATORCE años hacia el futuro, al despertar en la mañana siguiente, catorce años después en la isla de los Yoshis.

Un yoshi, aquel que cuido de Mario cuando un infante, llega a observar al fontanero muy detenidamente con un gran asombro, hasta frotándose los ojos por si un espejismo se tratase, al averiguar que era real, corre y lo zarandea para despertarlo –Mario, despierta pronto, despierta –El fontanero despierta, lo primero que logra ver es a Yoshi muy alegre. – ¡Oh!, Mario, estas con vida, te hacíamos ya por muerto.

Mario no sabía lo que ocurría, pero aquella isla de alegres yoshis donde florecían las frutas ahora es una seca y estéril isla, asustado, volteo a ver el paisaje y después a Yoshi –Sorprendido, ¿verdad?, desde que te fuiste, todo se vino abajo. Ven déjame llevarte con nuestra líder –Mario aún se sorprende más, puesto que los yoshis estaban conformes y satisfechos con la administración y reinado de la princesa Peach, jamás se imaginaria que los yoshis algún día tuviesen una líder, a lo cual, Mario imaginaba que los yoshis se habían revelado.

Yoshi escoltando a Mario por fin llega al palacio de la líder, al igual que la isla estaba muy maltratada, Mario observa todo eso muy aterrorizado, Yoshi lo voltea a ver, pero en vez de compartir el mismo rostro, el simpático dinosaurio verde sonreía mucho con él.

Al entrar al palacio, pasan por un montón de habitaciones, todas con un rastro pequeño de que en su tiempo tuvieron mucha majestuosidad, pero que ahora ya ni la sombra es de aquello, por fin, llegan a la última habitación donde estaba de espaldas la líder de los yoshis, Yoshi se inclina ante su presencia –Reina Yohimiro, Mario ha vuelto como lo predijeron los sabios yoshis –Se levanta la líder, una mujer joven, de cabello y vestido verde, ojos color verdes, pero de piel tan clara y suave, ella se asombra al voltear a ver al legendario, al único e inigualable Mario.

Tu eres… ¿eres el legendario defensor de este reino?, ¿eres tú? –Así es mi lady, yo conozco a Mario desde que él era niño, es él mismo quien nos salvara de Bowser Jr. –Mario y la reina Yohimiro se observaron mutuamente, como si se hubiesen conocido en otra vida, ese extraño sentimiento que llega a ocurrirnos de vez en cuando (deja vu). Luego voltea a ver a Yoshi, la reina, tenía la mirada algo frívola, con solo verla daba la impresión de que era muy severa con sus súbditos y más aun con los extranjeros que no eran turistas, como Mario.

Tiempo después chasquea los dedos y al momento llegan dos guardias `` ¿Qué desea mi lady?´´ se queda pensando `` ¿qué podría hacer ella?´´ al rato una sonrisa se plasma en el hermoso rostro de la reina, Mario sintió nervios debido a que aun con su hermosa sonrisa reflejaba una cierta severidad, un pequeño dejo de perversión.

Guardias, quiero que me informen el recuento de nuestras tropas, ¿son suficientes? –Son como 120 unidades mi lady –Quiero que dejes una tercera parte en la isla, y quiero el resto para mi expedición, voy a salir de la isla –Pero mi lady, ¿Quién gobernara la isla en su ausencia? –Ustedes dos, mis más leales guerreros – ¡NO MI LADY! ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE SE VAYA! –Le decía el segundo guardia, Yohimiro, bastante enérgica, se asombra por tal arrebato -¡ES UNA ORDEN, NO ME CUESTIONES! –D…disculpe mi lady.

Yohimiro veía a su guardia muy amenazadoramente, de tal modo de que si su mirada fuesen cuchillas, el pobre se hubiera arrepentido de haberse revelado por un instante, ella tratando de articular una frase no la logra, porqué tenía un visitante, no opta más que cubrirse el rostro por un momento mientras le empieza a hablar a Yoshi – ¿aún tenemos navíos marítimos? –Claro que sí, tenemos el San Yolomon, el mejor navío que nos queda –Piensa: ``más bien es el único que nos queda´´ -Bien, guardias, reúnanme a sus mejores guerreros, el mejor equipo de asedio, todas las flores mágicas, las estrellas invencibles también, las provisiones de la guerra, todo lo necesario para durar un buen tiempo fuera de la isla –En seguida mi lady.

Yohimiro, Yoshi y Mario, llegan al puerto de la isla yoshi, entran en un barco, el más grande que los yoshis fabricaron, lo abordan con los Soldados, el armamento y las provisiones, y se van de ahí hacia el castillo de la princesa Peach.

Capítulo 1-2: Conociendo el futuro reino de los hongos.

De aquellos mares, océanos y profundidades del reino de los hongos, tan limpios y azules, ahora son aguas sucias y mundanas donde es el hogar de muchas especies terroríficas y gigantescas debido a la suciedad que les ha dado una mutación maligna 30 millones de veces, podrían devorarse un barco entero, Mario, Yoshi y la reina Yohimiro se toparon con una bestia Blooper , la alerta y el suspenso que sentía Mario en conocer monstruo así que en su época no existían, provoco en el héroe terror por primera vez en su vida.

Un Blooper enorme, prepárense para la acción ofensiva, ¡pronto! –Preparen el cañón de flor, ¡dispárenle en la gema! –Los Yoshis acatan las ordenes de un yoshi azul, preparan el cañón de flor y lo rellenan con flores poderosas que le daban a Mario la habilidad de lanzar fuego, cuando los yoshis abren fuego, efectivamente sale fuego dirigido especialmente hacia la gema, el Blooper se debilita con cada golpe que recibe de los cañonazos, hasta que se transforma en un blooper normal, sencillo y pequeño; cuando termino el ataque, Mario solo le queda por sorprenderse, ya que él no podía eliminar el solo esa clase de monstruo brutal, la reina Yohimiro voltea a verlo y en ella se despiertan dudas sobre lo que le podría pasar.

Yoshi, ¿Qué le sucede a Mario? –Al preguntarle esto la Reina, Yoshi voltea a ver a Mario –Oh, lo que pasa es que este se encuentra algo impactado por que existan bestias así. Recuerde que se ha perdido en el reino catorce años –murmuraba esta última frase en voz baja -Qué crees que ocurra si se llegase a enfrentar con Bowser Jr. –Yoshi se impacta ante tal pregunta, al parecer nunca había predicho esa situación –Mu…chos jo…jóvenes mueren al enfrentarlo, ahora que lo menciona, no creo que pueda –Debemos ir al castillo de la princesa Yoshi, Mario deberá ser entrenado por Toad, y deberá derrotar a Bowser Jr. debemos aportarle algo, dale esto –Saca de uno de sus bolsillos un medallón –No, no mi lady, no su medallón, esto vale mucho para usted –Yohimiro observa a Yoshi muy desconcertada -¿Quién es el líder aquí? –Usted mi lady –Entonces no me contradigas, entrégale esto a Mario –Si mi lady.

Yoshi le entrega el medallón a Mario, y el fontanero cada vez más confundido y sin sentido de lo que había ocurrido; el acontecimiento del despertar un día y ver que todo ha cambiado, un futuro tan lúgubre que ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado y justo en el día que él había arribado a ese reino que le trajo tanta felicidad, Mario se queda pensando en cómo solucionar este gran dilema que se le atravesó, en eso, para acabar de rematar, llega la reina Yohimiro, se le queda viendo con su cara de severidad, cada vez que la voltea a ver, piensa o deduce de tener la sensación de que le tiene un odio infinito ella hacia él, la reina se dirige hacia donde este se encontraba y le toca un hombro a Mario.

Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿le puedo preguntar algo? –Mario le contesta que si puede – ¿de verdad es usted Mario?, porque el Mario del que me platicaron es más obeso de lo que usted aparenta, de hecho, aquí tengo una fotografía –Yohimiro le enseña un poster de Wario, al ver el poster, Mario se enfada mucho por ser comparado con ese patán –Discúlpeme –enrolla el poster –eso fue lo que me dijeron.

Mario le comento que Yoshi, conociéndolo desde la infancia, sabría, hasta con los ojos vendados, identificarlo, y esto puso a la reina en una embarazosa situación –Si, como pude ser tan tonta, pero, debemos en ese caso callar a ese farsante Mario, mi reino con facilidad encarcelaría a ese patán, el reino de los hongos lleva años sin una gubernatura fija, la princesa Peach y el Rufián de Bowser se casaron justo cuando te fuiste, en su reino se cometieron muchos crímenes, pero antes de detener esta locura, debemos…

En eso un aparato suena en el cinturón de la reina Yohimiro, una ventanilla que decía ``urgente, princesa sin corona´´ indicaba una clave –Ha salido de viaje, ¡señores, la reina Peach está sola, Bowser Jr. se fue de viaje, lo que nos dará ventaja para rescatarla! –corre para cambiar el rumbo del navío con el timón, vuelve a correr donde Mario se encontraba para tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo -¿estás listo Mario?, debemos rescatar a la princesa, al hacerlo nos dará una gran ventaja. ¡Eleven el barco!

Ante esta orden, un yoshi oprimió un botón para que el castillo se elevase por los aires, el navío ahora se movía más rápido que en el agua, Yohimiro daba órdenes para entrar en posición de combate, al llegar a la villa de los hongos, que estaba rodeado por una inmensa muralla y torres de vigilancia, al ser detectados como una amenaza, fueron recibidos de una manera nada agradable, porque, podría haberse marchado Bowser Jr. pero los soldados de este monarca aún seguían ahí haciendo guardia, y harían hasta lo imposible para que no se lleven a la reina Peach.

Algunos yoshis bajan del navío junto con las armas de asedio, catapultas y arietes trataban de destruir esa monstruosa muralla, mientras, en los aires, la reina Yohimiro comandaba el barco evadiendo los proyectiles que lazaban desde la tierra, contratacando con los cañones, otros yoshis de los costados del barco lanzaban huevos yoshi hacia las catapultas enemigas, y otros más absorbieron energía de las flores mágicas, y a estos les brotaron alas, lanzaban llamas hacia las edificaciones y hacia alguna que otra arma de los enemigos, así, el fuego se vino propagando lentamente hasta destruir esa colosal muralla, aquel escenario parecía una batalla épica medieval.

Cuando ceso un poco el fuego, el barco san Yolomon bajo hasta donde se encontraba un calabozo, Yohimiro observaba de que aún estaba sellado, así que dio la orden de abrirlo con un cañón, al entrar Mario, Yoshi y la reina, lo único que veían era un lugar tapizado de toads.

Bien –Decía Yohimiro espulgando y aventando a los toads en busca de la reina Peach -¿Dónde está la reina Peach? –Esto está repleto de toads –comentaba Yoshi mientras también le ayudaba a su reina –Es una villa entera, debe de estar aquí –Yohimiro continuaba buscando, algunos yoshis empezaron a ayudarle a la reina, se encontraban una gran cantidad de toads, de varios colores, y entre los truenos, los cañonazos, y los quejidos de algunos yoshis heridos, emanaban en cada segundo de búsqueda un escenario de desesperación.

¿Dónde se encuentra la reina Peach? –Se preguntaba Yohimiro desesperada –Debido a que los toads estaban cada vez más aterrados por el comportamiento de Yohimiro, un toad viejo, podría decirse que el asistente real de la princesa, toca uno de los codos de la reina.

Discúlpeme, si está buscando a la reina Peach, está perdiendo el tiempo ¿Por qué? –le preguntaba Yohimiro al anciano Toad –Porque ella se encuentra en otro castillo –Yohimiro y Mario se asombran por escuchar tal ironía. -¿Por qué les gusta hacer este tipo de bromas tan crueles? –Yohimiro preguntó ¡nos hubieran dicho eso antes de estar buscando como locos! –Mario trataba de detener a Yohimiro, ya que le quería dar un coscorrón a Toad -¡Suéltame, suéltame Mario!

Mi lady, no pierda la cabeza, además debemos irnos –Yoshi le decía a su reina mientras esta empieza a recuperar la compostura –Cierto, debemos irnos, ¡soldados, escolten a estos toads a la nave! –Los toads corren como manada, empiezan a despegar pero varios koopas les lanzaron algunas bombas, el ejército de Yohimiro les lanzo frutas y fuego a los goombas, koopas y otras alimañas que bloqueaban el escape, pero debido al reñido enfrentamiento, el ejército de Bowser Jr. Libera la artillería pesada, koopas que lanzan martillos y bolas de fuego por la boca, logran perforar el barco, por poco impidieron el escape, mas no lo lograron, solo empieza a perder el control.

-Debemos acelerar antes de morir, ¡Ah! –gritaba Yohimiro mientras el barco empieza caer en picada hacia un lugar lúgubre, los árboles muertos, sin hojas, y ahí en el centro de la nada, una mansión que Mario logró reconocer inmediatamente.

Capítulo 1-3: El pueblo Kloboo.

Mario, Yohimiro y compañía llegaron forzosamente a la villa de los muertos, el pueblo Kloboo, donde los boo´s habitan, Mario cree que es el único lugar donde Bowser no causó estragos, debido a que a simple vista estaba igual que hace catorce años, pero al parecer, en el pasado, Mario recordaba este lugar más lúgubre de lo que ahora es, también supone de que los boo´s son criaturas aún mucho más terroríficas y amenazadoras de lo que eran antes.

-Es el reino de los boo´s gente, quedémonos aquí para reparar la nave –Yohimiro les decía a su tripulación de manera relajada, Mario se extrañaba de la tranquilidad de la misma y de todos los demás, ¿se habrán acaso olvidado como son los boo´s? Yohimiro se le queda viendo y una sonrisa se le plasma al verlo, Yoshi se ríe y le dice que vaya a explorar, ``no hay nada que temer´´, y así, siguiendo la recomendación de su amigo, aun así poco temeroso se decide recorrer y explorar el lugar, cada vez que recorría el lugar, este dejaba de ser tan temible con cada paso que daba, lograba notar pequeños rastros de césped, algo que sorprendió a Mario, puesto que en ese lugar, de lo tan lúgubre que era, ninguna planta se atrevía a salir, ni siquiera el sol tenía el valor de salir, siguió el recorrido, descubriendo que cada vez el lugar dejaba de ser escalofriante, sino que al contrario, era bastante agradable, en eso, se encuentra con una flor…

¡una flor! era increíble, Mario se quedó en shock, ¿Qué les habría pasado a los boo´s? ellos odian esto, y, de hecho, el fontanero pensaba de que no se había topado con un boo, y esto es casi en el instante de que llega a esta clase de lugares, en lo que sigue explorando, se encuentra a un niño de piel cetrina, pálido, con poco cabello, puntiagudas orejas y unos colmillos, estaba sollozando, cuando Mario empieza a examinar el porqué del llanto de ese niño, se empieza a escuchar a lo retirado el grito de la reina Yohimiro, corrió a toda velocidad, cuando llego, un pueblo entero estaba amenazando a los toads, los yoshis y a Yohimiro.

¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Yohimiro preguntaba, tratando de mantener aquel margen de seriedad que la caracterizaba, Los habitantes no hablaban, hasta que se oyó un grito más fuerte, los habitantes empezaron a atacar, Mario los quería detener, pero estos lo aventaron al suelo, tiempo después, empezaron a llegar personas más grandes, podían sujetar a cinco toads con solo darles un abrazo, todo el pueblo tenía la piel igual que la de aquel niño que se encontró Mario, cetrina, pálida.

Entonces se escuchó otro grito más fuerte, Yohimiro empieza a llorar, acto seguido, algunos toads lloran también, segundos después, los habitantes se detuvieron, se detuvo todo, algunos hicieron un pasillo para dejar pasar a alguien, se trataba de una joven, de piel color verde vómito, colmillos y un moño en la cabeza, Mario entonces se percató de que eran los boo´s, y lady Bow estaba comandándolos, el niño que Mario encontró corría entre el pasillo de los boo´s hacia su líder –Y Bien ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes para entrar a nuestros dominios sin autorización?! –Lady Bow les exigía respuestas de un mal modo –Disculpe eh… -Lady Bow comenta su nombre dando golpes con el pie –sí, Lady Bow, disculpe, no sabíamos que… -¡no saben! –Señala un letrero que decía: ``cuidado, aquel que quiera entrar al reino de los boo´s sin autorización, deberá estar en el calabozo de por vida´´ -Si yo poseyera la autoridad del reino, me aseguraría de desterrarlos para siempre sin… -El rostro de Bow cambia drásticamente a uno de admiración susurrando –Mario Mario. –Los boo´s se asombran y murmuran, en eso, Lady bow se dirige a sus compañeros –cuando les diga que murmuren, murmuren, ¡silencio!, claro, jeje, hay excepciones cuando nos referimos al héroe que nos salvó del monstruo de tubba, pero tendrá que devolvernos a la normalidad, o si no…¿o si no que? –Le dijo Yoshi con retórica.

Lady Bow señala con su índice a Yoshi, eleva el índice para arriba y una fuerza mágica lo eleva, Bow hace girar su índice y a la vez Yoshi gira al mismo tiempo que el dedo de Bow, Yohimiro y Mario tratan de detenerla, pero los boo´s se lo impiden –o si no sufrirán aquí por siempre.

Lady Bow, Mario es el único que nos puede salvar, si lo deja aquí…  
-Yohimiro trata de darle escusa a Lady Bow –No pasara nada, la reina Peach puede protegerse de Luigi y de otros más que la acompañan –por un momento, la mirada de ella se desvió hacia Mario y regresa otra vez con la reina Yohimiro al mismo tiempo que tiro de un azote a Yoshi –Bien, prométanme que ustedes dos irán a buscar una cura que nos llegue a devolver a la normalidad -Lo prometo –La reina de los Yoshis se comprometería a salvarlos. Lady Bow guía a Yohimiro y a Mario a su mansión, ya cuando llegan a su habitación, Bow golpea la mesa con los puños cerrados con gran intensidad que le provoco el llanto, Mario y Yohimiro se asustaron por presenciar tal arrebato en ella, ya más calmada, voltea hacia ellos.

¿Cómo es… que pueden… vivir? ¿cómo pueden soportar el padecer hambre, el resistir una enfermedad, el sentir tanto el frio como el calor… es muy feo vivir como ustedes los vivos, quisiera tener el alivio de morir y volver a ser una linda boo, pero no es así, algunos de mis compañeros boo han muerto enfermos, de hambre o de hipotermia y lamentablemente desaparecen sobre la faz de la tierra –empieza a llorar –cada día que paso en esta… horrenda situación,… siento que… me quiero quitar la vida ahora mismo… -Solo se escuchan los llantos de lady Bow.

Que drama –Pensaba Yohimiro –tranquila, nosotros le pondremos fin a su situación, solo díganos por donde buscar –Lady Bow se calma, abre su ropero y de ahí saca un pergamino oscuro –hace años, existía un científico que ayudo al hermano de Mario –Luigi –si Yohimiro, Luigi, pero, lleva mucho tiempo que no lo veo, tal vez esté muerto, aunque afortunadamente conozco a su descendiente, y él ha inventado la forma de restaurarnos a la normalidad, pero me ha dicho de que requiere de un boo normal, y el único que queda es el rey boo, ese se encuentra… -abre el pergamino negro, ese pergamino es un mapa de todo el reino, Lady bow intenta buscar el lugar –Aquí esta, en la prisión de los siete koopas, les será muy fácil llegar para allá, no hay demasiadas amenazas, y está muy cerca de aquí, nosotros en este estado humanizado no podemos solos, pero si nos ayudan con gusto les daré un pelotón.

Está bien, solo una pregunta, ¿Cómo es que vamos a lograr un escape si no contamos con lo necesario? –Le preguntaba Yohimiro algo inconforme, Lady Bow se dirige nuevamente al ropero, se agacha para abrir un baúl, saca una bolsa negra y otro pergamino –si siguen estas indicaciones, nunca fallaran, y… no necesitaran de su navío, como dije antes, la prisión está a unos pasos de aquí.

Y así, el pelotón conformado por Yohimiro, Mario, Yoshi, Toad, algunos yoshis, toads y boo´s (klooboos) van rumbo a una prisión donde estaba cubierta de soldados, Yohimiro estaba en trémula ante esta situación. Yoshi le decía ``es por el bien de todos los boo´s mi lady, además, serian una muy buena alanza contra Bowser Jr.´´ Se separan, Yohimiro reúne algunos toads, Mario algunos boo´s y Yoshi con sus compañeros, sin el poder de desvanecimiento de los boo´s no podían moverse con confianza, debían moverse con cautela, hasta llegar al punto de reunión que eran las celdas.

Debían entrar por una ventana, atrás de la celda, Yoshi, con su lengua tira los barrotes de la ventana, y es tan intenso el ruido que unos guardias corren inmediatamente, se dirigen a ese lugar para ver quien andaba ahí, en ese mismo instante, el pelotón logra esconderse, no sin antes Mario sobreponer los barrotes donde estaban, al final, los guardias se retiran de ahí, Mario regresa y lentamente retira los barrotes, y así, entran a la prisión, de la cual estaba vacía, solo existían los líderes de cada especie: rey goomba, rey bob-omb, y el buscado rey boo, cuando lo encontraron, los boo´s se inclinaron ante él.

¿Por qué estos humanos se inclinan ante mí? –Preguntaba indignado el rey Boo –Debido a que son boo´s señor –al responderle Yohimiro, el rey boo se ofende, no por aquella escena del rescate, ni por qué los boo´s fuesen humanos, sino porque nunca se imaginaria que los humanos se inclinaran ante él, al contrario, debían temerle.

Los humanos no deben inclinarse ante el rey boo, de serlo así, entonces todos deberán inclinarse ante mí ¡ahora! –Los demás odiaban aquellas ordenes de inclinarse por parte del rey boo, pero tuvieron que acatarlas, lamentablemente, una alarma sonó, y los koopas empezaron a movilizarse, Yohimiro empezó a temblar un poco otra vez -¡Nos descubrieron, sabía que era una mala idea! –Decía Yohimiro -Vámonos de aquí –Yoshi les dio esta orden a sus compañeros.

Y así fue, todos intentaron por escapar de la prisión, la mayoría estaba ensordecido de las sirenas, mientras, una hilera de koopas los estaban persiguiendo, Yoshi tomo la delantera, los demás yoshis retrocedieron un poco para retrasarles el paso a los koopas, aunque no era notable, el miedo que Yohimiro sentía era cada vez más intenso y solo se le logro ver el rostro cubierto de lágrimas cuando cae al suelo.

`` ¡Mi lady!´´, un yoshi amarillo la levanta, Yoshi, liderando el escape, encontró una entrada, y salieron de la prisión, los koopas aún seguían persiguiéndolos después de escapar de la prisión, como por medio camino los koopas se rindieron y dejaron la persecución, una hora después, llegaron a la mansión de Lady Bow, en ese entonces, Yohimiro ya había vuelto en sí, Mario, Toad, Yoshi y ella se dirigieron con Lady Bow. La bella Kloboo observaba al rey boo que estaba aprensado por Mario y Yoshi –Timothy Gadd se encuentra en la cabaña de allá, vayan, ahh, excepto a ti Yohimiro, necesito hablar contigo.

Yohimiro estaba más fuera de sí que cuando estaba inconsciente, mientras el rey boo forcejeaba para librarse de sus captores, Lady Bow observaba con una gran curiosidad a la reina de los Yoshis -¿conoces al Rey Yoko? -Es… -Yohimiro se impacta al saber que Lady Bow conozca tal información -es… mi esposo, no lo había visto hace tres años ¿Por qué sabe de él? -Él se encuentra aquí, si quieres hablar con él, está en el segundo piso –Esta bien, gracias Lady Bow.

Yohimiro pensaba que decirle, ``como una gran líder deberé de poner el ejemplo, actuare con serenidad´´, pero, a cada peldaño que subía, se acompañaba un sentimiento de cólera y rencor le brotaba desde lo más íntimo y profundo de su alma, la ira iba aumentando, al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba, la reina abrió la puerta de un azote, el rey la observaba con una expresión de arrepentimiento.

-Yohimiro, mi amor, sabría que vendrías, que subirías a verme –No finjas Yoko, si fuera tu amor no me hubieras abandonado, y me refiero no al físico sino un abandono mental y espiritual, me desamparaste, tuve que hacerme cargo del reino sola, preguntándome todos los días dónde estabas –Yohimiro le exigía a Yoko con un tono bastante enérgico –Estaba salvando el reino del rey Bowser, y, quise ayudarte con algo enviándote algún sustento pero no pude, estuvimos al día, los ataques eran severos… mi amor –omite las dos últimas palabras de Yoko al justificarse este mismo –y… ¿en todo el reino no existe algún medio de comunicación?, ¿Qué crees que nací ayer? –Hace una pausa – creo que sabes que el héroe Mario ha regresado, espero que estés más tiempo conmigo -¿En serio? –no Yoko, no es tan sencillo.

La habitación estaba decorada con mueblería antigua, el rey se encontraba sentado en una mesita como para tomar té, hasta estaban las tazas y las jarras para tal ocasión de la hora del té, Yohimiro, quien no había entrado a la habitación y estaba en el marco de la entrada entro con paso decidido y se quedó un tiempo observando detenidamente a su ex esposo, toma asiento en la mesita de té en la que está sentado de igual manera Yoko, inconvenientemente quedan viéndose uno enfrente del otro.

No después de lo que me hiciste –continua Yohimiro –Pero, ¿Qué acaso lo que te hice es algo que te hiere? -¿acaso crees que no sé lo que me has hecho?, para tu información uno de tus chismosos soldados me envió un menaje, y me decía que estabas engañándome, y no solo una vez, tengo muchas pruebas que te incriminan Yoko? –le reclamaba la Reina –Yohi, eso es una mentira mi Yohi –Yohimiro, muy enfadada, golpea muy bruscamente la mesita del te -¡mi nombre es Yohimiro, no se te olvide que te di de mi hospitalidad, y yo como tonta le di asilo a alguien que luego me traicionaría, como fui tan tonta!

Ay no exageres Yohi, yo aún te sigo queriendo –Yoko sin darle importancia al sobresalto de Yohimiro, esta misma al ver que su ex esposo no se inmutaba ni se intimidaba, de un golpe brusco se levanta, la mesita de té acabo por los suelos, el rey Yoko se arrincono en una esquina -¡YO-HI-MI-RO!, ¿¡QUE ES MUY DIFICIL ENTENDER QUE YO YA NO TE QUIERO!? –Yoko parecía un niño castigado, Yohimiro lo levanta muy bruscamente y lo arroja hacia la puerta -¡lárgate, lárgate antes de que se me ocurra algo de lo que me arrepienta!

Yoko no se quiere ir, se queda en la puerta, Yohimiro, en un arrebato de ira y cólera arrojo la jarra de té, por poco lo hiere, corre y baja al primer piso donde esta Lady Bow, esta lo mira con desconcierto –vaya, usted la hizo enojar –Ella tiene la culpa, yo quería reconciliarme con ella –Bien, ustedes están casados, y yo no creo que le des la culpa, ¿Por qué casarse si la iba a abandonar?, los ataques cesaron hace tres años, la mayoría de los territorios se rindieron ante el rey Bowser, no hay excusa de su abandono cruel, pero, si usted me hubiese hecho eso, nunca se lo perdonaría, así que más le vale de que se largue de aquí, o los boo´s y yo lo mataremos del susto. Regañado, cortado y triste se retira, Yoko jamás podrá arreglar aquel error, mientras, Mario, Yoshi, y Toad llevaban al rey boo aprehendido, dirigiéndose a una cabaña, donde ahí se encontrarían a Timothy Gadd, el científico que podrá devolver a los boo´s a la normalidad y , aparte de devolver a Mario a su época.

Capítulo 1-4: Los Gadd.

Al cederles el paso Timothy Gadd, nuestros héroes se percataron de que la cabaña era más grande de lo que era, parecía que no existían buenas instalaciones eléctricas, en realidad era muy lúgubre el ambiente en donde se encontraban, las puertas de las cabañas eran metálicas, al apretar un botón anexo estas se abrían, cuando entraron a la primera habitación, se encontraron con un montón de botellas conteniendo líquidos de diferentes colores, y quizá sabores, abrían puerta tras puerta, la última puerta daba a un pasillo muy largo, profundo y oscuro, había humedad, arañas empezaron a brotar del suelo, eran del tamaño de un gato, sus ojos rojos aterrorizaron a Toad, agradecieron a los ángeles que ya estaba por terminar ese pasillo, abrieron la puerta, entraron muy rápido y Yoshi estaba dando portazos para ahuyentar a las arañas, entraron a un cuarto medio aluzado donde un pequeño hombrecito escuchaba la radio.

¿Timothy Gadd? –Doctor Timothy Gadd de preferencia –después de haber corregido a Yoshi sigue escuchando la radio como si nada hubiera pasado. Los demás tuvieron que esperar a que el ``doctor´´ terminara de escuchar la radio. Cuando terminó, Timothy se sorprendió de ver a Mario, a Yoshi y Toad en su laboratorio, los había ignorado por completo.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto el doctor de manera amenazadora - Yo soy Yoshi, él es Mario y él es Toad, venimos por que traemos aquí al rey boo y no sé si… -¡Mario!, ¿y el rey boo? este debe de ser mi día de suerte, jejeje –El doctor saca una bolsa de papas abierta y come como si estuviera viendo una película –Este boo es un raro espécimen, ñam, debió de salvarse de Bowser antes de la humanización, chomp, será ahora muy fácil crear un antídoto para esos pobres Kloboo´s.

¿Kloboo´s? –Yoshi confundido ante el término le preguntaba a aquel hombrecillo –Si, ñam ñam, después de la humanización se les ha denominado así, chomp chomp, ¡oh! –se da cuenta de que se está acabando las papas y no les ha ofrecido –ejem, ¿no gustan? –Ninguno acepto –Doctor, acompáñeme –se dirigen al otro lado de la habitación, Yoshi le empieza a susurrar –todo depende de usted doctor, de lo contrario nos quedaremos aquí con los horribles Kloboo´s para siempre –claro lo sé –se aleja de Yoshi –vamos al laboratorio –comenta esta frase con tono heroico.

Timothy había realizado investigaciones con los boo´s y los Kloboo´s, en su laboratorio se encontraban varios restos de los cabellos de un kloboo, un goomba fosilizado, una libreta con varios apuntes ilegibles, una lupa y una pluma reposaban en el escritorio –He investigado mucho sobre los kloboos, casi toda mi vida, como catorce años, je, decirlo es muy rápido, pero ya es mucho bla bla, ustedes buscan acción, he aquí –descubre una manta que cubría una máquina, parecida a la que Elvin Gadd había construido para devolver a la normalidad a Mario.

Yo, Timothy Gadd, he creado la boo-matica, transforma a un kloboo en boo, pero no funciona porque necesita lo esencial, un boo, y pues para mí este es un excelente ejemplar diría yo, jeje –El rey boo empieza a forcejear más, Yoshi y Toad se habían cansado de sujetarlo, aun así mantenían el temple y no dejaban de soltarlo –Pónganlo en esta casilla por favor. Necesito hacer unos ajustes.

Timothy Gadd ajustaba la máquina, Yoshi estaba algo curioso en ese instante, y le empezó a interesar un libro con sendos marcos dorados, no se pudo resistir en tomarlo y abrirlo, cuando hizo eso, un broche hizo ruido, llamándole la atención a Timothy, dejo todo y se sentó junto a él –La dinastía Gadd, interesante ¿verdad? –eh… Doctor Timothy, la máquina, no vaya a…

Timothy hace un ademan con su brazo, mientras toma una lata de gaseosa, la abre, toma otra y se la entrega a Yoshi, y se sienta –Timothy, por favor, además, la maquina está tomando poder. Es… interesante la historia de mi familia, cuando lo abres y empiezas a leerlo, te aburre, pero ya después te interesa –Yoshi empieza a hojearlo mientras el doctor lo guiaba –Son muchas letras, así que… oh, el alquimista Vicent Gadd primero, o, y Vicent segundo, y su esposa, y su hijo Maximiliano Gadd, y oh…

Bueno, Yoshi se empezó a arrepentir de haber sido curioso, Timothy se impresionaba por cada foto que veía, todos se asemejaban a él, pero empezaron apareciendo fotografías donde Timothy no hablaba, se cree que no los conocía, gran alivio para Yoshi, por que se estaba fastidiando de la voz de Timothy, hasta que se detuvo en un cuadro familiar –Estos son Samanta, Harold, Ozuki, Sasuke, Elvin y mi detestable primo Lukas Gadd, ugh, de decir su nombre me produce cólera.

Toma todo su refresco y la arroja en el bote de basura –De puro milagro estaba allí en esa foto, él es el fiel sirviente del rey Bowser, no sé cómo le hizo para que esa tortuga gobernara más de la mitad del reino y aparte de que se casara con la princesa Peach, digo, la reina Peach, gracias al cielo que se pudo liberar de él. –la maquina empezó a zumbar –oh, la maquina esta lista.

Timothy Gadd atornilla una palanca, libera un líquido de varios colores, Yoshi y Toad estaban detrás del sofá, Mario estaba tomando con calma y cautela la situación por si la maquina llegase a explotar, Timothy parecía estar orgulloso, pues tomo una caja de palomitas para ver la función de su invento. En las afueras, mientras, la tierra temblaba, Lady Bow no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se empezó a hincar al suelo, empezó a sentir náuseas y parecía que vomitaba, pero no lo hacía, levanto la cara y soltó una bocanada de humo que llego a formar el tamaño de un globo color verde aguacate, que se le agregaron bracitos y una cola, los ojos brotaron paulatinamente al igual que la boca, lo mismo paso con los otros kloboo´s, Lady bow voló hacia abajo para atrapar sus moños del cuerpo de ella, dio giros, y así, los boo´s habían vuelto de la… vida, Bow reía eufóricamente al igual que lo hacían los otros boo´s.

En el segundo piso de la mansión, la reina Yohimiro deja de llorar, al parecer le alegro ver que los boo´s estuvieran felices, pero esa alegría más bien era de que: si el lugar más afectado del reino pudo volver a la normalidad, entonces todo el reino en si tenía la esperanza de regresar a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio –Listo, ñam, ñam, los boo´s han vuelto a la normalidad –Timothy se jactaba de su hazaña -¡Qué bien! Muchas gracias Timothy, nos vamos para no perderle tiempo –Yoshi y Toad se van, Mario se había quedado, se acercó con el profesor Timothy y le conto todo lo que paso… -Vaya, sí que es… -Bebiendo un Wacka jugo –interesante, lo que usted dice es algo que contradice lo científico, no pudiste ser tele transportado al futuro sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

La única explicación lógica es que entraste en un sueño criogénico y te dejaron ahí en la isla de los yoshis, ingenioso, slurp, pero solo hay una máquina que puede hacer eso y la tiene… -en ese instante, el wacka jugo que bebía se cae y se desparrama por el suelo –Lukas, él fue él quien te congelo para que Bowser pudiera dar un golpe de estado, así como le paso a tu hermano Luigi, lo bueno es que no estás solo, no eres el único que congelaron… -Timothy se quita la máscara para revelar que no se trataba de nadie más ni nada menos que el mismísimo Elvin Gadd.

Yo fui congelado a propósito para probar la máquina, al parecer no fui el único conejillo de indias, cuando fui descongelado Bowser me estaba buscando porque le parecía una amenaza, así que me puse esta mascara para adoptar otra identidad, mentir sobre mi pasado y así pasar por desapercibido de los hombres de Bowser –Tocan la puerta –creo que te necesitan –se vuelve a poner la máscara –y a mí también –aprieta un botón y todas las cosas se transformaron en un Belice, Timothy abre la puerta –Estamos esperando a Mario –Comenta Yohimiro –Disculpe su majestad, pero quería entrevistar a mi héroe preferido –se excusa Timothy, salen del lúgubre laboratorio

Tiempo después, Lady Bow y los boo´s se despiden de la tripulación –Les deseo mucha suerte –Si, gracias, Bowser Jr. Es bastante peligroso –Si, aparte de que les deseo suerte con las provisiones ya que Timothy es un diablillo con la comida, esconde muy bien las provisiones cariño –Yohimiro trata de abordar el barco, pero en eso, Lady Bow la detiene sujetándole una de sus orejas acercándosele para susurrarle algo al oído –Perdóname por sujetarte así la oreja, pero, ¿estarás bien? –si, por que… -me comentaron algunos boo en el momento del rescate del rey boo de que te desmayaste y lloraste, además, aun en nuestra forma humana te provocamos más llanto, para serte sincera, si mantienes esa postura, los harán pedazos –ten cuidado.

Una vez que ya el st. Yolomon despego, de ahí, los altos mandos de la tripulación empezaron a hacer planes… -Necesitamos encontrar a la reina Peach –comentaba el viejo Toad –Si, pero antes tenemos que hacer una parada en Sarasaland, para aprovisionarnos y… encontrar a Mario –a ¿Mario? –le pregunto Toad –El falso Mario –El viejo Toad se quedaba dubitativo, mientras, Yohimiro aún se quedó pensando detalladamente en las palabras que le había dicho Lady Bow.

Mientras tanto, Mario se sentía algo aliviado al saber que existían tres personas que fueron enviadas al futuro, más que nada por su hermano Luigi, era necesario encontrarlo. El anochecer llego al barco, Mario, se había quedado accidentalmente dormido en un sofá, entra alguien a la habitación, toca como estaba tan frio. Tiempo después, Mario despierta y siente estar cubierto por una manta.

Súper Mario XV: La expedición San Yolomon Capítulo 2-1: Servicio social en sarasaland.

Al llegar, la llegada fue como solía esperarse, los cañonazos volvieron a dañar el barco, se vino en picada y obligados, Yohimiro, Mario, Toad, Yoshi y Timothy tuvieron que ayudar a los pobres sarasaleños de los estragos del rey Bowser, nuestros héroes, aun estando en tierra firme, la ciudad no estaba del todo con los pies en la tierra, todos eran ciborgs, la tripulación lo noto porque hablaban entrecortado.

Este lugar me da pone los pelos de punta –Yohimiro comentaba algo preocupada –A mí me aterra -¿De qué hablan? Chomp, chomp, este lugar es fascinante, nunca he visto a tantos ciborgs a la vez ¿Quién los habrá creado? Chomp, chomp –Timothy comentaba mientras estaba comiendo algodón de azúcar -Yo no quiero saberlo, ¡hay! –Toad se escabulle como puede hacia el barco, pero una mano biónica lo detiene todo tremuloso trata de gritar -Wa… wa… warui… es ¡WARIO!

¡Así es, soy Wario! Y todos ustedes deberán hacer un pago para que sean dignos de estar aquí. –Menciona el robot con tono arrogante -¿Qué clase de pago? –Yohimiro le pregunto, mientras este mismo se le queda viendo –mm, un beso de la hermosa dama de verde será suficiente, ¡ahahaha! -¡Ah! Que asqueroso, además, tú no tienes boca –Eso crees –Wario se quita la máscara metálica que tiene en su boca para revelar una boca negra con pústulas amarillas y hongos, esto no solo asqueo a la reina –Ahora, quiero un besito, mua, mua, mua, mua, mua.

Yohimiro se estaba escudando con Mario, a él no le quedaba de otra más que ponerse valiente, Timothy disfrutaba del show comiendo totopos con limón, en eso Yoshi al observar a Timothy, le exigió –Haga algo doctor Timothy –munch, munch, no puedo, munch, munch. Yoshi intenta atacar pero el brazo biónico de Wario lo arrojo muy lejos de ahí, Toad era muy viejo y los demás soldados, tanto yoshis como toads fueron a contraatacar, pero la tremenda fuerza de Wario los arrojaba, parecía una lluvia de yoshis y toads de varios colores, Wario cada vez más enojado exigía un beso de la reina, así que estaba por taclear a Mario, no había nadie quien se interpusiera, pero…

Alto Wario –una mujer, con oprimir un botón simple, Wario se apagó por completo, Yohimiro, de la impresión, se tambalea, la mujer trata de sostener a Yohimiro -¿está usted bien su majestad? -¿Sabe quién soy? –Claro, es Yohimiro, la reina de los yoshis, me presento, mi nombre es Mona, seguramente buscan a la reina Peach, síganme –Todos heridos caminaron acompañando a Mona a media calle con su motocicleta –Este lugar está muy loco –apaga a otro robot que quería atacarlos.

Caminaron como diez cuadras hasta que llegaron a una heladería, Mona se quita su casco, y aparece una mujer mayor que ella, algo canosa, estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas y al parecer no veía bien –Daisy, Daisy –Mona la zarandea para que despierte –tiene visitas -¿Qué paso?, ¡ahh, terremoto, terremoto, sálvenos!… -Mona sacudía a Daisy para despertarla, al despertar se altera hasta que se asombra a ver a Mario –Si, es Mario, tranquila, debe tranquilizarse –Mona les justifica algo nerviosa –nunca se había portado así.

Mario, oh, es un milagro, catorce años, Peach te está buscando -¿sabe dónde está? –pregunto Toad, Mona le cede a Daisy que diga la información, ya que la ex princesa volteo a verla –No se nos permite decir donde se encuentra mi amiga, pero… -empieza a roncar, el ronquido desorienta a los presentes, Yohimiro voltea a ver a Mona algo ofendida mientras esta, apenada, trata de despertarla nuevamente –eh… Daisy, por favor despierte Daisy, tiene visitas -¡oh Mario, que sorpresa!

¿Algún día nos contara donde está la Reina Peach, Mona? –Yohimiro comenta muy impacientemente, Daisy voltea a ver a la Reina –Se nota a primera impresión que apenas eres una novata en como liderar a tu nación jovencita –empieza a ser algo ofensiva hacia ella –parte de un buen liderazgo recae en la paciencia, me niego a decirles donde está mi amiga, ya que ustedes solo vinieron a visitarme para, ajum, para que les diga lo que quieren –Les da la espalda.

Yohimiro se enoja, Daisy al verla así voltea a decirle algo a Mona –trae mi tablero y una mesa –Pero usted… -Estoy bien como para jugar un partido de ajedrez con Yohimiro –voltea a ver a la reina de los Yoshis arqueando una ceja como en seña de retarla –si me ganas, cederé a lo que buscan, si yo gano, recibirías mis clases sobre cómo comportarte como una líder experta –Esta bien, no tengo otra opción. –De mala gana acepta el desafío –Pudiste haberme convencido para decirte donde está mi amiga, pero veo que careces de diplomacia, apuesto a que recibirás mis clases.

Mona trae lo necesario para que Yohimiro y Daisy jugaran una partida de ajedrez, Daisy le dice a Mona que de favor se fuera junto con los demás, Mona, como todos los que lo han conocido se sorprendió de ver a Mario, pero no de la misma forma.

Eres muy parecido a Wario, supongo que eres de las invenciones Crigor –No, él es el auténtico Mario –le aclara Toad muy ofendido, pero Mona sigue como si nadie le hubiese dicho nada -¿Conoces sarasaland? –Mario niega haber conocido el reino, porque en esa actualidad estaba totalmente cambiado, al recorrerlo, Mona le explica a Mario donde esta cada edificio y que hace, lo lleva a una estatua de un señor.

Todas las personas que veras aquí son robots, excepto yo y Daisy, dejo de ser reina cuando Lukas robotizo a la mayoría, el los convenció para que según esto no sufrieran enfermedades, yo los monitoreo a todos, checo que no les falte nada, dejen de funcionar o se pongan agresivos, por eso las calles están deterioradas. –Se frota los ojos y suspira de pesar –sé que es mucho pedir pero, ¿podrían recoger los trozos de robots que están por ahí en el suelo?

Mario y Yoshi empiezan a recoger los trozos de robots, Timothy más audaz, construyo una maquina magnética que atrajo todas las piezas del lugar a un kilómetro de la redonda, les sobro mucho tiempo para ir a ver el partido de Daisy contra Yohimiro, Daisy iba perdiendo, Yohimiro tenía más piezas, tiempo después, pasó Mona por ahí, cuando los vio se asombró -¿Ya acabaron? –Sí, con esta máquina magnética fueron atraídas como abejas hacia las flores –comentaba Timothy, mientras a Mona se le ocurría una idea –Mario, Yoshi, Toad, y usted, quiero que me acompañen por favor –Mona quería llevar a los cuatro al lugar donde amontonaron la chatarrería para mostrarles un invento.

He aquí, el organizador, Crigor me lo regalo en navidad para que yo no batallara en armarlos, así que… -Activa el control, (más bien es un control de un Wii, pero finjamos que es un control muy sofisticado) al activar el control, las piezas robóticas se ensamblan automáticamente, todos los habitantes armados alabaron a los humanos –Vaya ¡que maquina! , quiero dos, jeje –Ansío ver como se terminara el partido de la reina Yohimiro y Daisy –Dijo Toad, puesto que a su edad no conocía muy bien esas cuestiones tecnológicas –Tengo algo que hacer, luego me cuentan quien gano ¿está bien? –Mario y compañía llegan donde estaban la ex princesa y la reina jugando ajedrez, pero ya no jugaban, estaban en una riña.

Yo cuando fui a tomar agua mi reina protegía a mi alfil, usted no pudo atacar con el caballo porque mi reina la hubiera atacado –reclamaba Yohimiro –No es mi culpa de que no te fijes –le contesto Daisy molesta, mientras, el enojo de Yohimiro aumentaba –Cuando juego con mis amigos no encuentro mis piezas movidas cuando me levanto del lugar -¿Tus amigos los reyes no saben jugar ajedrez? -No son reyes, son yoshis –Claro, te dejan ganar –Yohimiro se levanta de su silla golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos grandes.

Escuche señora, yo acepté jugar con usted, no acepte a que me humillaran, de serlo así no me hubiese separado del rey Yoko, los yoshis a veces me contradicen, unos me enseñan cosas y –señala a Yoshi pero sin apartar la vista de Daisy –él me ha enseñado muchas cosas y quiero considerarlos mis amigos que mis súbditos, podría aprender de usted, pero no quiero viajar miles de kilómetros para que me den lecciones, y viajo no solo para salvar a mi pueblo, si no para salvar a todo el mundo, es un sacrificio que yo doy y…

Yohimiro observa el tablero, sus mejillas pierden su color y al parecer conoció su error, su ira la cegó y no se dio cuenta de que le habían declarado jaque mate antes de ir a tomar agua decepcionada comenta –Me… ha ganado… discúlpeme, mi ira me cegó, estoy lista para aprender –Si –responde Daisy –pero reaccionaste por tu pueblo, lo defendiste, y eso vale más que todas las lecciones de etiqueta, diplomacia, y conducta, tu dedicación hacia ellos, eso lo notan, y mientras vean eso, siempre te serán leales, eso te lo aseguro –toma una pausa –te cedo mi información

Daisy abre un pergamino y lo deja en la mesa, cuando pasó eso todos voltearon y se sorprendieron ¿Cómo no se les había ocurrido a Mario, Yoshi o Toad donde estaba? El único lugar que Bowser no podía tocar por qué no sabía dónde se encontraba, ese lugar estaba en el espacio, en algún lugar oculto, en el castillo móvil de Rosalina. Acto seguido, Daisy se dirige paso a paso a Mario –Prométeme que nos salvaras de este presente tan horrible, hace mucho tiempo que quiero volver a hablar con mi amiga -Mario promete esa frase. Mona vuelve y se entera de todo.

¿Y por qué no me había enseñado a ser puntual? –Daisy no le respondió –Mona, tú te harás cargo de los robots -¿M…me dejará sola? –La mujer responde sin entender esta última frase, la anciana sonríe –Entonces te será más loco lo que te diré, apaga todos los robots, mantenlos en el almacén hasta que regresemos -Eh… -¿Puedes hacerlo? –Daisy preocupada le preguntó –Si, me tomara una hora, pero ahora que lo pienso… quizá hubiéramos hecho eso antes –Una ciudad para dos no es lo ideal ¿no crees?, ah, trae a Wario, nos será de gran utilidad –Si señora.

Sarasaland, una ciudad muerta desde hace años, desde antes que Mona apagara a todos los robots, el pobre reino que por culpa de Lukas y Bowser estará abandonado la expedición San Yolomon se preparaba para zarpar nuevamente –Debemos encontrar la forma de ir al espacio –Yohimiro le comentaba a Yoshi la nueva ruta de navegación, mientras Toad se trata de acercar a Mario –hijo, uno de los yoshis encontró este periódico y…el fontanero lo lee y le parece increíble ``Bowser Jr. Reemplaza el lugar de su padre'' al parecer el rey maligno había desaparecido.

Capítulo 2-2: El barco de batalla.

Una desaparición que deja a más de uno boquiabierto, todos en el barco ahora no solo tenían que encontrar a la reina Peach (expedición comenzada por Yohimiro) sino que también habría que detener a Bowser Jr. Pero por lo pronto, deben hacer que el st. Yolomon pueda elevarse hasta el espacio, además, un rumor anda merodeando en el dinobarco, un rumor que le interesaría mucho a Mario.

Un toad rojo, un yoshi azul y otro amarillo discutían, en una pequeña mesa del comedor principal –Es una mentira lo que estás diciendo, no es posible que Yohimiro no sea una de nosotros, sino como es que es la reina de los yoshis, de los yoshis, el nombre lo dice –Decía el Yoshi Azul –Cierto, no es posible que no sea yoshi –Le secundaba el Toad rojo -¿Así como la Reina Peach es la reina de los toads?, mi papá conoció al rey Yohiro y según se cuenta él si era un yoshi. –argumentaba el Yoshi amarillo

La reina Peach tiene la sangre de un toad, sus abuelos fueron toads, y sus padres, pero a pesar de eso fue criada como toad, bueno, con todas las virtudes, vestida, educada, y hasta conoce la cultura toad. –seguía en su defensa el Yoshi Azul – Si siempre –aún seguía apoyando el toad rojo –pero –Yoshi amarillo voltea para que no lo vea nadie y se cierra un poco más el circulo –pero la reina Peach, jeje, no es un toad, así como Yohimiro no tiene ningún aspecto de las especies que rigen, lo cual he sacado la conclusión de que ella es…

En eso Yoshi aparece muy molesto -¿Qué hacen tan abrazados? -Oh nada, solo estamos compartiendo anécdotas –explicaba el toad rojo -¿No se estarán amotinando? –No para nada, ¿verdad? Les pregunto el yoshi azul a sus compañeros –No, no –Yoshi se retira, en eso… el yoshi azul regaño al amarillo -¡Ya cállate, o nos van a correr! Yoshi se devuelve hacia la mesa donde Yohimiro comía una sandía.

¿De qué hablaban? –Yohimiro le pregunta a su más leal súbdito –Decían que compartían anécdotas, pero yo creo otra cosa –ella tiene algo que la preocupa, y lo manifiesta en su rostro, a la vez Yoshi la observa -¿Algo le preocupa? –La reina cambia su gesto de preocupación a uno sonriente –No es nada, es que lo de aquellos hombres me distrajo.

Yoshi sabía que mentía –Yohimiro, cuénteme lo que le pasa, va a terminar consumiéndola todo eso que tiene –Intenta acercársele para acariciar una de sus mejillas pero ella se aleja de la mano de él mientras esta le sonríe –Acuérdate de la orden de restricción que le hice a Yoko por molestarme y tú me estas molestando –Bien, no la molesto más mi lady.

En otro lado del barco, Timothy y Mario estaban escuchando a Toad sobre el entrenamiento que le tenía preparado a Mario.

Bien Mario, me han dicho los yoshis que requieres de entrenamiento, y tienen razón ahora que el villano a vencer aquí es Bowser Jr. y créeme, es más peligroso, gigantesco y temible que su padre, bien, es tiempo de la práctica –En eso aparece Mona cargando a Wario –Timothy, prográmalo

Toad le pide el favor a Timothy mientras empieza a preocuparse –Timothy tiene un programa del cual simula, repito, simula como te atacaría Bowser Jr. no es como te atacaría de verdad, es bastante intenso su ataque, pero bueno, espero que todo salga bien, ¡adelante! –Wario empieza a atacarlo, pero los brutales golpes eran demasiados, hasta que uno lo logro golpear a tal grado de desmayarlo.

Pasadas las tres horas de aquel incidente, Timothy había descubierto una cosa en el sistema de Wario -¡Mona! –Mona había llegado con Timothy, toda mal maquillada y molesta –Espero que sea algo bueno –Oh si, dígame, ¿nunca se había fijado que Wario usaba propulsores AX987609BY?

¿Qué significa eso en español? –Le preguntaba Mona bastante sorprendida –Propulsores que confió y estoy 100% seguro de que nos llevaran al espacio, y eso es magnífico, ahora solo nos deberíamos preocupar por encontrar a la reina Peach –vaya, eso sí es bueno, voy a traer a la reina Yohimiro para comentarle las buenas nuevas.

Yohimiro, por la alegría decidió comunicarlo con la tripulación, excepto a Mario que seguía inconsciente, cuando la capitana dejó de hablar, acompaño a Timothy al laboratorio, cuando ambos llegaron, Wario ya no estaba, a lo cual, la reina tuvo que comunicarlo con la tripulación, nuevamente.

Señores, los he vuelto a llamar debido a una emergencia, alguien se ha llevado el cuerpo de Wario que por ende ya comenté que es la única forma con la que nos podemos ir al espacio y encontrar a la reina Peach así que… -retira un pequeño timón que hace que el barco caiga en el agua sin posibilidades de irse a ningún otro lado.

Nadie ni nada se ira de aquí hasta que el cuerpo de Wario aparezca, no me importa si toda la tripulación se vuelve loca, encuéntrenlo –Toda la tripulación buscaba, algunos buscaban en grupo, otros individualmente, la mayoría de los soldados yoshis buscaban en sus propias habitaciones por si alguien intentaba incriminarlo, mientras, el grupo de Toad estaba conversando con Timothy sobre el entrenamiento.

¡Bravo!, así nunca podremos entrenar a Mario para cuando se enfrente a Bowser Jr. –Toad avienta unas hojas con furia mientras Timothy intenta calmarlo –No se enoje, a su edad le va a dar un infarto con esa ira, tal vez el muy canalla fue a dar un paseo.

¿Dar un paseo?, ¿Qué está loco Timothy? –No, no lo estoy mi amiguito. Y si estoy en lo correcto debemos de encontrarlo antes de que le haga daño a alguien de la tripulación –Espero que lo encontremos más pronto de lo que yo imagino –En eso, Timothy se queda pensando, y se empieza a preguntar –Y… ¿Cómo es Bowser Jr.? –Toad se le queda viendo extrañado, quizá él nunca se había imaginado de que le tenía que explicar a alguien lo brutal que era el príncipe Bowser.

Muy peligroso, ha visto usted como se enciende un fosforo, así es como arden las cosas cuando su aliento de fuego toca todo lo que está a su alcance, tritura las casas como si fuera papel y ni siquiera te digo lo que le puede hacer a una persona, es tres veces más grande que su padre, yo dudo mucho que sin entrenamiento, Mario, a pesar de ser joven, pueda triunfar en un combate contra él.

Pero él nos tiene a nosotros, podemos ayudarlo y defenderlo –Eso le había comentado a Yohimiro, y ella me dijo que es muy astuto y nos dejaría aislados de Mario, así que sería una batalla sin nuestra ayuda Timothy -¿Cuándo te dijo eso? –Cuando abordamos el barco por primera vez.

Timothy Se queda pensando, buscando y consumiendo un algodón de azúcar, al seguir caminando y cambiar ambos de una habitación a otra, empezó a hablar otra vez -¿En qué consistiría ese entrenamiento? –Toad le muestra una cicatriz –Yo tuve que enfrentarme a ese monstruo y no solo una vez, me sé la mayoría de sus movimientos, soy el único que ha sobrevivido frente a eso –Aparte de eso, eres el más sabio y viejo Toad –Viejo, como soy visto tú lo serás, también.

En otro lugar, Mario vuelve en sí, estaba solo sin saber lo que pasaba, la puerta estaba entreabierta dejando escuchar algunos murmullos, al parecer estas voces estaban detrás de la puerta, en el pasillo, eran Mona, Yoshi y Yohimiro, quienes sonaban algo preocupados –Estoy sospechando de que pudo haberse escapado solo Yoshi.

¿Cómo un robot puede por sí solo levantarse y caminar? Mona –Son ciborgs, no robots, muy diferentes, y además los ciborgs son mitad humanos y aunque su batería este descargada tiene la energía de su parte humana, siguen siendo humanos y pueden sentir la necesidad de tomar aire fresco, comer, o en su caso el dinero, así que la tripulación debería cuidarse los bolsillos.

Podría ser, pero yo opino que podría tratarse de una emboscada, ¿tú qué opinas Yohimiro? ¿Yohimiro? –Podría ser, por que no –le responde algo desinteresada a Yoshi -¿Apoyas de que Wario pudo haberse escapado así como si nada sin ayuda? –Eh… si, no, quiero decir –estaba revisando bajo una mesa y se golpeó la cabeza porque quería hablar con ellos -¿de qué hablan?

Yoshi la observaba molesto, sabía que tenía algo oculto, así que mejor decidió retirarse y buscar en la habitación donde Mario estaba descansando, lo cual este fingió seguir inconsciente debido a que Yohimiro estaba algo distraída y tenía algo de curiosidad en saber aunque sea algo de la misteriosa reina. Mona, quien aún seguía en la otra habitación le extraña el comportamiento de la reina.

¿Está usted bien? –le pregunto desde la otra habitación –Creo que si… au… sigue buscando –Entra Yohimiro a la habitación lo cual se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pero ya era tarde, Yoshi entró a la misma habitación y el volteó a verla muy bruscamente, como si tuviese fuego en los ojos -¿Qué te sucede Yohimiro? –Me distraje… no… no hay nada aquí… bueno –Ella intenta retirarse pero él la toma de los brazos, cierra la puerta de la habitación, y la atrinchera en la pared, Mona mejor se retiró de la siguiente habitación, no quería saber que iba a pasar.

¿Por qué hiciste eso? –le dice Yohimiro a su amigo sonrojada –Quiero que me digas la verdad, nada de pretextos conmigo –La reina sigue igual de sonrojada -¿Pretextos?, ¿yo? me hubieras dicho eso sin ponerme en esta situación ¿no crees Yoshi? –No, porque evadirás todo lo que te diga. –Yohimiro remolinea su cabello –Si, son solo pretextos, en realidad te importo Yoshi extrañado, comprendiendo lo que ocurría la soltó –Eh… este… no es lo que crees Yohimiro –No, yo creo que sí, debo de estar alucinando a causa de tus ojos –suspira –No, no es así mi lady, le aseguro que yo solo… -No te resistas a mis encantos.

¡Nooooo! –Se retira de ahí corriendo. Una vez que Yoshi se retiró, Yohimiro se suelta riendo a carcajadas, y al final se retira de la habitación también, Mario se levanta, prefiriendo haberse retirado en vez de haber escuchado ese mal entendido, se levanta, se sacude los overoles ya que se encontraban aterrados de aquel enfrentamiento con Wario, salió de la habitación

Recorriendo los pasillos del navío que se encontraba en medio del océano del reino de los hongos, y al seguir su trayectoria se encuentra con Mona, que estaba sentada en un costal de azúcar y usando un barril como mesa para deleitarse un café acompañado con galletas sabor naranja mientras leía una revista antigua de chismes.

Mario se extraña demasiado porque se encontraba tan tranquila y sin pena ni gloria –Un ciborg perdido, quizás ande rondando solo por algún descuidado tripulante que selo robo y lo encendió, o quizás ya se escapó del barco y ninguno se haya dado cuenta, además de que es la única forma de que el barco salga flotando al espacio, encontrar a la reina Peach y derrocar a Bowser Jr. y lo más importante, que Mario regrese a su época. Esta actitud de calma que tiene Mona lo estresa, lo enoja, así que se acerca donde esta ella a reclamar del porque esta tan tranquila.

La chica suspira, al parecer lo que le había dicho Mario le incomodó algo -¿Te digo algo amigo?... yo ya sé dónde se encuentra el canalla de Wario, tranquilo, bien, si te digo, me vas a querer ayudar, y si no, les contaras a los demás, y más bien, supongo que se cómo va a salir de su escondite, pero aunque es muy peligroso, eso lo debo de hacer yo sola, porque si los demás me ayudan sería contraproducente, y como el ambiente es muy tenso aquí, si no se encuentra, van a creer que me estoy amotinando… así como tú lo estás pensando ahora.

Mona no quería ser malinterpretada por decir que sabía dónde estaba, pero, si la reina Yohimiro la hubiese escuchado, seguramente la haría caminar por la plancha –Fuf, olvídalo Mario, llevamos todo el día buscando y se empieza a anochecer, tendré que ir –Mario la detiene, pues le había dicho de que él podía ir para ayudarla y que no se arriesgara, pero le negó con un tono muy enérgico, ella pensó que Mario creía que no podía defenderse -¡Yo iré Mario, gracias!

Capítulo 2-3: Odisea Galáctica.

El ambiente que se respiraba en el dinobarco era muy sicótico, los tripulantes desconfiaban unos de los otros, algo estaba atormentando la mente de Yohimiro y Mona estaría arriesgando su vida en la zona más peligrosa del barco: La caja fuerte de los tesoros, Mona supondría que el ciborg de Wario estaría ahí, pero, no pudo encontrar la caja fuerte, así que saco una moneda que traía en su bolsillo, de oro, y la puso en el suelo como carnada, se escondió detrás de unos barriles, sin hacer ruido espero a que Wario apareciera, pero, de pronto, la moneda sola se movió, Mona la quiso atrapar, pero en vez de atrapar la moneda atrapo un brazo, aunque no sabía lo que ocurría, no podía tomar la moneda, alguien que no veía quería quitársela. Era Wario.

Parecía que Mona era llevada por una fuerza sobrenatural hasta lo alto de un mástil, Mona estaba colgada de ambas manos sosteniendo el brazo invisible, en eso, un yoshi azul claro observa que Mona estaba por caer a tres metros ocasionándole heridas, así que el yoshi muy valiente fue a salvarla, pero cuando iba a trepar el mástil, Wario salto hasta el otro mástil, ocasionándole confusión al pequeño yoshi, a la vez que su valentía empezó a escasear, bajo del mástil, y corrió hasta su dormitorio para pedir refuerzos, tomo unas láminas metálicas y las golpeo para despertar a sus compañeros.

¡Despierten, despierten todos, alguien está en peligro! -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Porque nos despiertas? –le exigía un toad verde aun amodorrado por el sueño –Creo que alguien corre peligro –trata de excusar a su compañero un yoshi morado que estaba aún somnoliento -¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

En eso, Mona estaba balanceándose por la fuerza invisible de Wario como si fuese un péndulo, uno de los brazos se le soltó y empezó a gritar, el Yoshi azul claro y sus compañeros fueron a rescatar a Mona, el yoshi giro una cuerda y la lanzo atrapando uno de los pies de Mona.

-Tiren con fuerza les decía el Yoshi azul cielo -¿No caerá al suelo si tiramos con fuerza? –El yoshi morado estaba un poco escéptico de lo que podría pasar -Si, creo que es una mala idea –también lo pensaba aquel toad verde –Yo sé lo que pasará, así que apóyenme todos y… tiren con fuerza… ¡TIREN!

Cinco personas contra la fuerza de Wario, hubiera sido bueno que lo hayan visto Mario, Timothy, Yohimiro o Yoshi, afortunadamente Toad vio aquella escena, Mona parecía un cometa, pero solo un tirón de Wario hizo que quienes tiraban del lado opuesto de la cuerda raspasen todo su cuerpo, así que tiraban más y más hasta que mona rebotó hacia ellos y todos cayeron al suelo, Wario volvió a ser visible y Toad lo había visto todo, en eso llega Yohimiro, ella solo le pareció haber visto a cuatro hombres que capturaron a alguien robándose un droide, Mona y Yohimiro se habían visto un buen tiempo a los ojos.

Mona, acompáñame por favor, ¡Los quiero a todos ustedes en la sala del orden! –Nunca antes se había usado la sala del orden, Yohimiro la había hecho muy pequeña por que no creía necesitarla, parecía una sala donde se interrogaban a los criminales a excepción del espejo, Yohimiro interrogó a todos los presentes uno por uno… por que no cabían – ¿Por qué Mona?, yo confiaba en ti –Wario es invisible, observe…

Mona trata de hacer que Wario se torne en invisible, pero Yohimiro la detiene – ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarlo?, y para colmo, tú estabas involucrada –Yo trate de capturarlo, yo había dejado como carnada una moneda, cuando vi que se movía sola no lo podía yo creer, así que quería atraparla, pero lo que atrapé parecía un brazo y…

El resto ya nos lo sabemos, la reina sorprendida le contesta -¡QUE HISTORIA TAN ABSURDA! –Es verdad, todos los que me ayudaron le dirían eso -¿Ayudando?, te estaban atrapando –Antes de que me juzgue, interrogue a los otros por favor –Eso es lo que voy a hacer, puedes retirarte.

Cinco entrevistas después…

Usted, en el registro de Toad dice que usted estaba rondando a las cinco de la mañana. –Le decía Yohimiro a aquel Yoshi azul claro –Si, tenía sed y fui a tomar agua -Podría describirme lo que pasó. –Tiempo después de haberle comentado lo sucedido -¿Eso fue lo que pasó? –Si mi reina –Fuerzas invisibles levantaron a Mona y la llevaron de un mástil a otro, bien, puede retirarse.

La reina no había cambiado de perspectiva, iba a tener que desterrarla, pero en eso llega Daisy, junto a Timothy cargando con un carrito a Wario –Reina Yohimiro, deténgase, tenemos pruebas de que Mona es inocente –No quiero que me digan que son fuerzas invisibles, o fantasmas, o demonios, porque de seis personas que entreviste solo estaban conscientes Mona, un yoshi y Toad, los otros tres se durmieron mientras yo los interrogaba.

Sí, Ella nos contó que quería activar un botón en Wario pero que usted no le permitió –Si, fue muy difícil encontrarlo como para que ella lo volviera a encender y empezar otra vez –Ese botón no lo enciende… -Timothy corrige a la reina mientras activa el botón, Wario se torna invisible, y Yohimiro queda impactada. ¿Cómo es posible?

Según Timothy es como su sistema de seguridad autómata, la mayoría de los Ciborgs poseen esta clase de equipo –le respondía Daisy a Yohimiro -¿Eso no requiere de energía? –Aun la reina no lograba atar cabos -La energía humana le sirve para eso –Eso lo explica todo, ¡pero qué loca historia!

Después del almuerzo, En el cuarto de motores, Timothy instala el propulsor que los llevara al espacio a encontrar el castillo de Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi y Toad solo observaban –Listo, slurp, ya pueden acelerar –Voy a dar la orden –comento Yoshi mientras salía de la habitación -¿Está tomando Wacka jugo concentrado?, esas cosas hacen daño, Timothy -¿En serio Toad? -Bueno, a la larga hace daño al igual que la comida chatarra que come -Jajaja, que simpático es usted… Mario, voy a decirte algo que hace ``tiempo´´ debí decirte –Estos jóvenes.

Timothy y Mario se alejan de ahí y van hacia el comedor principal.

Mario, Luigi se encuentra en el castillo de Rosalina, Lady bow me había comentado que se lo encontró en su aldea y que le espantaba mucho estar ahí, al parecer, ella fue muy hospitalaria con él, cuando se terminó la guerra entre Bowser y Peach, hace años, como sabemos, Bowser ganó, se casó con la princesa, pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que al siguiente año de eso ella se escapó, y está ahora en el espacio con Rosalina y organizó un escuadrón con toads y…

Han estado buscando a personas, aldeanos, médicos, soldados, y sobre todo te está buscando a ti Mario, a lo que voy es que Lady Bow me comentó de que un día vio como un enorme castillo aterrizó del cielo y era Peach diciéndoles a los kloboos de que estaba reclutando, y Lady Bow la apoyó entregándole comida, dinero, soldados, y… a Luigi, la princesa se sorprendió mucho de que no hubiese envejecido como ella lo ha hecho a lo largo de estos catorce años, me dijo la fantasmita que ella tiene las esperanzas de encontrarte como te recuerda, joven.

Hace una pausa –Lo que sucede, es que he llegado a conclusión de que Lukas uso la maquina primero conmigo, luego con Luigi, y después contigo, y somos los únicos que no embonamos en esta época, es al parecer 100% efectivo de que fue un plan perfecto, si fuese por mí ya habríamos regresado, pero no nos enviaron al futuro, nos congelaron durante catorce años, solo atrapando a Lukas es como podremos regresar, porque yo solo no puedo comprender ni puedo lograr regresarnos a la época que nos corresponde, necesito ayuda de otros científicos, científicos que se encuentran en el castillo de Rosalina.

Timothy (Elvin Gadd) se retira de ahí, mientras en la parte trasera de la nave, Yohimiro está dispuesta a despegar –Yoshi, todos los mandos están al 100%, espero las condiciones de los demás –Mi sección opera correctamente –Instalando la burbuja de oxigeno –le informa un toad rojo a Yoshi –perfecto –Una burbuja ovalada es inflada en la proa y después se invirtió hacia la nave -Motores encendidos –grito un yoshi –Cabinas de emergencia listas –Provisiones listas –reportaba un yoshi morado –Propulsor activado –grito Timothy desde las afueras del cuarto de motores –Bien, despeguemos ya –termina Yohimiro. La nave es inclinada, el agua sucia que estaba tranquila, al hacer el despegue, el agua formuló un remolino, al final, el barco se estabilizó. –Éxito señores –dijo Yohimiro, acto seguido todos aplaudían y expresaban su triunfo.

Bien, silencio, silencio, llevamos once meses desde que este barco, el barco de batalla el St. Yolomón zarpo en busca de la Reina Peach y cada vez estamos más cerca de lograr este objetivo, así que mañana celebraremos con una maravillosa comida preparada por la princesa Daisy y su servidora -¡Viva la reina Yohimiro! –grito Yoshi incentivando a la tripulación a alabar con aplausos y ``vivas´´ a la reina, esta, observó muy extrañada a Yoshi, en eso, un astronauta chocó con el barco y…

Capítulo 2-4: El ejército melocotón.

`` ¡Mama mía!´´ fue lo único que se escuchaba de aquel astronauta cada vez que chocaba con la burbuja, Mario, al instante reconoció que era su hermano Luigi, así que por ende, Timothy sabia también quién era, pero decidió actuar rápido, tomo a un toad de su cabeza y lo empezó a mover como campana -¡No lo dejen así, se trata del mismísimo Luigi Mario!

Todos los de la tripulación salieron y sacaron algunas sogas, unos se montaron arriba de otros, pero al final los rebotes de Luigi dieron a parar a una ventana circular del barco, que empezó a girar hasta salir adentro del barco junto a unos barriles, toda la tripulación quería conocer al nuevo visitante, Yohimiro muy molesta les llamo la atención, también ella quería verlo, así que golpeteando su telescopio contra unos barandales, logro su cometido -¡Señores, señores, orden, guarden silencio y despejen el área! -Una vez despejada el área, Luigi algo inconsciente pudo ver a Mario y su hermano, en la parte más lejana del barco, así que corrió hasta el otro extremo del barco, alegre y con los brazos abiertos…

¡Oh hermano!, ¿Dónde te habías metido?, la reina Peach buscándote por todos lados y nada, pero, ¡oh!, al fin ya estás aquí -¿Sabes dónde está la reina Peach? –Le pregunta entusiasmada Yohimiro -¿Qué si se?, ella me dijo que los buscara, está en el castillo de Rosalina –Si, más bien, ¿En qué lugar exactamente?, porque de lo que he escuchado, su castillo recorre toda la galaxia –Oh, cierto, mire, por fortuna, no soy el único que explora la galaxia buscándolos, así que permítanme hacer una llamada –saca una especie de celular -¡aquí scout verde, ¿me copian?!

Tardan algo de tiempo

Aquí Scout Rosa, ¿Qué necesitas Scout verde? –Scout Amarillo aquí, necesito ayuda por favor -Scout Morado, ¿Qué necesita Scout verde? –Yo hablé primero Scout Morado –Si, pero creo que el Scout Amarillo requiere de tu ayuda –Le reclamaba scout morado a scout rosa –No sé si resista mucho tiempo –seguía pidiendo ayuda el scout amarillo -Eh, Scout Rosa, está bien si vas a ayudar al Scout Amarillo –le ofrecía Luigi tremenda invitación –No, yo te contesté primero –Soy tu superior Scout Rosa.

¿Desde cuándo tú ya eres superior a mí? –Exigía la scout respuestas –Por el orden: Scout Verde, Scout Amarillo, Scout Morado y Scout Rosa –scout morado le decía tratando de defender a Luigi -¡ahhh! Así que yo soy la última. -¡Y yo la tercera! –Scout Verde, ayúdame –Yo soy arbitrario, pero creo que dadas las circunstancias, tu Scout Rosa debes de ir a apoyar al Scout amarillo, tu nave posee mejores herramientas -¡Eso no es apoyo Scout verde! –Debes ir Scout Rosa, te lo ha dicho tu superior –Yo conteste primero, no es justo Scout Verde –Ordenes son ordenes, jerarquías son jerarquías –Justificaba Luigi –Todo esto es tu culpa Scout Morado –Bien, digamos que dice el Scout amarillo por qué no vas a ayudarlo, ¿Scout Amarillo?... ¿Scout amarillo? -¡Ves lo que provocas por no respetar quien contesta primero las llamadas! -¿Yo? Si no pusieras tantos tapujos nada de esto estaría pasando Rosa –Luigi enojado trata de darle fin a esa discusión que parecía no tener fin.

¡YA BASTA, SIN ESCUSAS, SCOUT ROSA, ESTOY EN LOMAK 51 –Se escuchan algunos aplausos provenientes del scout rosa, se le cumplió su cometido –Scout Morado, ayuda al pobre scout amarillo, scout verde fuera!

Yohimiro se extraña de la conversación -¿Scouts? –Sí, los soldados de Bowser tienen registrados nuestros nombres así que nos pusimos apodos, aparte de disfrazarnos de astronautas -¿Peach es el Scout Rosa? –Bueno fuera, scout morado es toadette, scout amarillo es waluigi, scout verde soy yo y la scout rosa es Penny Crigor, no se nos permite saber la localización de Peach dentro del castillo –A Waluigi le queda el color morado. ¿No crees?

Pues sí, pero uno no puede calmar ni a Toadette ni a Penny -¿Esta muchachita de dónde viene? –Según esto me dijo que es de ciudad Diamante -¿Es lista? –Je, lo que tiene de lista lo tiene de necia, me extraña que me pregunte mucho sobre ella –Solo es curiosidad –Bueno, será mejor que esconda a mi hermano Mario, ella lo quiere conocer y no le aconsejo que eso suceda, cuando me conoció a mí se desmayó –Pobrecita.

Penny Crigor, nieta del doctor Crigor, había sido reclutada al ejercito melocotón para ayudarles, y es bueno que haya convencido a Luigi a ir para allá, porque ella conoce un buen secreto –Una hora después, Luigi y Yoshi fueron al camarote para una junta que Yohimiro había convocado -¡Oye, tu amiga Penny aún no llega!, para eso tendremos esta junta.  
Si, baja un poco la voz, creo que puede haber un micrófono.

Luigi le había susurrado eso a Yoshi mientras examinaba cada rincón del camarote, recorrió un librero y examino cada uno de ellos, paso a una pequeña mesa, le dio unos ligeros golpes, se empezó a escuchar un eco, al escuchar el eco, Luigi volteo a ver a Yoshi, por encima de la mesa estaba un florero, volvió a darle unos ligeros golpes en él, y se escuchó aún más fuerte el eco, así que metió su mano en el fondo del artefacto de cerámica.

Encontré uno Yoshi -Em… Luigi… -Necesito ayuda, creo que se atora, así que ponte en la parte contraria de donde estoy yo y tiro con todas tus fuerzas -Pero Luigi, debo decirte que… -Luego me platicas, ahora quítame este jarrón -Suelte el artefacto porque…

Buena idea, quito mi mano, si, ya sé cómo, uno, dos, tres, tira –El brazo de Luigi salió, le arrebato el jarrón a Yoshi y lo agito para sacar el artefacto, que cayó al suelo e inmediatamente lo piso para destruirlo, Yohimiro entra con Timothy y Mario y observo a Luigi haciendo eso, ella se asombra -Mi… bocina… ¿Qué le hiciste a mi bocina? –Le exige la reina al plomero verde -¿Su bocina? Creí que era un micrófono –De hecho lo es, cuando me despierto, me quedo sorda, desde que nací necesito esa bocina, de lo contrario me quedo escuchando todo el día de un solo lado –Yoshi, ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso antes? -Trate, pero usted no me dejo –Ella se veía algo molesta –Mmm, Disculpe, ¿me permite su bocina?

Timothy le extendía el brazo mientras Yohimiro le entrega la bocina –Aunque usted sepa muchísimo de estas cosas, dudo mucho que pueda repararla –Ahh… eso lo dice porque no sabe quién soy yo realmente -¿Qué trata de decir? –Nada, déjemelo a mí, y su bocina quedara como nueva.

Dos horas después en el comedor principal, Luigi comía una pasta, en eso llega Yoshi -¡Oye! –empieza a hablar en voz baja –Tu amiga aun no llega –Oh Yoshi, a mi… me agrada que se pierda un rato, me fastidia a mi cada vez que habla de mi hermano, parece que no tiene otro tema de conversación, y dicen que desde que desapareció le nació un interés enorme por conocernos, yo ya les dije, vale más de que escondan a Mario, es capaz de que le dé un infarto de tan solo verlo –Yoshi extrañado le pregunta en serio -¿De verdad le pasa eso? –Se desmayó al verme, con eso te digo todo.

Se escucha un timbre de teléfono, era ella, Luigi suponía eso, que estaba ya llegando, para conocer al fin a su ídolo favorito –Scout verde al habla, ¿Qué sucede scout rosa? –Scout Rosa al habla, No encuentro su barco -¿Cómo de que no lo encuentras? -No sé, seguí tus indicaciones, según estas en Lomak 61, ¿No?

¿Cómo? Dije Lomak 51, tu estas en el otro extremo –Un enorme y súbito silencio invadió el lugar, que hasta Luigi pensó que se había interrumpido la transmisión –Scout Rosa, ¿Me escuchas scout rosa? –Eh… Si, ya voy para allá, Scout Rosa cambio y fuera –Deberíamos cambiarnos de sistema ¿no? –Le pregunta Yoshi apoyando a su pequeño pupilo –Lomak 51 es muy extenso, tardara todavía como tres días en encontrarnos. Mientras, hay que esperar.

Tres días después, Luigi recibiría la anhelada llamada de Penny, extraviada en Lomak 51, Yohimiro estaba cerca de él sintonizando su bocina ya reparada –Y… ¿Cuánto tiempo usa su bocina majestad? -¿Eh?... –se extraña de que Luigi le diga ``su majestad´´, por lo general, todos le habían dicho reina, reina Yohimiro, mi lady o simplemente Yohimiro, y solo sus súbditos solían llamarla así, se extraña el que un extraño la llame de ese modo –mmm, bueno, suelo usarla hasta que pueda oír, Yoshi me había platicado del porque no quiere que su amiga a Mario –Créame, debe de esconderlo de ella –Suena su teléfono –Scout verde al habla –Scout verde, estoy en un planeta en forma de queso, ¿están más adelante o atrás de él? –Estamos debajo de él –Bien, cambio y fuera, jijiji –No me gusto como se escuchó eso –Creo que… Yohimiro le avisa mientras gira su bocina –escucho que va a anclarnos, pero, ¿Cómo? –En eso SMACK SMACK, Yohimiro sorprendida voltea a ver a Luigi –No…puede…ser –el celular de Luigi vuelve a sonar –Scout Rosa al habla, Scout Verde, ¿Por dónde entro? –Yohimiro le arrebata a Luigi su celular –Debes de entrar por una ventana cerda de la popa, ¿Estas sosteniéndote de la nave? –Scout Rosa, cambio y fuera. –Penny respondió haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta.

SMACK SMACK SMACK, parecía que un pato enorme rodeaba la nave, cuando se acercó más, una nave con cuatro extremidades que en sus extremos estaban una especie de chupones que adherían la burbuja de la nave del barco, esta nave paso por encima de Yohimiro, cosa que la empezó a poner un poco preocupada Yohimiro: ¿Va a romper la burbuja, dile a tu amiga que se detenga!, muchos se empezaron a alarmar, Mario, Luigi no se alarmaron ni se sorprendieron, tampoco Timothy, Mario al parecer ya no le sorprendía esta era.

La nave metió sus patas hacia el interior de la misma, se abrió la compuerta de la popa y expulso una persona, esta giró y cayo de pie, una mujer joven, pelirroja, gafas verdes, y su traje de astronauta rosa, corrió inmediatamente hacía con Luigi.

¡Luigi, conseguiste más personas para lo de la resistencia! ¡Qué bien! –Lo abraza, más bien lo exprime -¿Dónde está? -Eh… ¿Quién?...no entiendo –Luigi extrañado trata de engañar a Penny -¡Ja, buen intento Luigi! ¿Crees que caería?, tengo receptada una señal de una bocina de que esconderían a Mario, quiero verlo. -¿una bocina? –Voltea a ver a Yohimiro algo molesto –Lo siento Luigi, me quedo sorda –Penny estaba buscando y buscando, y como dicen: el que busca encuentra, Mario estaba en una bodega, Penny se queda sin aliento, da un grito eufórico por diez segundos y luego cae al suelo. Los demás tratan de levantarla.

Eh… ¿estará ella bien? –Mona preocupada pregunta al resto -¿Qué le…? ¿Por qué reacciona ella así? –La reina buscando respuestas –No lo sé, pero mientras hay que llevarla a una hamaca para que descanse –Luigi les decía al grupo que estaba alrededor –No sé por qué ya no me extraña nada –les decía Toad mientras intentaban cargarla -¡Huy! como pesa –Yoshi quejándose -Lastima que yo no pueda ayudarles –excusándose Daisy -¿Sabían que fue mi alumna? –les presumía Timothy –El barco ahora si logro moverse de lugar para evitar que la armada de Boswer Jr. los atrape.

Acostada en la hamaca, Penny despierte y observa en su reloj la hora -¡oh!, ¡Voy a llegar tarde! –Ya despertó, ¿se encuentra bien? –Le preguntaba Yohimiro al verla fuera de la hamaca –No, Debo estar allá a las ocho P.M. -¿Cómo que a las ocho? –Nuestros horarios, ahora son las siete –Es en una Hora Penny -¡Voy muy atrás!, dígame, ¿Dónde están los volantes y el timón? –En la popa, ¿Dónde más? –Ahora vuelvo, discúlpeme de lo que paso –No fue… -Penny había salido volando –una molestia –Listo –Dijo aliviada Penny mientras en eso el barco es impulsado hasta donde está el castillo de Rosalina.

Obvio no llego a las ocho como lo planeado, pero lo que si resulto como lo planeado fue la gran cena que tenían planeada Daisy y Yohimiro para los tripulantes del St. Yolomon, la reina de los Yoshis en voz baja se decía antes de dar un brindis –me duele la cabeza por la visita de esta señorita con el barco, ejem –golpetea su copa –Brindemos, por la reina Peach, por el regreso de Mario y Luigi… y de esta señorita llamada Penny, que sin ella, no hubiéramos encontrado a la reina Peach, ¿alguien más quiere añadir algo? –Yoshi se pone de pie –Un brindis por Yohimiro… -Pausa –y por Daisy que nos gratifican nuestra compañía con esta cena, salud –Yohimiro no hizo gesto alguno -¿Alguien más?, bien, salud -¡Salud! –todos en coro hacen el brindis.

Después del brindis, las diez mesas están ocupadas por personas que hablaban, comían y reían, Yohimiro no estaba del todo alegre –Lo volviste a hacer Yoshi -¿Hacer qué? –Últimamente me has estado alabando, antes de que llegara Luigi y ahora con lo de la cena -¿No te agrada? –Pues no sé a dónde piensas llegar con esto –Bueno, desde aquel día cuando te acorrale, supe que algo te sucedía y…

Hace una pausa debido a que Yohimiro lo observa muy enojada -¿Por qué no me dices que te pasa? –Estoy bien –No, no está bien, eso que tiene acumulado podría consumirla -Yohimiro observa a Yoshi con una expresión muy severa hacia él, se levanta, se despide de todos, debía procurar que el trayecto del barco estuviera al cien… mientras, en otra mesa, Daisy logro ver que se había retirado ella y seguido de eso, como unos diez minutos, Yoshi también se había levantado.

Si como no –ironizaba Daisy en otra mesa con Mona –No creo que ella este mintiendo sobre eso –Se fue porque ella tiene un problema sentimental –en eso Toad interrumpe a Mona -¿Me pasas la sal? –Y Luigi interrumpe a Daisy -¿Me pasas a salsa? –ambas repartieron sal y salsa, y ambos agradecieron –Si, Mona, Quiero pedirte algo, ve a mi cuarto, toma un telescopio, según esto vas a observar las estrellas pero vigilaras a Yohimiro, si algo grave ocurre, vienes y me avisas –está bien.

Mona se retira de ahí, algunos de los comensales estaban preocupados, otros dándose un baquetón, como Timothy, que estaba en otra mesa, junto con Penny y Mario que también se estaba atascando a más no poder de pasta, incluyendo también a ese yoshi azul claro que salvó a Mona –Mmm, esto se va a poner bueno, oh rayos, se me acabo la salsa, voy a la mesa donde esta Luigi, veré si tiene, con permiso –Cuando Timothy se retiró, Penny se le empezó a acercar más a Mario, algo presumida intenta hacerle platica –uhm, quisiera que conocieras mi laboratorio, tantos experimentos y teorías que con mucho gusto te mostraría, en cuanto lleguemos al castillo de Rosalina te llevaré primeramente ahí y…

Mario seguía comiendo, al parecer, Penny no logro atraer la atención del fontanero. Pero su sexto sentido le empezó a dar una idea, le toma una mano y la aprieta fuertemente, ¿Sabes?, Yohimiro por descuido, en su bocina, cuando habló con Luigi, todo lo que ella escuchaba yo lo escuchaba también y… hablaron sobre ti… y por ende…

Mario termina su platillo sin seguir haciéndole caso a Penny, quiere ir por mas, pero Penny le toma la otra mano, quedaron viéndose frente a frente, ella lo miro a los ojos muy decisiva con un toque lúgubre –Puedo devolverte a tu era.

Todos dormidos, Luigi despierta, quiere respirar algo de aire fresco en la proa, tres minutos después observo algo…Luigi: Hemos llegado (va a despertar a los demás) ¡Señores, el castillo de Rosalina a la vista! La tripulación alegremente observaba el resplandor del castillo de Rosalina, donde Peach se encontraba.

Súper Mario XV El escuadrón galáctico de Rosalina. Capítulo 3-1: Que la cacería comience.

Cuando el barco de San Yolomon arribó a el castillo de Rosalina, se esperaba una bienvenida muy calurosa, y vaya que si la fue, una muy calurosa, llena de proyectiles de fuego, balas como las que Mario solía esquivar con gran facilidad hace catorce años, de forma imposible podría esquivar estos proyectiles que se les podía fácilmente comparar con flechas de acero, tan rápidas y destructivas, inevitablemente el navío san Yolomon fue destruido en miles de pedazos, cada bala que rozaba los bordes del barco provocaban su destrucción con una tremenda intensidad, desintegrando parte por parte las piezas del barco, chocando con el castillo de Rosalina, esto desconcertó a los tripulantes del barco, la Reina Yohimiro ante tal acto la hacen enojar, logra bajarse de lo que quedó del barco, Mario logra reconocer a la princesa Rosalina, pero ahora en vez de usar su tupé, se percata que ahora usa un parche de color azul oscuro. Algo más seria, su mirada expresaba severidad, arrogancia ante los invitados (intrusos).

¿Qué hacen aquí? –Hemos venido en son de paz, es muy insensato que nos ataquen de esa forma, solo queremos ayudar -¿Ayudar?, nadie pidió ayuda, el hijo del Rey Bowser nos va a encontrar con ustedes aquí, nuestra resistencia es la única que queda, más vale que se vayan de aquí antes de que les haga algo irreparable –Todos se extrañan ante estos comentarios que parecen muy amenazadores, y sin ninguna pizca de cortesía, Yohimiro voltea a ver a Luigi y a Penny, ambos de igual forma se extrañaron de ver como Rosalina se comportaba de forma muy agresiva, ambos sabían que algo estaba mal –Princesa, por favor, guarde su compostura –se dirige a la tripulación –así no suele comportarse.

Será lo que sea, pero no es forma de recibir aliados –Rosalina se limita a oír esos comentarios por parte de Yohimiro, en ella rondaba un problema muy fuerte, algo que no se podía ignorar, algo que pudo haber remediado, pero no pudo actuar a tiempo y fue un desastre, logra ver e identificar a Mario, el pequeño plomero nunca se escapaba de la vista de quienes viven en esta futurística época, en ese momento ignora a todos y se dirige para con Mario para decirle unas palabras, se acerca hacia donde esta Mario, y le susurra al oído –Ayúdanos… los hermanos de Bowser Jr. están aquí, han tomado bajo custodia y posesión el castillo, ayúdanos así como yo te ayude, hazlo, y podrás ver a tu ser querido.

Rosalina se incorpora y se retira sin voltear a ver a los demás, todos los de alrededor preguntándose qué le dijo a Mario en voz baja y al oído, dejando a Penny y a Luigi en una situación muy confusa. Les da la espalda, y da la orden -¡Guardias!, quiero que encarcelen a todos los intrusos, excepto a él –apunta hacia Mario –Llévenlo con Larry Koopa, de seguro a él le complacerá verlo con sus propios ojos.

Los guardias se llevan a toda la tripulación al calabozo, Mario es escoltado por unos cuantos soldados koopa y por Rosalina, todo esto estaba muy extraño, sin ningún sentido. El castillo de Rosalina estaba tal como Mario lo había recordado, nada más que ahora con el detalle de que Rosalina estaba más angustiada por la invasión de los koopas, suben a una torre, donde se encuentran con el nuevo dirigente del castillo, Larry koopa, al subir, Rosalina trata de comunicarse mentalmente con Mario.

Perdóname por mi actitud, pero sabrás que el príncipe Bowser Jr. ha conquistado ya todo el reino y ahora quiere conquistar la galaxia, es un monstruo, un monstruo cuya sed de poder y hambre de conquista no parecen tener fin, ahora trata de usar a sus hermanos para sus fines malévolos, debes detener esta locura pronto Mario, ahora –Mario asiente, y los guardias se extrañan y se preguntan del por qué asintió con su cabeza, al final suben al tope de la torre, Larry koopa estaba en un trono, su atuendo era parecido a la de un _rockero_ , su cabello era ya una melena, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, rojos, parecía un demente, lo único que hacia Rosalina era mirarlo, mirarlo pero con ojos de furia, de impotencia y de querer hacer algo para sacar a tal engendro de su castillo…

Larry koopa, estamos aquí porque… -Rosalina voltea a ver a Mario quizá por última vez –tenemos algo que le podría interesar –Lo estoy viendo mi querida Rosy –mira de reojo a Mario, muy indiferente, se percata de que tal héroe era poca cosa ya para él, ríe incontrolablemente –así que tú eres el héroe que va a desterrarnos, el que va a poner todo en orden –Mario solo se limita a ponerse en posición de ataque, Larry al ver esto, vuelve a dar unas carcajadas de maniaco –y aun así crees poder derrotarme, te reto enano, no te tengo miedo.

En efecto, Larry koopa se había levantado de su silla de un salto de unos 9 metros hasta caer justo en frente de Mario, el techo de la torre retumbaba, así, la batalla había comenzado, Mario trata de saltar como tradicionalmente lo hacía, pero ya no funcionaba, aquel mocoso de hace catorce años ya ha crecido, Larry dio un colazo, no acertó en Mario, pero salió volando por los aires de tal impacto, Mario trato de agarrar la cola de tal bestia y empezó a girarlo, era muy parecido a una batalla contra el rey bowser, la única y mala realidad es que no era contra Bowser, sino contra quizá uno de los hijos más inofensivos que el recordaba, Mario logra aventarlo, salió disparado, cayo de la torre en donde estaban, esa monstruosidad cayo irremediablemente al suelo, a la planta baja, los tripulantes del san Yolomon y los que residían en el castillo se asustaron por el ruido estrepitoso que causo al caer, muchos creían que ya había muerto, porque el cuerpo estaba inerte , inmóvil se había quedado así por mucho tiempo, los prisioneros que ya estaban en una torre vecina logran confundirse aún más, algunos yoshis se empiezan a asustar, en eso su líder les da unas palabras de aliento…

¡CALLENSE, ESA NO ES FORMA DE COMPORTARSE! ¡MI PUEBLO DEBE DE SER VALIENTE! –entonces piensa: ``ella nos puso aquí para protegernos´´ -¡Yoshi, ven aquí! –Yoshi al oír el enérgico tono de la reina corre hacia ella -¿Si mi lady? –No sé si se pueda efectuar un ataque desde aquí, ¿Cómo ve? –No lo sé, debo de examinar muy bien la habitación para poder decirle si es posible, en un segundo le digo –mientras el pequeño amigo verde va a realizar cálculos, la reina ejecuta otra parte del plan –Timothy, necesito que por favor calcule un ángulo ideal desde aquí para poder atacar y ayudar a Mario –No, la única vista hacia afuera viene siendo esa pequeña ventana en la cual está usted su majestad, dudo mucho que se pueda efectuar un ataque, a menos que hagamos un agujero con un explosivo, si es que los hay para poder atacar.

NO, tiene que ser ataque a discreción. Pero debemos acertar en el blanco, ¿entiende? Solo así podremos ayudarlo -¿y cómo cuál ataque cree usted que sería efectivo contra tal monstruo? –Yoshi le pregunto a Yohimiro, tal sentencia la dejo un poco pensativa, luego de unos segundos de silencio le contestó –Tendríamos que atacar en una debilidad –Mientras la reina Yohimiro y la tripulación preparan un ataque sorpresa para ayudar a Mario, Larry Koopa se empieza a mover, empieza a recobrar el conocimiento, da un salto muy alto y vuelve a aterrizar en la torre donde Mario y Rosalina estaban.

Si tan solo tuviera mi varita, podríamos ya terminar con esta locura –pensaba Rosalina, mientras Larry reía como un maniático -¿acaso crees que tus tradicionales ataques pueden vencerme? –vuelve a reír –estas muy equivocado mi querido fontanero –Larry comienza a hacer un extraño ruido en su boca, como si fuese un gato a punto de escupir una bola de pelo, pero no, Larry comienza a escupir fuego como un lanzallamas, unas llamaradas azules brotan de su boca, las llamas salen de la torre, la tripulación logra ver esas llamas, Yohimiro al ver esto se enfurece aún más -¡RAPIDO, DEBEN PENSAR, DEBE DE HABER UN PUNTO DEBIL EN EL!

Las llamas cesan, Mario logra esquivar las escurridizas llamas azules, Rosalina por igual, sin querer darse por vencido toma valor, brinca y con su puño golpea el mentón de tal bestia, cae al suelo boca arriba, Mario agarra nuevamente su cola y la gira con mayor fuerza que la vez anterior, gira, gira y gira. Con rapidez y fuerza, Rosalina piensa ``será inútil, el único punto débil que le conozco es su melena, ahí el muy canalla escondió mi varita, espero que…´´

Mario avienta nuevamente a Larry, pero esta vez, choca a una torre vecina, es destruida, y queda al descubierto la tripulación que estaba encerrada, Rosalina al ver como las personas estaban tan cerca de su melena, esta trata de comunicarse mentalmente con Yohimiro –Espero y esto funcione –se dijo a si misma por un momento la princesa de las estrellas –Yohimiro, ¿puedes oírme?, no te asustes, soy Rosalina, por favor, busquen en su melena, ahí escondió mi varita, encuéntrenla por favor.

Yohimiro se extraña por esa voz interior, se espantó un poco, pero obedeció tal favor, ordenó a los de la tripulación que encontraran en la melena de tal monstruosidad la varita, la tripulación no quiso, los yoshis sí, porque si no, triste su destino si osan desobedecer las órdenes de su enérgica y severa líder. Al final, Yohimiro encuentra una especie de pistola con una estrella, Rosalina nuevamente se comunica con ella.

``Esa es mi varita, arrójala por los aires´´ Yohimiro la arroja, y como si fuese un magneto la varita de Rosalina va directamente a su mano, Larry nuevamente se despierta, y vuelve a saltar hacia la torre de batalla donde esta Mario, la bestia empezó a embestir, a tratar de taclear, Mario pensaba que ya era su final, pero esta vez Rosalina llevaba una gran ventaja, con su varita en forma de pistola apuntó hacia Larry, y empezó a disparar trozos de estrella en contra de él; Mario; sorprendido; ante este cambio en Rosalina que no se esperaba, parecía como un mercenario capturando una bestia que valía millones, Larry ahora tenía el objetivo de embestir a Rosalina, la vigilante de las estrellas con la adrenalina al máximo disparaba cada vez más veces, la varita al expulsar los trozos de estrella se podía contemplar como Rosalina era impulsada por la intensidad de los disparos, la bestia parecía no ceder a ellos, pero al final, logro desviar a Larry y evitar que la embistiera, la varita estaba que echaba humo, por tantos trozos de estrella que disparó, Rosalina solo se limitó a contemplar como Larry Koopa, estaba en el suelo, Rosalina estaba exhausta también, así que solo tiene energías para sacar un libro color verde y se lo avienta a Mario, este al acto seguido lo atrapa… -¡Rápido, debemos atraparlo en ese libro! Solo ábrelo.

Mario abre el libro, Larry Koopa empieza a transformarse, se empieza a desproporcionar, hasta tal grado que quedo literalmente como una estampilla, pegada en una especie de álbum fotográfico. Todos los presentes se quedaron en una especie de shock por unos cuantos minutos, no lo podían creer, esa bestia fue derrotada, una bestia que estuvo reinando en el castillo de Rosalina por meses, meses de ardua batalla, ardua planificación estratégica, y Mario junto con Rosalina logran vencerlo en tan solo unos minutos, eso, merecía una ovación, un enorme aplauso. Mario se asoma para ver de reojo a aquellos que lo admiraban en ese entonces, tiempo después observo a Rosalina, que descansaba sentada en los escombros jadeando, cansada y sin muchas energías miro detalladamente a Mario, y logro articular unas cuantas palabras… -Por fin… ahora puedo ver que con tu ayuda… podremos terminar con esta larga pesadilla de catorce años.

Mario la observaba extrañado, no sabía el por qué ella decía eso, si más bien fue ella quien logró atrapar a ese monstruo, cada día que pasaba estaba cada vez más convencido de que el solo no podría contra los enemigos de este mundo apocalíptico, de no ser por la ayuda de todos los que lo siguen, Rosalina, Penny Crigor, Mona, Daisy, Elvin Gadd, Yoshi, todos lo ayudaron en algún momento a salvar ya sea un pueblo o una persona de cierta situación, pero el solo no, y sobre todo; sin la ayuda de Yohimiro, su ejército de yoshis y su barco san Yolomon muy difícilmente hubiera podido llegar hasta donde está ahora.

Todos en la nave hablaban y murmuraban de lo que había pasado recientemente, Yohimiro no parecía estar, o no expresaba muy bien su alegría por el triunfo, tiempo después Rosalina empezó a recuperar energías, viendo que tenía más gente viviendo en su nave… -Es tiempo de ampliar esto.

Y en efecto el castillo empezó a ampliarse, más plataformas empezaron a aparecer para que hubiera un poco más de espacio para los nuevos invitados, al terminar dicho acto, empezó a buscar a Mario y a Yohimiro, no tardo mucho, se encontraban en una sala que estaba cerca de ahí, ambos sentados, uno en seguida del otro, Rosalina se les acerca:

Les agradezco muchísimo la ayuda brindada –No se preocupe, no es molestia –Espero que lo próximo que les pida no lo sea –pregona Rosalina –Claro que no, díganos de que se trata –No, aquí no, quisiera verlos en mi cabina de mando. Ya una vez Mario, Yohimiro y Rosalina en tal cabina, Rosalina se empeñó en que ningún ruido se escuchara de ahí, tapando toda grieta en el cuarto, al terminar esto, con su varita emana un holograma, era el mapa de las galaxias, los ocho sectores se veían idénticos de como los recordaba Mario, Yohimiro se asombra del asombro.

Cielos, ¡Qué gwande esta esto! -``gwande´´, Mario se extraña de que la reina pronunciara mal una palabra, ya que nunca le había escuchado que tales errores provinieran de una reina. Rosalina observa a Yohimiro con curiosidad, después de una pequeña pausa, les dice –Nos encontramos en el primer sector, como le había dicho a Mario su majestad, debemos de encontrar a los hijos de Bowser, a los ocho hijos que quedan repartidos en toda esta área, y debemos de actuar rápido, de lo contrario el malestar que experimenta el reino de los hongos se propagara por toda la galaxia, mi petición hacia ustedes creo que ya es clara, quisiera que me apoyaran a –les enseña el libro, lo alza y lo pone en la mesa –encerrarlos.

Yohimiro se queda pensativa por un buen rato –Correcto, la ayudaremos, pero créame que no estamos aquí por eso, estamos para encontrar a la Reina Peach y… -Claro, su ser querido, no se preocupen, los llevare ahora mismo con ella –Sin más escusas, Rosalina con su varita tele transporta a los tres hacia donde estaba la reina Peach, una habitación lúgubre, oscura, seca, muy silenciosa, se podía escuchar la respiración de Yohimiro, como se intensificaba de lo asustada que estaba por ver magia pura, Rosalina sin perder por ningún momento el encanto toma una pequeña llave, al parecer era de un guardarropa, cuando la tomo de un pequeño estante al lado de unos sillones les comento y advirtió:

Primero que nada, ustedes deben de saber que la Reina Peach es el icono de nuestra causa, sin ella todo por lo que hemos estado sufriendo por catorce años no tendría sentido y por consecuencia la resguardo en esta habitación, segundo, para mayor protección no se puede entrar a esta habitación si no se tele transportan a ella, y solo yo en esta nave puedo hacerlo, es una fortuna que Larry no supo de esto, si quieren volver a verla que creo será muy frecuente díganmelo, aunque sea muy de noche y sea muy absurda la causa, háganmelo saber, solo a ustedes dos les daré el permiso de entrar aquí, tercero… -En eso la reina Yohimiro interrumpe -Erm… disculpe pero solo veo que en esta habitación solo estamos nosotros tres.

A eso iba –continua Rosalina –tercero, como se darán cuenta, no hay nadie más que nosotros en esta habitación, y es porque la princesa se encuentra encerrada –hace un ligero movimiento con su varita y una enorme manta que estaba cubriendo una pared cae al suelo, revelando una pintura de la Reina Peach, Mario y Yohimiro se quedan impactados -en un cuadro, ella me pidió eso, que la encerrara en un cuarto y después en una pintura de ella para que nadie sospechara, siéntanse libres de entrar.

Ambos con cierto temor y curiosidad por la aventura, deciden entrar al cuadro, entra primero Mario, la pintura del cuadro se ondúlela como si agua fuere, al entrar Mario, Yohimiro se espanta, cae al suelo y trata en retroceder en cuatro patas, Rosalina y ella se miran fijamente. La reina de los Yoshis empezaba a sospechar mucho -¿Qué le hizo a Mario? –No te preocupes, él está bien –le extiende la mano –déjame ayudarte.

Mientras tanto, Mario fue redirigido a otra habitación, esta era más amplia y aluzada, el fontanero sin ninguna duda alcanza a ver a Peach, sentada en su escritorio, escribiendo, al parecer no se ha percatado que tiene visitas, Mario se acerca más, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la pluma con la que la Reina Peach escribía, sigue acercándose Mario y a pesar de que sus pisadas son ruidosas Peach no logra reaccionar, hasta que él le toca un hombro a ella, cuando paso eso, Peach deja de escribir, y entonces, solo entonces, sabía que era él y nadie más que él, aquella persona por la que estaba esperando, se quedaba en vela preguntándose por su bienestar, no respiraba y suspiraba a la vez por esa persona, esa persona que ya la hacía muerta durante tantos año –M…Mario, ¿eres tú?

Voltea su cabeza hacia su derecha para atrás para poder verlo bien, para asegurarse de que no era otra alucinación, toca con su frágil mano la mano bonachona de Mario, se levanta acto seguido de su escritorio y lo abraza, este abrazo perdura un buen tiempo, cuando Peach deja de abrazarlo ella piensa en decirle un montón de cosas, pero a la vez no puede hablar de la emoción, cuando logra articular algo no puede porque siente un nudo en la garganta, Mario logra ver en la reina una mirada, aquella mirada que muchos de nosotros sabemos, aquella mirada cuando nuestra media naranja nos ve con esa mirada perdida y sabemos que somos queridos; hasta que al fin Peach logra tomar aire y decir…

Tanto tiempo sin vernos y no se me ocurre nada que decir, bueno, creo que no se nos ocurre nada que decir por qué tu tampoco has dicho nada, cuéntame, ¿Dónde has estado? Mario le comenta todo lo ocurrido, desde que despertó en la isla de los yoshis hasta la última batalla con Larry Koopa.

-¡Eso es admirable! Cómo quisiera poderlos apoyar, pero tu comprenderás y creo que Rosalina te comentó que si yo llegara a fallecer, sería el final de esta resistencia, así que me tienen en esta prisión, yo qué más quisiera salir, defender a mi reino, pero no me es posible, ¿Dónde has estado? No se te nota ningún rasgo de vejez jijiji.

-El único rasgo que se le podía notar a la princesa de vejez era un mechón canoso, de ahí en más era idéntica a la Peach de catorce años atrás, Mario le explico que no pudo envejecer porque fue congelado en el tiempo por causa del sobrino de Elvin Gadd; no le dijo muchos detalles, pero a grandes rasgos esa era la esencia del porque estaba aquí, Peach le comento su historia…-Cierto, el día de la inauguración del reino de los hongos, el día siguiente no te encontraba, me preocupaste mucho, a Luigi tampoco lo localizábamos, duramos un mes buscándote Mario, como al principio no pude encontrarte ni en mi castillo ni tampoco me dieron razón de ti en tu casa tuve que alistar a un pequeño escuadrón a buscarte, cuando este escuadrón empezó a buscar ya habían descubierto que también Luigi había desaparecido, creí que Bowser los había vuelto a secuestrar, así que envié a los mejores espías a las mazmorras de esa bestia, pero tampoco te encontramos, ahí me empecé a preocupar, en ningún lado te pude ver, al cumplirse el mes, cuando menos lo sospechábamos, Bowser llegó con su ejército y sin ti ni Luigi nos derrotaron.

Estaba demasiado distraída buscándolos, encarcelaron a todo aquel que se le oponía, los habitantes de mi reino fueron esclavizados, hicieron de mi reino un basurero, yo ya no tenía el mismo poder, perdí la fe, por parte creo que me deje vencer, creí por muchos años que nos habías abandonado, que buscaste la salida de aquí, que regresaste a tu mundo junto con tu hermano, y me dejaste con tu…

Por un momento la reina Peach cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar al tan solo recordar esos momentos tan lúgubres y tenebrosos en su vida, Mario muy caballerosamente tomo un pañuelo y se lo entregó a ella para que se limpiara las lágrimas, cuando se calmó un poco pudo proseguir con la historia…

…mis seguidores ya eran muy pocos, nadie quería arriesgar su vida contra Bowser o sus hijos, preferían ser esclavos, mis súbditos… todo este tiempo creyendo que eran de otra manera, mi reino era fuerte solamente con tu ayuda… -Una pausa enorme inunda la habitación –pero –se limpia las lágrimas, se levanta y trata de evitar volver a llorar –ahora que estas aquí todo ya va a ser distinto, no hay que perder tiempo, debemos de detener esto.

…En eso Mario le comenta de lo que Elvin Gadd (Timothy) le dijo, a la vez, de que recordó aquellas palabras que Penny Crigor le dijo: ``puedo regresarte a tu era´´ se le vino a la cabeza y le broto la curiosidad de cómo ella podía hacer eso... -Entonces hay posibilidades de revertir esto sin necesidad de pelear… ¿Eso es lo que me dices?... eso sería genial mi amor… quisiera conversar con ellos, pero como te dije, no puedo salir de aquí, si me voy de este cuadro, de esta pintura, es muy probable que Bowser y su ejército ya no me secuestren, me asesinarán, necesito una especie de paloma mensajera, ¿será posible que tú puedas informarme lo que me puede explicar Elvin y… Mario le dice que no se preocupe, que él le informara de lo que acontece –Bien, estoy ahora muy feliz de tenerte cerca y…

Mientras, en el otro lado de la pintura, Yohimiro se encontraba muy espantada al ver tanta magia mística, Rosalina empezaba a detectar algo en Yohimiro, algo que ella nunca le había demostrado a otra persona en su vida, miedo –Deduzco cariño que ya no querrás entrar al cuadro, ¿o me equivoco? –Concluía Rosalina –Di…dígame, ¿Q…qué le hizo a Mario?, usted es muy extraña –Tienes miedo, puedo sentirlo –Yo nunca he sentido miedo señorita, ahora si me lo permite, de debo retirarme –No le puedes ocultar a esta vigilante tu turbia vida pasada –Pensó la princesa de las estrellas.

Yohimiro se sintió muy ofendida, de hecho, se ofende cada vez que alguien trata de preguntar sus sentimientos o trata de ayudarla, en eso se le vino a su mente lo que paso el otro día en el barco, aquella noche, cuando fue la cena que ella había preparado…ella estaba algo molesta por lo que Yoshi le estaba machacando a cada rato:

¡Yohimiro!

Yohimiro no le hacía caso, trataba de evadirlo a toda costa, ella corrió al camarote, pero ella olvido cerrar la puerta, y Yoshi pudo entrar, al hacer esto, Yohimiro se limitó a sentarse en su escritorio y recostarse en el con sus brazos, Yoshi ya estaba harto de este juego… -Dime por favor que te pasa, no me puedes ocultar eso que tienes, por favor –Ella empieza a llorar, Yoshi se preocupa, entonces la levanta del escritorio, lagrimas gordas le brotaban en sus ojos, y con su voz quebradiza…-El caso es que… -fueron las únicas palabras que lograba articular -¿Qué? -Yoshi la observaba muy molesto, cuando ella notó eso, se empezó a inhibir con él, y Yoshi aceptó el hecho de que nunca le contaría lo que le aqueja. Así que decidió dejar el camarote pero…

Aprecio mucho que te preocupes por mí, pero, en mi mente está vagando algo que como tú me dijiste, me puede consumir -¿Qué es? ¿Y si es así, porque no me quieres decir? –el que estaba en la puerta vuelve a entrar a la habitación –Desahógate conmigo, trata de calmarte y dime que es lo que te pasa –Yohimiro estaba en los brazos de Yoshi y fue un abrazo largo, se retiró de tal abrazo y se recargo en uno de los bordes de la ventana de su camarote, viendo las estrellas que del espacio ancho viajaban como errantes –Dime… ¿Cómo fue que llegue a la isla de los yoshis?

¿Eso te incomoda? ¿Creí que eso ya lo sabías? –Yoshi se acerca para estar a un lado de la reina para responderle muy bien su pregunta –bueno, tu ``llegaste´´ si te refieres a nacer en uno de los huevos que puso tu mamá, tus padres querían que te casaras con Yoko y formaran una familia real, este fue con la finalidad de evitar que el rey Bowser invadiera la isla o la conquistara, pero fue en vano porque el rey Yoko no nos ayudó en nada y… -¡eso ya lo sé! el caso es que ¿por qué yo no me parezco a ti o a los otros yoshis? –Yoshi al oír esas palabras se retira de ahí, ``no te muevas, ahorita vuelvo´´ la reina se extraña pero se limita a esperar, pasan varios minutos y regresa con una lata de pintura y una mesa con unas sillas, pone la silla, una silla enfrente de la otra, y le pide a la reina que se siente, en eso, Yoshi abre la lata de pintura y mezcla con cuidado para empezar a pintar el rostro de la reina, por causa extraña, Yohimiro no hace nada para evitarlo, al parecer, ella se sentía muy bien, se acordó de que cuando niña era, Yoshi le pintaba el rostro… pintaba frutas, corazones, flores, caras felices, nada más que esta vez le estaba pintando todo el rostro, no sabía que le estaba pintando, hasta que saco un espejo y noto que la había pintado todo el rostro de verde… -porque si te parecieras a nosotros, te verías así, y para mi te ves más hermosa tal cual eres –Yohimiro se siente alagada; su mente regresa al presente con Rosalina –Estoy bien señorita, además, no me gusta expresarme con la gente.

Capítulo 3-2: Mario regresa a su era.

Mario, Rosalina y Yohimiro salen de la habitación, y aparecen en el cuarto de máquinas del castillo; Rosalina con su varita dirige el castillo al segundo sector… -En el segundo sector se encuentran dos Koopalings, uno está en la galaxia ovo estrella en un planeta desierto y el otro en la galaxia astro iris en un planeta de nieve, sería muy fácil si nos dividiéramos pero solo hay un libro…

¿No sería mejor atraerlos a todos? –le preguntaba la reina –Si tan solo supiéramos donde están, fácilmente los atraparíamos Yohimiro, pero debemos de localizarlos, irán primero a la galaxia ovo estrella, en ese planeta la mayor parte es desierto, no sabría con exactitud que bestias se encontraran allá, pero lo más seguro es que… -Yohimiro la interrumpe con una afirmación que no se había percatado hasta ahora

¿No nos va a acompañar? –No, me temo que no, por si no lo recuerdas aquí se encuentra la reina Peach, estoy protegiéndola y como te digo, si le llegara a pasar algo, todo por lo que hemos estado sufriendo seria en vano –Entiendo… pero, ¿Tiene algún medio de transporte periférico? Porque si no recuerda usted destruyó el san Yolomon.

Tu barco san Yolomon está bien, de hecho mis amadas lumas le hicieron mejoras que creo verás muy convenientes, el navío está listo inclusive para atacar a un dinosaurio, no le pasara nada ahora. –Presumía Rosalina mientras su vista estaba perdida en el mapa todavía –Bien, ¿puedo verlo? –Claro, está en el receptor.

Ya en el receptor, llegando la monarca de los yoshis se impacta y emociona al ver su más preciado navío, y de ahí sale Yoshi de una ventana -Yohimiro, mira como quedó el barco, esta fabuloso –Aliste a sus seguidores mi lady, ya que le tocara un largo viaje por las galaxias –Rosalina le dijo a la reina –Gracias princesa Rosalina.

Yohimiro crea una junta con su tripulación –Querida y estimada tripulación, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, el barco san Yolomon esta como nuevo, y por lo tanto tenemos una nueva misión, encerrar a los hijos del rey Bowser en este libro, ¿Quién está con nosotros? Los soldados de Yohimiro tienen que seguirla porque es su líder, Yoshi, Timothy Gadd se alista, Luigi su hermano por igual, Penny Crigor por su fanatismo hacia sus héroes fontaneros, se alista también, Toad, algunos toads, excepto Daisy.

–Disculpa querida, pero yo ya estoy muy vieja para viajar por la galaxia, solo te acompañé para poder ver a mi vieja amiga.

Disculpa, pero no puedes verla -¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mi amiga? –le exigía Daisy alguna explicación –Porque ella me pidió que la encerrara hasta que terminara la tempestad por la que estamos pasando, además, tu no reflejas tu verdadera edad, alguien te hechizó –Mientras Rosalina le explicaba a Daisy el por qué no podía ver a Peach, Mona con Yohimiro decía –Yo también quisiera ir en su viaje, pero como verán, debo de cuidar de Daisy –No te preocupes, tú me has demostrado ser una gran guerrera y buen ser humano, nunca cambies –Gracias, suerte -¡Yohimiro! –Rosalina recordó que debía entregarles algo…

-Necesito decirte una cosa, nosotros manejamos el tiempo de aquí, suelen llamarlo tiempo estándar, así es como medirás el tiempo en tu barco y sabrás cuanto tiempo tienes para llegar allá, te entrego este reloj para que lo puedas medir, quisiera mandarlos a todos ustedes, si fuera una persona no habría problema, los podría mandar para allá con gran rapidez, pero en este caso es un enorme barco, solo los podría ayudar con un impulso, Mario, yo te entrego a mi más querida Luma, te acompañará otra vez y te será útil para enfrentarte contra esos monstruos –Bien, es tiempo de partir –dijo Yohimiro.

Y así el barco de san Yolomon ya modificado y mejorado empezó a llenarse de los tripulantes que seguirían a Yohimiro a la cacería de los hijos de Bowser. El barco vuelve a incorporar su burbuja de aire y despega, dejando el castillo y aventurándose al planeta desértico, Yohimiro fija el rumbo hacia el planeta… mientras el barco llega, comienza una argumentación seria…

Disculpe su majestad, pero, ¿No sería mejor regresar a Mario a su época, en vez de estar peleando contra los hijos de Bowser? –Le había sugerido tremenda idea Penny Crigor, Yohimiro observa a la joven de una manera muy incierta –Aunque ustedes devolvieran a Mario a su época, descongelarlo justo en el momento que lo congelaron, y evitar este infierno, evitar la batalla contra los hermanos de Bowser Jr.… ¿eso me estás diciendo? –Bu-bueno, s-sí, e-e-eso es de lo q-q-que –tose –es lo que Timothy y yo queremos hacer –Yohimiro, Ríe sarcásticamente –Aunque tú y Timothy lo logren, no evitará que nos enfrentemos contra estos animales, tenemos de todas formas y a como dé lugar encerrarlos en este libro verde, además, si lo regresas a su época, muy seguramente estará como una pasa y sin energía para ayudarnos.

Está bien reina –acepto Penny muy contrariada –Mario no pudo evitar oír la conversación, Mario quería regresar a su época, muy seguramente encerraría a todos los bebés de Bowser con una mano atada, entonces Yohimiro le dijo después de argumentarle su opinión fontanera:

Mario, puede que si sirva pero no nos garantiza nada, ¿Qué tal si tú ya no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido? De cualquier forma que tú lo veas Mario, vas a tener que encontrarte en esta situación –Mario se limita a escucharla puesto que no quería discutir ni pelear con ella, de todas formas, nada evitara que su curiosidad cese, solo encontrando a Penny y preguntarle de cómo puede regresarlo a su era, mientras Penny trata de convencer a Yoshi…

No puedo convencer a Yohimiro de que retrocedamos, ya sabes, a pesar de ser su consejero real, y de que ella me ve como su tutor, yo no puedo convencerla, aprende niña que no puedes obligar a las personas –Penny muy derrotada decide retirarse y regresar al laboratorio, pero se topa con Mario y este le cuenta que SI desea regresar a su época.

Claro, jijiji, pero primero debes prometerme que lo que hemos estado fabricando Timothy y yo es secreto y por lo tanto ni siquiera Yohimiro puede enterarse, ¿está bien? –A Mario no le queda de otra más que asentir, inmediatamente, Penny lo agarra de un brazo y lo jalonea con mucho entusiasmo al laboratorio, Rosalina pensó muy bien en construir un laboratorio en el interior del barco para que se pudieran hacer investigaciones, en efecto estaba Timothy, atornillando una maquina parecida a una licuadora…

Ah muchacho, pasa por favor, te hemos estado esperando, toma asiento por favor –Mario se sienta en un sofá, Penny se sienta a su lado lo más pegada posible a el –algo sofocante –y Timothy saca un proyector… empieza la presentación Powerstar.

Bueno, primero que nada, este proyecto no hubiera funcionado sin la ayuda de esta hermosa jovencita que tienes a tu lado, La máquina funciona del modo inverso que la otra máquina de Lukas, esta revierte prácticamente el proceso y por lo tanto al aplicarla en ti será muy sencillo regresarte justo en el momento en el que te congelaron los átomos para así poder terminar ya con esta pesadilla sin ninguna pizca de sangre –Penny aplaude –bien, necesito que te posiciones en esa alfombra para yo poder dispararte este rayo inversor.

Mario se posiciona, Timothy activa la máquina, chispas salían de ella vibraba tanto que el cuerpecito de Timothy se revoloteaba junto con el invento, Penny se veía muy emocionada, y en efecto la maquina empezó a dar resultados favorables, al parecer, pero…

¡PLANETA A LA VISTA!

Timothy apaga la máquina –Ni modo, tendremos que posponer esto para después.

Capítulo 3-3: Accidentes suelen pasar.

La tripulación había llegado al planeta desértico, era un planeta pequeño, al bajar todos se percatan que este planeta estaba vacío, esto les parece muy raro, es muy extraño que uno de los Koopalings quiera estar en un planeta vacío si la intención de esas bestias es conquistar. Yohimiro trata de comunicarse con Rosalina, pero cuando iba hacer eso, empieza a escuchar un zumbido muy fuerte que provoca que se tape las orejas, como cuando se le sube el volumen a algo de forma muy brusca, Yoshi va a ver que le sucede, puesto que ella es la única que escucha eso debido a su bocina, tiempo después se empieza a sentir un temblor, la arena del planeta se disipa, y se revela la verdadera corteza del planeta, acero sólido era lo único que se podía alcanzar a escuchar, era lo que provocaba el temblor… unas máquinas en el interior de este, después emergió una estructura, pero al parecer esta parecía tener vida, era Morton Koopa, una bola de maquinaria del tamaño de un edificio, y este a lo que va.

Rápido, debemos abordarla a la nave –Yoshi le dijo a un puñado de sus compañeros soldados, al abordar, abre una caja llena de flores de fuego –De sus brazos sin manos, Morton Koopa derrama aceite por todo el planeta, abre su boca y el fuego empezó a propagarse, el barco despega de ahí, los yoshis toman la flor para convertirse nuevamente en yoshis con alas de ángel que disparan bolas de fuego, los toads preparaban los cañones para dispararle balas negras, Penny les entrega a Mario y a Luigi una gorra con alas para que puedan volar por los aires y así entrar en acción, Yoshi en cuestión de que Yohimiro no puede entrar en acción por el ataque en sus oídos, el suplantara esta gran responsabilidad: evitar que el barco se haga trizas otra vez.

No puede ser, cómo te me vienes desmayando Yohi, pude haber evitado que te quedaras sorda… rayos… ¡por qué no lo evite! –Pensaba Yoshi -¡Mario y Luigi, ustedes pueden! –Penny Crigor desde las gradas que estaba alentando a los hermanos –Este Koopa es un idiota, está quemando su propio planeta, aunque sea muy invulnerable al fuego, su condición biológica no le permitirá vivir por mucho tiempo, más vale que se den prisa en sellarlo en ese libro o morirá –Decía Timothy mientras Penny lo alcanzo a escuchar –Oh cielos, pobre púberto que no sabe lo que hace.

Entonces, el combate que terminará en rescate comienza, Los yoshis toman la ofensiva de dispararle bolas de fuego, el sofocante calor desespera a Morton y da un grito terrible de guerra que hace que destellos de fuego sean disparados, de esos destellos a varios yoshi les llega a quemar las alas, suerte tuvieron en poder dirigirse al barco y recibir asistencia médica, Timothy y Penny los cubría con una manta y, a dar ruedas para disipar el fuego, aunque algunos no lograron tener esa suerte, de esos destellos que se dispararon uno logra incendiar el barco, así que los toads dejaron de disparar agua e inmediatamente tratan de apagar el fuego. Los hermanos Mario estaban en pleno combate contra este monstruo, pero… -Oye hermano, creo que ya se cansó, al parecer no quiere pelear ya, vamos a encerrarlo.

Mario saca el libro verde, trata de acercarse lo más que puede para con Morton, abre el libro, es succionado y cierra el libro. Pero aún no termina, las llamas ya eran incontrolables y en cualquier momento puede explotar, así, Todos los yoshis y los hermanos regresan a la nave y Yoshi al entender la situación escapa de ahí, el planeta explota lejos de ellos, Los hermanos Mario volaban alrededor del barco, y también algunos yoshis que lograron esquivar el fuego, aunque también recibieron sus quemaduras, pero aun así, el barco seguía en llamas, los yoshis empezaron a ayudarles a los toads cargando baldes de agua para consumir el fuego.

¡Rápido o nos vamos a quemar! –Yoshi gritaba, no sabía muy bien controlar la situación, por lo general, su reina era la que hacia esto, todos empezaron a ayudar, hasta que cesaron las llamas de la pasión en el barco. Yohimiro empieza a recuperarse del zumbido, algo aturdida por ello camina tambaleándose, ve el fuego, e inmediatamente trata de ayudar, pero su condición no la deja, Yoshi al ver esto la detiene… -¡Estas muy grave, no puedes ayudarnos hija! Yohimiro hace caso omiso e intenta ayudar, pero se desmaya… y este se empieza a enojar… -¿Porque nunca me haces caso?

Dos días después de ese momento, el barco vagaba por el universo, quemado de un lado, uno de los mástiles está a punto de caer, la mitad de la tripulación tiene quemaduras muy graves, Yohimiro seguía inconsciente, Yoshi estaba muy alterado y Mario sentía la necesidad de ayudar al igual que su hermano Luigi… -Debe de haber algo en lo que podamos ayudarle. -¡No Luigi! Necesito la ayuda de Timothy y Penny pero a pesar de ser científicos no son capaces de encontrar una cura para las quemaduras, estoy rodeado de inútiles. –El papá dinosaurio estaba empezando a estresarse y a maltratar a sus compañeros.

Mario se sentía muy mal, apenas se habían enfrentado contra un Koopaling y ya todos estaban muy heridos –Así que se dirige con la única persona que estaba de buen humor en ese entonces… Penny Crigor... y en efecto, al verlo le sonrió, pero Timothy estaba algo serio y atareado, al observar a Mario no se permuta y sigue con sus ocupaciones… -Todo este tiempo he sido un flojo, en vez de ponerme a trabajar, crear la máquina y de una vez por todas acabar con esta larga pesadilla –Se culpaba Timothy mientras Penny le aclaraba –Pero… ya está lista la máquina –Si, pero se acomplejaron unas cosas… verás –le enseña una manzana que estaba torcida y de color azul –esto era una manzana, pero unas moléculas están en otra parte y el resto está aquí… pero ya está listo, hice unos cálculos y seguro debe de estar listo –enciende la máquina –Muy bien Mario, es tiempo de hacer las cosas, debes de ponerte en esa alfombra roja.

Mario se coloca en la alfombra, la maquina empieza a configurarse, Timothy con una grabadora redacta el experimento, al parecer la maquina estaba empezando a dar resultados favorables, pero en vez de succionar como debía, plasma una figura muy extraña, algo parecido a un humanoide pero no se podía estar seguro porque estaba indefinida las formas, tiempo después se lograron reflejar muy bien, era un Yoshi, color verde, muy parecido a papá dinosaurio Yoshi, con una cicatriz en su nariz. Timothy se extrañó mucho, al igual que Penny y Mario, al parecer la maquina falló.

Dios mío –Timothy aún no podía creerlo -¿Qué acabo de hacer? –Penny se estaba culpando -No es tu culpa –la estaba cubriendo Timothy –Claro que sí, yo estuve trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo para que tu descansaras, es mi culpa -¡Auch!... ¿Dónde rayos estoy? -Ejem… Permítenos presentarnos, mi nombre es Penny Crigor, investigadora del escuadrón de rescate de Rosalina, Él es Timothy Gadd, (suspira) Él es Mario Mario y te encuentras vagando en el espacio a bordo del san Yolomon.

¿Qué dices? –aquel Yoshi parecía un clon, no podían creer lo que la maquina había arrojado –Si, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Penny había notado que un silencio incomodo provocaba tensión en el aire –Mi nombre es Yoshi-Kuro, pero en serio, ¿Dónde estoy? –Está en el barco San Yolomon –Yoshikuro no se había percatado de que estaba platicando con Penny, fue en ese momento cuando el empezó a tener un ataque de ira – ¡TU! Debes morir –Yoshikuro trata de ahorcar a la pobre científica, pero Penny Crigor lo evita dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente –Penny, ¡lo mataste! –no, claro que no, solo lo deje inconsciente, por si no sabías ¡intentaba matarme a mí!

Debido a que el experimento se les pasó de las manos, intentaban explicarle la situación a Yoshi, el original. No había de otra manera, los tres, temerosos iban camino donde estaba el timón en la popa, donde Yoshi se encontraba, dando dirección a un rumbo más seguro.

Yoshi –le decía un poco temerosa Penny Crigor – ¿Dime que se le ofrece? –algo molesto le decía puesto que no quería ser interrumpido –bueno, me temo que le tengo una mala noticia –Yoshi dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, dejo unas cosas que tenía en la mano muy molesto –Que es… -accidentalmente, usamos una máquina para poder regresar a Mario a la normalidad pero –En vez de eso, la maquina tele transportó a alguien más, creo que a usted le interesaría verlo.

¿QUÉ LES PASA? ¿NO VEN QUE DE POR SI TENEMOS PROBLEMAS? Y LUEGO USTEDES TRAEN A PERSONAS QUE NO PERTENECEN AQUÍ, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENEN EN LA CABEZA? ¡SI YOHIMIRO SE LLEGA A ENTERAR LES VA A CORTAR LA CABEZA!

Cálmate Yoshi –trataba Timothy en calmarlo, nuestro único objetivo es el de regresar a Mario a su época, para evitar este horrendo destino, ¿acaso no ves cómo están todos? ¿No ves que están sufriendo? Aquel mundo en el que solías vivir ya no existe, esa isla de frutas y manjares hermosos ha desaparecido, ¿no quieres volver a ver eso de nuevo? Yo creo que sí, pero peleando contra los koopalings no creo, nos harán papilla.

Yoshi se calma, suspira y se puede notar que está contando hasta diez para calmarse –ok, quiero que me lo presenten por favor –está bien, síganos –Timothy le dijo mientras era escoltado por los científicos y el plomero, cuando Yoshi noto que se trataba de un Yoshi bastante parecido a él, esto lo impacto demasiado, no sabía que estaba pasando exactamente –ese… ese soy yo –sí, es muy parecido a usted, esto es muy, muy malo –Lo decía Penny muy angustiada.

El joven Yoshikuro despierta, -Sera mejor que te escondas Penny –Si –sin pensarlo, la jovencita decidió esconderse, antes de que Yoshikuro pudiera reaccionar, Timothy logra someterlo en un interrogatorio –Joven Yoshikuro, usted está atrapado en nuestro universo de alguna forma muy extraña, pero veo que usted viene de un universo aún más peculiar, revisé el maletín que traía, y veo que usted tiene ciertos objetos muy curiosos, como un libro de medicina, unas vendas, un aparato muy peculiar, planos, ah, y lo más extraño es esta espada –Tenga cuidado, yo forje esa espada con mis propias manos –Y aparte conoce que clase de arma es, joven Yoshikuro.

Espere... eso quiere decir que eres doctor –No, soy el rey de una nación, pero si, encuentro la medicina muy interesante –Sígame –Yoshi le dijo a su contraparte y sin importarle lo demás, Yoshi lleva a Yoshikuro hacia el camarote de Yohimiro -Lleva así dos días -¿Qué tiene? –Padece de sordera, pero en una batalla, un zumbido la aturdió y hasta ahora no se ha podido recuperar –Comienza a examinarla muy a fondo…

Cielos, tiene los tímpanos destrozados, ¿Cómo puede oír? –Con esto –Yoshi le enseña la bocina a Yoshikuro –Una bocina, ya veo –comienza a examinarla –muy interesante, yo creo que es muy necesaria porque créeme, están destruidos sus oídos… ¿Por qué los tiene así? –Yoshi suspira, haciendo caso omiso al comentario de su doppelganger ¿va a estar bien? –Si… estará bien, no te preocupes, solo necesita descansar.

Bien, no sabes cuánto me hace falta –Claro, de hecho estaba hablando de ella, pero está bien, yo también me pondría muy mal si a mi novia le pasara algo, claro si tuviera una –No es mi novia –Perdón, por tu preocupación pensaba que si lo eran –No te preocupes, si ella te viera aquí estaría muy enojada.

Yoshikuro podía distinguir las ojeras de la reina, las cicatrices que tenía en sus manos, su piel dañada y descuidada, sus oídos destrozados, para ser una jovencita de 14 años se veía muy mal, muy acabada… empezaba a sospechar que era alguien muy lúgubre y triste -¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –Para alguien foráneo es común tener muchas preguntas, adelante –Bueno, ¿Por qué ella tiene tantas heridas? –Cuando tienes a un pueblo entero bajo tu responsabilidad es obvio que tengas muchas heridas, sobre todo si consigues heridas de guerra salvando a tu nación… ahora si me disculpas, me voy a dormir, dile a Toad que le doy la diligencia del navío mientras duerma… zzz.

Los ronquidos de Yoshi, al ser inmediatos, hacen que su contraparte se retire –espera, ¿Quién es Toad? Al caminar por el pasillo que dirige al laboratorio, y mientras, en el camino pensaba en muchas cosas que le daban vueltas a su cabeza que solo un hombre en el mundo podía explicarle, aquel que lo trajo ahí mismo, llega con Timothy y le explica –Puedo conversar con usted ¿verdad? –Claro muchacho, no tengas miedo ni seas tímido –Si, bueno, espero usted pueda encontrar una solución para regresarme a mí lugar de procedencia –Claro que si, en este momento estoy trabajando dos órdenes de tele transportación.

Si, bien… pero aparte de que necesito informarle de unas cosas, ¿Dónde está la chica que estaba con ustedes? – ¿cuál chica dices? –Timothy fingiendo demencia trata de hacer que YoshiKuro se olvide de Penny Crigor –Supongo que la alucinaste amigo mío, preferiría que me ayudaras con algo que tengo pendiente, requiero de toda mi concentración para poder terminar este trabajo con éxito y así evitar que más personas de otros mundos vengan para acá y así regresarte a tu mundo, así que –Timothy le da unas hojas –por favor su majestad, ayúdame a elaborar una crema especial contra las quemaduras de los pobres yoshis y toads heridos en la batalla, en estas hojas esta todo lo que necesitas, todas las instrucciones –ok, lo hare.

Y así Yoshikuro empezó a ponerse a trabajar en la elaboración de una nueva pomada que curara de un santiamén el problema de las quemaduras, el joven vagaba de un lugar a otro viendo qué clase de químicos y sustancias podrían ser útiles para él, recorrió todas las gavetas, anaqueles, alacenas, tubos de ensayo, tomo una libreta y pluma para anotar sus observaciones, tomo marcadores para escribir formulas en la pizarra, tomo varios tubos de ensayo, todo lo iba colocando cuidadosamente en un escritorio, Timothy mientras estaba trabajando con la maquina a su vez observaba el trabajo del muchacho –Ya casi termino, no lo molestaré –no te preocupes muchacho, todo está bien –Seguía trabajando con la máquina –Listo, veamos que tal funciona con los pacientes –Dijo Yoshikuro al ver con éxito su crema –Rápido muchacho, el tiempo es vital aquí.

Yoshikuro se retira del laboratorio de Timothy, empieza a ir a la enfermería donde los tripulantes con quemaduras se encontraban agonizando, al llegar vio como todos sufrían por las quemaduras, a algunos no se les podía ver la cara de las mismas heridas de guerra, pero eso no causa temor en él, así que decide rápidamente abrir la pomada y untarla en las quemaduras de cada uno de ellos, para consecuencia benéfica sanan de una forma muy rápida, esto no se lo podía explicar, pero cada vez que aplicaba ese ungüento recién fabricado, las quemaduras, laceraciones, heridas y cicatrices sanaban de una forma muy rápida, empezó a creer que era brujería, sorprendido corre nuevamente al laboratorio de Timothy para contarle lo ocurrido.

Interesante muchacho, al parecer usaste un extracto de un hongo, curiosamente el mismo que da todas las vitaminas necesarias para que Mario pueda estar gigante... eso no te lo puse en las instrucciones – ¿hice mal? –preocupado Yoshikuro le preguntaba por si acaso estaba haciendo mal –no, todo lo contrario, bien hecho muchacho. El joven se retira, pero Timothy empieza a creer y deducir muchas cosas, y quizá piensa que no fue mera casualidad de que la máquina que había creado para regresar a Mario a su época fallara trajera a este muchacho hacia su mundo, y empezaba también a preocuparse por que quizá también no era casualidad de lo que le ocurrió a Mario, empezaba a decaer, ya no tenía sentido reparar la máquina, no tenía sentido esforzarse más.

Capítulo 3-4: Feme-fatal

Al siguiente día, Mario y Luigi discutían con Yoshi sobre el tópico de volver al castillo de Rosalina, sobre el estado delicado de Yohimiro y sobre el entrenamiento pendiente que Toad debe impartirle a Mario. Es necesario que Mario aprenda los trucos de Toad para evitar que los hijos de Bowser lo hagan puré.

Sí, pero necesitamos regresar al castillo de Rosalina para reabastecernos –Ah no, eso no está en discusión, claro que regresaremos para fortalecernos, aunque he escuchado que ese chico nuevo ha curado a los tripulantes, al parecer Penny y Timothy saben lo que hacen, también algunos están dispuestos a reparar el navío, así que podremos enfrentarnos al otro Koopaling sin necesidad de hacer una escala en el castillo de Rosalina, no teman Mario y Luigi, nosotros aquí estaremos para defenderlos –Si, no tenemos miedo, lo que nos preocupa es que a ustedes les pase algo con esta clase de monstruos, si algo les llegase a pasar, no nos lo perdonaríamos -No te preocupes Luigi, estaremos bien.

En esos días en los que las nubes anunciaban una terrible tormenta espacial para el barco san Yolomon y parecía casi un viacrucis el regresar al castillo de Rosalina, o hacia la siguiente localización del koopaling muchas situaciones actuales hacían que el barco afrontara uno de los más espeluznantes escenarios vistos jamás, puesto que Yohimiro se encontraba inconsciente, algunos tripulantes estaban reparando el navío destrozado, otros estaban siendo atendidos por Yoshikuro con su crema milagrosa, Yoshi estaba fijando rumbo hacia el castillo, cosa que le parecía imposible porque era inexperto, jamás en su vida había manejado el timón de un barco tan grande y complejo como el san Yolomon, era imperativo y necesario que regresaran de preferencia al castillo de Rosalina.

Mario y Luigi estaban reparando un mástil de barco, cuando uno de los toads hablo con el hermano mayor –Mario, Toad requiere que vayas a verlo, no se para que, solo ve, esta algo molesto. Mario baja del mástil pero al bajar se enreda con una rueda, Luigi al ayudarlo a desenredarse queda el atrapado también sobre la trampa letal y tanto forcejeo hace que un bote de clavos se caiga y vaya directo a ese pobre toad, cientos de clavos dirigidos como gotas de agua en la lluvia, pero alguien rápidamente aparto a ese toad de ahí.

¿Estás bien? –Preguntaba Yoshikuro –si eso creo, me salvaste, le agradeció el toad –ustedes arriba, ¿están bien? –Sí, pero, estaríamos mejor si nos ayudas a salir de esta trampa –Le decía Luigi –claro que si –El muchacho escala y saca su espada para romper las cuerdas, al hacerlo, nuestros héroes caen al suelo -ou… rápido hermano, debemos irnos –Los tres personajes curiosamente caminaban por la misma ruta.

¿Cómo? ¿Ustedes también van a ver a Toad? –Le preguntaba Yoshikuro a los hermanos -¿Si por qué? –Es muy curioso que nos hayan citado a nosotros tres –Si –Al llegar, Toad lucia algo molesto caminando de un lado a otro, se empieza a calmar cuando ve llegar a nuestros héroes.

Mario esto es horrible y creo que sabrás porque –Toad camina hacia un borde del barco y se queda observando como atónito el inmenso espacio sideral –Solo hemos capturado a dos koopalings y creo que no podremos sobrevivir a otro ataque de esos monstruos, yo ya estoy viejo y lo único que tendría que enseñarte serian tácticas de defensa, enseñarte ciertas cosas que quizá te ayuden, sé que ya te he enseñado mucho, bastante, y al verte en acción puedo ver que tú ya estás listo y dispuesto a dar una muy buena batalla , pero no es suficiente, los tiempos cambian, y no creo que el triunfo sea algo asegurado si nos ponemos en contra, debo informarles –Quita su vista del espacio y voltea a ver a los hermanos Mario a los ojos –Que hay un traidor aquí en el barco, y va a hacer lo imposible para que no quede ningún tripulante aquí. Timothy les explicara con más detalle que es lo que ocurre, pero debo informarles que no es nada bueno.

Ya al retirarse de ahí, se dirigen al laboratorio de Timothy Gadd –oh, los estaba esperando caballeros, adelante –Y en efecto, Timothy esperaba a que llegaran puesto que antes de que llegaran, Penny empezó a mover unas mesas metálicas plateadas con ruedas para que con un montacargas moviera unas cajas de madera claras y colocarlas a un lado de ellos, Timothy agradece a Penny de tal acción -¡Yo no soy tu sirvienta! –Le exigía la jovencita

Regresando al presente –Entiendo Yoshikuro que tendrás dudas acerca del por qué estás en este lugar, pero hoy en día es muy útil tu ayuda y quizá por esa simple razón la maquina falló, rara casualidad ¿no? Bueno, verán, en los primeros siete días después de empezar este viaje, en el espacio, cosas muy raras empezaron a suceder, escalofriantes e inexplicables, se encuentran en estas cajas, por favor ayúdenme a abrirlas, (cajas rectangulares de treinta centímetros por un metro de largo) no creo que se espanten, pero si es algo fuerte lo que van a ver.

Luigi y Timothy abren la caja con un desarmador eléctrico, al abrirlas, se rebeló el contenido, Yoshikuro se tapa la cara, Luigi se desmaya y Mario se impacta, quedan en shock por ver tan escalofriante evento –Tápelas por favor. –Le decía Yoshikuro –si lo sé, es terrible la primera impresión, cuando Yohimiro me dijo que tenía que encerrar esto yo vi los cuerpos en la cocina y ya no he podido comer, alguien intenta en exterminar a todos los tripulantes del san Yolomon -¿Y qué hay de Yohimiro? ¿Por qué no la han protegido? –Luigi exigía con esas preguntas –Porque solo ataca a los hombres, por alguna extraña razón estos tres son hombres –En lo que Timothy informaba de estos atentados, llega Yoshi a interrumpir la conversación para dar otras noticias –Cuatro, cuatro de ellos eran hombres -¡santo cielo! Debemos ir para allá antes de que los demás se enteren y se genere un escenario de pánico –dijo Timothy.

Lamentablemente al llegar, la mitad de la tripulación ya estaba en multitud rodeando el cuerpo con la curiosidad, una curiosidad con ansias de ser satisfecha. Yoshi empuja a los tripulantes para controlar la situación, pero al ver el daño empieza a vomitar, al llegar Mario, Luigi y Yoshikuro, les es inevitable volver a ver el cuerpo de un yoshi mordisqueado. Un escenario horrible.

¿Esto qué significa Doctor? –Le preguntaba Luigi –Me temo… que todos los hombres del navío corremos un gran peligro, en especial Yoshi –Bueno, por lo menos tenemos un patrón común, este ignoto suele matar y comerse a los hombres yoshi, pero también es muy probable de que este en sus planes terminar con Yohimiro también –Teoriza Yoshikuro –Tienes razón, hay que guarecerlos.

Y así, algunos guardias toads fueron encomendados a la misión de proteger a Yohimiro y a Yoshi, uno adentro del camarote y otros dos guardias más por fuera, esta imparcialidad despertó la inconformidad de algunos yoshis. ¡Es muy injusto! No porque sean de la realeza tengan más derecho a protección. –Decía un yoshi naranja –Ese fue plan de Yoshikuro –Sé que les molesta, pero al parecer este asesino esta tras los de su especie y es muy probable que ataque a sus líderes.

Los yoshis se reúsan a seguir peleando, se van disconformes de tal estratagema, Timothy también estaba un poco inconforme -¿Crees que funcione? –Debe de funcionar –Tres días después, dos cuerpos más fueron localizados, el puro esqueleto, en la puerta del camarote de Yohimiro -¡Este monstruo no respeta! –Comentaba Timothy –yo no entiendo esto, se supone que debería funcionar este escarmiento –trataba de explicarse Yoshikuro –Pues al parecer no funciona, y debemos de actuar rápido antes de que…

En eso, caen encima de los dos, seis cuerpos de yoshis inertes, al parecer, la masacre por el genocidio de yoshis había tomado un papel más serio para este asesino serial, y no parara hasta haber consumido todos los cuerpos de todos los tripulantes del barco, ya para entonces, los yoshis sobre todo, empezaron a reclamar justicia por sus amigos y compañeros caídos.

Entiendo su inconformidad, por eso les pido que vayamos a destruir a ese monstruo antes de que el acabe con nosotros -¡VAMOS! –Y así, liderados por Yoshi, todos los tripulantes de forma valerosa van a enfermería para que todos estén juntos, inclusive Yoshikuro llevaba en sus brazos a Yohimiro, para evitar que este monstruo logre su cometido –Estén alerta –Claro, aunque Yohi inconsciente en mis brazos va a ser muy difícil para mí poder atacar –No te preocupes, nosotros te cubrimos, ¿verdad Mario?

Pero en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos, en un simple segundo, los ánimos de los sobrevivientes se desvanecieron, la mayoría de los tripulantes habían sido ya devorados por este monstruo, esqueletos alrededor de Mario, Luigi, Timothy, Yoshikuro, Yoshi y Yohimiro, únicos sobrevivientes, solo un yoshi azul que estaba temblando del miedo, los sobrevivientes ahora más alertas buscaban a este monstruo para atacarlo, un silencio incomodo invadía la enfermería, a pesar de que había luz, el cuarto estaba muy oscuro, como si las tinieblas del universo infestaran el lugar, eliminando toda esa alegría, desvaneciendo la esperanza, la fe, este monstruo aplica en sus victimas la estratagema de desvanecer toda esperanza, voluntad y ánimo para después ser devorado por sus afilados dientes, sus garras pintadas de rojo, el monstruo revela su identidad para demostrar que es Wendy O. Koopa, adolescente delgada, y era muy sorprendente que no hubiese engordado de haberse devorado a tantos yoshis.

Así que ustedes piensan derrocar al reinado koopa, vaya que patético ejército, más les vale rendirse ahora o prepárense para ser devorados y digeridos por mis entrañas. –Jamás nos doblegaremos ante ti monstruo inmundo. –le decía Yoshi a su contrincante, Wendy tiene una gema en su frente y antes de que Yoshi atacara este rubí se activa, y ambos yoshis entran en un trance hipnótico, por un tiempo no hacían nada, estáticos como el tronco de un árbol ambos ahora esperaban las ordenes de su nuevo amo.

¿Creen que me pueden vencer un par de dinosaurios macho?, ni si quiera los hermanos Mario pueden contra mí -¡Yoshi reacciona! –Timothy alertaba, pero Yoshi no se había percatado de que dejo en el suelo a Yohimiro, al ser víctima del nuevo trance, ahora estaría dispuesto a atacar a los que en algún tiempo fueron sus amigos –Ahora mi fiel sirviente, es tiempo de atacar ¡hazlo ahora! –Justo cuando Yoshi iba a dar un golpe con la espada que le fue otorgada recientemente por Wendy, Yoshikuro lo detiene con su sable, Wendy se suelta a risotadas por presenciar una pelea, un conflicto brutal estaría por comenzar –Yo me ocupare de Yoshi; ustedes vayan a encarar a ese monstruo.

Pero Wendy no estaba sola, aún tenía a su otro títere a su disposición el yoshi azul que también estaría dispuesto a defenderla de sus nuevos enemigos, nunca se habían percatado de eso, pero por primera vez en muchos años se manifestó el lado salvaje en un yoshi, sus dientes empezaron a convertirse en colmillos, garras, y sus escamas se empezaron a endurecer, sus ojos mostraban ira, y un deseo inexplicable de hambre, ansias inexplicables e instintivas de destruir todo a su paso, empieza a rugir como la bestia que es para determinar su dominancia.

Eso sí que es un dinosaurio primitivo, pero nada complejo comparado con lo que tiene Yoshi, más nos vale encerrar a ese monstruo antes de que ocurra algo peor –Intenta agredirlos pero Luigi interviene, una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo contra este pequeño dinosaurio, atacando a Luigi con mordidas, rasguños, zarpazos y toda clase de artimañas sucias, Luigi sin más remedio contraataca con puñetazos y patadas que en condiciones normales no podría propiciarlas de ser un yoshi normal, al parecer, se estaba presenciando como si fuera una pelea callejera de los barrios más bajos de una ciudad, horrible confortamiento sanguinario quedando solo Mario, Timothy… y Penny contra Wendy –Tres contra uno, esto es muy injusto. ¡Muy muy injusto! –Una bocanada de humo que hace ella emanar de su hocico, logra que Penny y Timothy se conviertan en piedra dejando a Mario solo e indefenso.

Fue una inútil pérdida de tiempo mi amiguito, tu jamás podrás derrotarnos ahora que somos más fuertes y más numerosos; ahora que la mayoría de los súbditos de la tan aclamada princesa Peach se han revelado en contra de ella y solo un puñado patético de leales súbditos se encuentra defendiendo sus simples y absurdos ideales aun; debes asumir que esta es una nueva era en la cual tú no tienes engranaje, pronto mis hermanos gobernaran cada rincón de la galaxia y toda su resistencia será consumida así como las llamas de mi hocico de bestia te consumirán a ti.

Wendy koopa empieza a escupir bolas de fuego a Mario para incinerarlo, cada vez más acertado el tiro, mientras el duelo entre Yoshikuro y Yoshi se intensifico tanto que salieron de la enfermería para pelear afuera del barco dos figuras solitarias cruzando espadas en medio del espacio sideral cerca de una estrella, podía verse claramente como una especie de atardecer proyectándose en todo el barco -¡Deja de hacer esto!, reacciona por favor que estas sometido en un trance, esa mujer te sometió, eres presa de sus embrujos -¡NO! Estoy muy consciente de lo que ocurre, explícame del por qué no quieres curar a Yohimiro, ¿Por qué estás tan ocupado atendiendo las quemaduras de otros y no eres capaz de atender a mi niña? ¿Dime por qué? –Fue la primera persona que atendí, no te pongas dramático.

Yoshi dio un grito de guerra, Los espadazos se empezaron a intensificar, la ira de Yoshi era inexplicable, mientras en la enfermería, Luigi seguía enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo contra ese monstruo, pero ya era muy desgastante el estar forcejeando contra ese primitivo reptil, así que lo agarro del lomo y lo introdujo bajo la coerción a una bodega pequeña, y atranco la puerta con una silla. Y así una vez libre estaría dispuesto a ayudar a Mario `` ya voy hermano´´ Pero antes de terminar la oración Wendy uso una especie de magia proveniente de su gema roja y enredo a Luigi en unas sábanas y lo enredo como momia, y la persecución de Wendy seguía, como un tigre tratando de devorarse a un pobre conejo, por fortuna este conejo era muy audaz y podía esquivar fácilmente, pero es muy difícil que una adolescente se le escape a un señor de 40 años.

No puedes escapar de mi –De alguna forma, hace que Mario quede acorralado -¡vaya honor el poder devorar al gran Mario Mario! –Parecía que todo se iba a acabar, pero antes de que Wendy diera el último zarpazo alguien la detiene del antebrazo… -¡METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU EDAD!

Súper Mario XV La guardia real de Yohimiro. Capítulo 4-1: Casino ROY-ale.

Mario y Luigi no se esperaban esta súbita aparición; al final de cuentas, Yohimiro reaparece sana y salva, y dispuesta a enfrentarse a Wendy; y como siempre su severa y fría mirada recaía sobre la bestia, haciéndola arrepentirse de sus actos barbáricos, pero a pesar de que este monstruo no tiene remordimientos ni consciencia, aun así, esta mirada logro crear temor en Wendy –Niña ingenua, no puedes vencerme, lo sabes muy bien –No sabes lo que dices, y tu más fatal error será subestimar mis habilidades.

Y así una pelea entre mujeres ha comenzado, arañazos, golpes, cachetadas, mordidas, una fiera batalla que buscaban Mario y Luigi detener al separarlas pero en un arrebato de ira Yohimiro abofetea a Luigi ``¡déjame hacer esto sola!´´ Pero era incomodo estar presenciando tal escenario conflictivo; Yohimiro trata de dar golpes fuertes para dejar a Wendy inconsciente, codazos, golpes en la nuca, pero todo era inútil, la bestia seguía mordiéndola, `` tienes un muy buen sabor, parecido al de los yoshis, muy delicioso´´ esto distrae a Yohimiro un poco pero nada que la líder más severa del reino de los hongos no pueda afrontar, Yohimiro se empezaba a desesperar, grito de la frustración, esa misma frustración, haciéndose sentir impotente, no debía permitir esto, sus manos parecían garras al agarrar el lomo de Wendy para después tratar de incrustarla sobre un tubo a golpes, los gritos de Yohimiro eran horribles, parecía que se iba a quedar muda. La fuerza descomunal que Wendy recibía era tan fuerte que se podía escuchar el crujir de sus huesos rotos, pero eso no logra matar a ese monstruo, solo logra desmayarlo – ¡Rápido el libro!

Mientras tanto, afuera del barco el duelo seguía en su apogeo, Yoshi llevaba la delantera puesto que tenía ya ambas espadas en el cuello de Yoshikuro, justo para dar el golpe final y cortarle la cabeza –Yoshi, debes recuperar tus cabales, solo haces esto porque estas bajo el embrujo de esa arpía, no cometas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte mañana –No, voy a cortarte la cabeza así no me causaras más problemas.

Pero gracias a Dios, Yoshikuro se salvó de una decapitación, Yoshi volvió de su trance, la pesadilla había finalizado, en la enfermería, Yohimiro había encerrado a Wendy en el álbum de estampillas, no parecía cansada, los hermanos Mario se sorprendieron, no podían creer que de ella surgiera tanta energía, Luigi trata de articular palabras, pero el impacto no lo dejaba, hasta que al fin logro decir… -Entonces… es cierto, lo que nos contó Yoshi es cierto, tú defendiste la isla de los yoshis tu sola, te enfrentaste a un ejército de koopas y goombas –Yoshi me enseñó a no darle la espalda a mi reino, a no huir, ser como ustedes –Le contesto Yohimiro mientras ese yoshi azul empezaba a recobrar la consciencia -¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estoy encerrado en este armario? ¡AYUDA! –Oh, se me olvido de que te deje encerrado porque te pusiste salvaje –Luigi corre hacia el armario para sacarlo, mientras, Yoshi al entrar a la enfermería, ve a su pequeña, sana y salva -¡Yohimiro! ¡Qué alegría de que estés bien! –la abraza –hijita –Me alegra que tú también, asumo que Wendy se comió a toda la tripulación, esto es para mí algo desalentador, fallamos.

Yoshi hace una seña para que todos se dieran un abrazo grupal, y así fue, pero llega Yoshikuro y al verlos a todos tan afectuosos, él también quería un abracito… -Aw, yo también quiero abracito –Yohimiro se percata de que tiene un nuevo tripulante en su navío -¿Quién eres? –Oh, perdóneme su majestad, mi nombre es Yoshi Kuro, y estoy aquí porque…

El… el… el… el escuchó de que Rosalina necesitaba ayuda para… para… -le interrumpió Luigi –Para la resistencia, si eso… -Yoshi interrumpe a Luigi -¿en serio? –Si, como pensó que necesitaríamos su ayuda… este… -Luigi no sabía que decir -Nos lo mandó… -hasta que Yoshi lo ayudo –y sí que brindo mucha ayuda, sin él la tripulación estaría aun con quemaduras y todo eso -¿Quemaduras? –A la reina Yohimiro, mientras le daban más respuestas, más preguntas le surgían, el Yoshi azul en vez de ayudar, empeora la situación -Oh, perdónenme –se excusaba Y.A.

Sí, es que Morton Koopa incendio el barco no sé si lo haya notado –Si, puedo notar que el barco se encuentra muy dañado, y todos los tripulantes son esqueletos, pero como no lo pude ver venir, era tan obvio quien era, una Koopa que comía hombres yoshi, no me imagino que harán los otros Koopalings –Debemos de regresar a el castillo de Rosalina y realizar el funeral debido a estos honorables esqueletos –le dijo Yoshi mientras Yohimiro asentía con la cabeza.

El barco San Yolomon regresa a el castillo de Rosalina, la misma vigilante de las estrellas observa como quedo el barco, se sorprende, puesto que el san Yolomon podía resistir hasta el más mortífero de los ataques, al aterrizar en el borde, corrió inmediatamente a la plataforma -¡Que ocurrió! –Morton Koopa casi desmantela el navío –Le comento Toad –Y Wendy O. Koopa acabo con toda la tripulación –Remataba Yoshi.

Yohimiro baja del navío y le solicita a Rosalina que realice un funeral en memoria a su tripulación -No debes preocuparte por ello… -Rosalina saca su varita, todas las lumas rodean el barco, y la energía del cosmos trataría de reparar el daño… -Decreto… que la energía de las estrellas desvanezca el daño ocurrido… -pasa un tiempo y no pasa nada y se dirige a Yohimiro –Me temo que tus soldados más valientes se han ido.

Yohimiro no reaccionaba, tiempo después trataba de digerir ese hecho, Yoshi la abraza ``todo va a salir bien, me tienes a mí´´, no quería llorar, debía ser fuerte ante tal adversidad. Pero por fortuna, el barco empezó a crujir, los tablones, tabiques y maderas empezaron a moverse, reparándose por sí solo, el San Yolomon volvió a estar como antes, como si todo el daño que ocasionaron Morton y Wendy Koopa no hubiese pasado.

¿Qué fue lo que hizo Rosalina? –Se preguntaba mentalmente Yohimiro -Debo hablar contigo al anochecer –Le contesto mentalmente a la Reina -¿Por qué? –Debes hacerlo, debo retirarme –Yohimiro trata de detener a Rosalina pero Yoshi la detiene… -Mira Yohimiro, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, ¿no te alegra ver esto? -Claro que si… ¿Cómo logró hacer eso? –Debo admitir que no es fácil, reconstruir un barco si lo es, pero ya revivir personas es otra cosa, es un milagro. Si me permiten, debo hablar con ustedes en la cabina de mando, algo muy importante está ocurriendo.

Nuevamente Mario y Yohimiro se encontraban en la cabina de mando junto con Rosalina, tan oscura y aislada para evitar que las paredes puedan escuchar –Los Koopalings saben que estamos buscándolos para encerrarlos en este libro, no será nada fácil encerrar a los otros cuatro restantes, debemos ser más cautelosos; me informan que se han regresado al reino de los hongos –Los muy cobardes –Alegaba Yohimiro –Es una gran ventaja puesto que creen que somos más fuertes que ellos, es necesario llevar la delantera en este punto crucial y tomarlos por sorpresa, debemos irnos.

Rosalina con su varita hace un ademan y logra que el castillo sea tele transportado a el reino de los hongos a una velocidad inimaginable –Tendremos que aterrizar a unos cuantos metros de distancia del reino, los scouts me informan de comunicaciones filtradas, que uno de los koopalings se encuentra en el reino de los hongos… En Toadtropolis, la ciudad más cercana al castillo de la reina Peach.

Al aterrizar logran ver que el cielo estaba de color rojo, y el reino de los hongos no eran ya simples aldeas, rascacielos enormes ocupaban el antiguo reino, la expedición de Yohimiro se asombra de ver tal progreso en la civilización, Mario vuelve a sentir esa sensación extraña que percibía al comienzo de esta aventura

¿Qué rayos es eso? –Preguntaba Yoshi –El reino Bowser, el reino koopa –Le contestaba Penny –este, es el nuevo reino de los hongos –No podemos entrar así como así, debemos disfrazarnos para pasar desapercibido –advertía Timothy -Estoy de acuerdo contigo –secundaba Yoshikuro –Primero deberás explorar el terreno, contamos contigo –le dijo Timothy –Si… ¿Cómo? –se preguntaba Yoshikuro.

Eres el único que podría pasar por el reino sin que sepan que eres de los nuestros, vamos, contamos contigo –Esta bien –Y así Yoshikuro de forma muy valerosa se adentra al nuevo y renovado reino de los hongos, una jungla metropolitana de la cual fácilmente te puedes perder; decide entrar a uno de esos rascacielos, al entrar logra identificar que se encuentra en una especie de casino, en el centro una fuente decoraba junto con unos portones parecidos a unas barajas gigantes. Con figuras de hongo, estrella, flor, un escritorio como único mueble y varios toads esperando en esta recepción, Yoshikuro se dirige a este para conversar con la señora que se encontraba en turno.

Bienvenido al hotel casino Roy –mi nombre es Jolene -¿En Que puedo ayudarlo? –Yoshikuro piensa rápido y decide improvisar –pienso reservar aquí y me gustaría dar una especie de tour para así encontrar la habitación que me sea de mayor comodidad –Claro que sí, si gusta puede pasar también por nuestro casino y disfrutar un rato –Gracias, pero no soy muy partidario de los juegos de azar –Bueno, si cambia de opinión puede usar estas cinco monedas para empezar.

Las monedas tenían la imagen de Roy Koopa, Yoshikuro se retira de ahí, y explora el lugar, de las habitaciones que estaban abiertas pudo notar mucho lujo, algo lúgubre pero muy llenas de majestuosidad, muy limpio quizá porque habían Shy guys como conserjes que limpiaban el lugar, pero de lo que más le llamo la atención fue la apariencia de los toads, se notaba en ellos una vestimenta completamente diferente a la que solía ser, los varones usaban pantalón negro, zapatos negros y su gorro era negro parecido a una boina, ya la población al parecer era otra, y para mayor convencimiento de Yoshikuro, escucho en una suite que estaba abierta un televisor que transmitía un noticiero…

``Aquí transmitiendo desde el reino de los hongos en vivo las noticias más relevantes y contemporáneas de nuestro mundo; y con ustedes Mill Toadinson y Janette Toadrez -Gracias, muy buenos días querido reino, y aquí las noticias; tras la desaparición del rey bowser su hijo más cercano Bowser II se ha encargado de la jurisdicción y gubernatura de este lugar en este reciente semestre y el voto popular indica resultados muy interesantes, Janette… - claro que si Mill, de una encuesta que realizo la cadena de televisión a la población dicta: Que el 92.1% prefiere que regrese el rey Bowser, el 7% prefiere a Bowser II, pero el .9% opina que prefiere otro tipo de gobierno.- Claro, los rebeldes, esa resistencia que viene siendo una pesadilla del día a día para el poder judicial del reino, ayer una revuelta de manifestantes en contra del gobierno se opuso en frente del castillo de Bowser, fue una manifestación violenta que duro toda la tarde, muchos negocios tuvieron que cerrar debido al conflicto, en las calles se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor ocasionados por las armas, piedras, aerosoles y cuchillos utilizados en la manifestación, un movimiento que aparentaba ser tranquilo terminó en caos´´

Yoshikuro ya no podía escuchar estas noticias que de seguro eran más deprimentes y nauseabundas que las que se solían escuchar en su mundo, así que siguió derecho hasta llegar al dichoso casino, al entrar quedo vislumbrado, las luces eran brillantes pero suaves evitando que destellen, luces de diversos colores, tragamonedas, ruletas, mesas para jugar póker, blackjack, solitario, etc. Muy atractivo, muy colorido, lleno de vida, habían Shy guys edecanes atendiendo a los clientes del casino, hermosas mujeres que aunque no lo parecían también habían toads, diversas especies convivían, en ese lugar de perdición. Deducía que era un lugar de perdición debido al olor pestilente que emanaba de la esencia de las personas, al parecer habían consumido un alucinógeno, un hongo morado, todo parecía en orden hasta que…

Joven, por favor, lo invito a girar una de nuestras ruletas, podría ganar diez millones –No gracias, además, solo tengo cinco monedas –No importa, con esas cinco simples monedas podría ganar más, vamos, no sea tímido –Ok, está bien –Y así, convencido decidió hacer girar la ruleta, solamente para ya no seguir siendo fastidiado por esa edecán pero para su sorpresa logra ganar los diez millones de monedas, incontables, parecida como agua que trataba de ahogar a Yoshikuro, sonó una alarma de ganador, por desgracia… -Felicidades, has ganado el premio mayor del casino, tienes que ver a nuestro gerente –Oh no! ¿Acaso es Roy Koopa? –Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? –Oh cielos.

Sendas puertas grandes que representaban la entrada principal de la gerencia se abren para dar paso a Roy Koopa, un lagarto muy musculoso, con saco blanco, joyas y diamantes, cadena de oro en su cuello, reloj de oro, gafas rojas de rupias, un gran gánster de la mafia del azar dispuesto a felicitar a Yoshikuro acompañado de sus hermosas edecanes.

¿Así que tú ganaste mi ruleta? -S…si… soy yo –afirmaba Yoshikuro temeroso –mmm… ya veo, dime, no tienes rasgos de pertenecer aquí, pareces un yoshi muy peculiar, a nosotros en esta ciudad no nos gustan los yoshis, ¿Quién eres y que estás haciendo aquí? –Yoshikuro se encontraba en una situación muy delicada y compleja, al parecer debía de mentir muy bien para salir de este dilema –Solo soy un forastero. Alguien del extranjero que quiere quedarse aquí -¿Forastero? –Roy chasquea los dedos para hacer que unos mafiosos trajeran a Yohimiro.

¿Cómo fue que…? –Lo importante es que tú me mentiste, y todo aquel que le mienta a Roy Koopa deberá pagarla muy pero muy caro, pero como dices que eres un forastero que quiere quedarse aquí, a ella la hare mi esposa y tú serás mi esclavo –Yoshikuro no sabía cómo actuar, las risas de Roy y el ver como Iggy Koopa tenía aprisionada a Yohimiro, Iggy con su cuerpo elástico podía amarrarla, todo esto le originaban un escenario sicótico y estresante, además del ruido de las tragamonedas, fue ahí cuando pensó en una solución.

Lo reto a jugar un juego de cartas –Todo el ruido del casino se evaporó -¿en serio? ¿Crees poderle ganar al casino? –Ríe, aunado a eso los demás se ríen –no me hagas reír, pero ¿Cómo alguien inexperto como tu puede derrotarme en cartas? Aunque tengo de seguridad de que fallaras hagamos la apuesta, si tu ganas te otorgare un deseo, el que sea, el más sencillo de todos si quieres, pero si pierdes, estarás atrapado aquí en este casino para siempre, además me dijiste que querías quedarte aquí, dime, aceptas el reto?

Acepto –dijo decididamente Yoshikuro, mientras Yohimiro pensaba ''eres un idiota, ¿Cómo puedes dejar el destino de este mundo al azar?… ¿acaso no eres de este mundo?'' –Y así, el juego de cartas comenzó, Roy Koopa empezó a dar la primera jugada, el juego consistía en sumar 21 en sus cartas, todo estaba en silencio, habían otros jugadores jugando tan épica partida entre el gerente del casino y el forastero, solo se escuchaba cuando los índices de los jugadores golpeaban la mesa solicitando más cartas para ganar y que la edecán repartiera las cartas, ya habían pasado tres rondas y Roy Koopa llevaba la delantera, cuarta ronda la había ganado Yoshikuro pero… -¡Tramposo! -¿Por qué dices eso? –Se preguntaba Yoshikuro -¡Tramposo!, no deberías hacer trampa en mi juego –Vas ganando ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? De todas formas si gano, el no sabrá perder –Quinta y última ronda –ignoro el comentario de Yoshikuro, la edecán se le queda viendo extraño –Señor pero… -¡ULTIMA RONDA! NO ME CONTRADIGAS.

La ira de Roy es demasiado grande que provoca que la edecán sea devorada por este monstruo, por fortuna al casino le sobran edecanes… acto seguido, otra edecán apareció para repartir la última ronda -¡Gane! las risas estrepitosas hacen que los tímpanos de los comensales se ensordezcan por un segundo, pareciese un burro rebuznando -Iggy… ya sabes que hacer hermano… -Iggy con su cuerpo elástico contrae lo más que puede a Yohimiro con la finalidad de ahorcarla o provocar que su cuerpo sea partido en pedazos… -¡Roy! Eso no era parte de la apuesta –Le exigía Yoshikuro -¡Cállate mocoso! Aprende… no puedes jamás ganarle al casino.

¡Ya me canse! –Saca su espada y logra tumbarle un cuerno a Roy, este monstruo a su vez voltea a verlo con un aire de ironía e incredulidad –Eres un niño insensato, tu… -Antes de que Roy pudiese emitir otra palabra volvió a darle un zarpazo y a herirlo pero aun así era inevitable detener la ira de esta nueva abominación, sus garras se hacen más grandes para hacerle pelea a su sable milenario, y así enfrentarlo en un duelo, los movimientos de Yoshikuro son efectivos y se nota que es bueno utilizando esa arma y que lleva años practicando con ella, Roy con sus uñas juntas trata de desgarrarle la cara al joven yoshi, vaya que sus intentos fueron en vano, aun así siendo Roy Koopa un hombre muy grande, musculoso, y más poderoso que él, le es imposible tan siquiera causarle un rasguño, logra noquear a este monstruo…

No lo puedo matar… ¿verdad? –Yohimiro tratando de hablar o articular una palabra le comenta que no puede, que es necesario que se capture en el libro… esta situación de no poder hablar con claridad la hace enojar y muerde a Iggy Koopa, la mordida es tan fuerte que hace que la suelte y al hacerlo le pica los ojos con una gran intensidad que pareciese que va a arrancárselos -¡No! No puedes matarlo, para eso es este libro verde, para encerrarlos, si los matamos es probable que se conviertan en fantasmas –Y así Yoshikuro y Yohimiro tomaron la fabulosa oferta de dos por uno y los encerraron en el libro –Solamente faltan dos, y Bowser Jr. –Si –Debemos regresar, muchas gracias Yoshikuro.

Al regresar todos celebraban, recibieron a los héroes del momento con gran júbilo, en el pequeño descanso, Rosalina estaba platicando con Daisy algo acerca de su condición actual -¿Así que tengo un hechizo? –Si… no es posible que estés vieja… tu verdadera forma es diferente –Rosalina usa su varita mágica en forma de pistola para regresar a la normalidad a Daisy, con efectividad lo hizo y todos le aplaudieron a Rosalina por tal acto –Muchísimas gracias, me siento mucho mejor –no es molestia –Rosalina se sentía halagada, logro notar que Yohimiro estaba en la escena, trato de comunicarse mentalmente con ella –recuerda, esta noche debemos hablar las dos en mi sala de lectura por favor –ahí estaré, le indica Yohimiro.

Capítulo 4-2: Princesa sin corona.

Al llegar la noche, Yohimiro subió hacia la torre de Rosalina, camino un buen tramo para llegar a la dichosa sala de lectura de Rosalina, la puerta principal estaba abierta, así que no había problema, solo por educación tocó para verificar si se podía entrar, la puerta se abrió más después de los tres toques que dio. Al entrar nota que la habitación estaba muy oscura, salvo una pequeña luz que se proyectaba desde una pequeña lámpara, seguido de esta se encontraba Rosalina sentada en un sillón, estaba leyendo, se incorpora para ver a la reina de pies a cabeza.

Que bien que llegaste, toma asiento –Solo dígame, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo al barco? ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo? ¿Porque tanto interés en realizar esta reunión? –Todo a su tiempo, he notado que eres de carácter fuerte, esa actitud la usas para ocultar ese maravilloso y verdadero tú, eres humilde, compasiva, sensible, los yoshis que te acompañan te ven con temor, te tienen miedo, no con respeto, la tripulación te obedece pero por tu severidad, tu enérgica forma de ser, entiendo que tienes miedo –hace una pausa, toma una jarra de agua adjunta a una mesita de muy pequeño tamaño y se sirve en un vaso azul… -¿no deseas agua?

Yohimiro la observa, rato después asiente con la cabeza y toma el vaso que Rosalina sostenía con su mano, la vigilante de los cielos vuelve a servirse otro vaso con agua para ella misma, ambas beben y Rosalina vuelve a retomar la plática… -Así es Yohimiro, solo te pido que no hagas lo mismo o trates de igual forma a la gente que vive aquí, yo no tolero que se viva con temor, además de que no son tus súbditos ni tus tripulantes, debes tratarlos como tus iguales, la única que les puede llamar la atención soy yo.

Eso no va a ser posible, seria tratar a unos de una manera, y a su gente de otra forma, no sería un trato justo ni para mí ni para usted –le reclama Yohimiro –Entonces tendrás que cambiar tu –No puedo, si me impone esa condición entonces déjeme informarle que la convivencia entre usted y yo será muy incómoda –Yohimiro toma de un solo golpe el agua, Rosalina no se permuta a pesar de que Yohimiro ya había perdido los estribos –Yo te sugiero que te calmes o vas a arrugar tu hermosa cara… Yohi –NO…ME…LLAME…ASI… odio que me digan ``Yohi´ -Yohimiro se puso roja como un tomate mientras trataba de arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza, Rosalina se levanta de su sillón, sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, debía actuar ya, así que observo de manera muy severa a Yohimiro.

``Luces igual que tus padres.´´

Entonces Yohimiro empezó a calmarse, era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso, y entonces, solo entonces, ella comenzó a sentir curiosidad, le empieza a nacer un interés en Rosalina, porque quizá ella la podría llevar con sus padres verdaderos, el romper con el misterio -¿conoce a mis padres? -Soy la vigilante de las estrellas, es mi deber saber esa y muchas otras cosas más, y por si aún no respondo tus preguntas, debes saber que puedo alterar ciertas cosas en la realidad para evitar que sufran mis seres queridos, pero eso es otro tema que hablaremos en otra ocasión, ven, toma mi mano y conocerás lo que yo sé de ti, y tú me dirás si estoy en lo correcto.

Yohimiro la toma la mano a Rosalina y esta saca su varita mágica, Yohimiro se espanta por que la varita toca su frente, cree que le va a disparar con ella -¡Ah! –Tranquila, confía en mí, no te pasara nada –Era muy difícil para la reina creer en Rosalina puesto que tenía una varita en forma de revolver rozando su frente, además de que esta estaba comenzando a vibrar, sentía un hormigueo caminándole por todo su cuerpo, tiempo después la luz que estaba emanando la varita empezó a intensificarse, tanto que Yohimiro no podía ver el rostro de Rosalina, ella creía ser víctima de uno de sus hechizos, presa ya de su brujería.

Debes calmarte, reina Yohimiro –La monarca siente que se desmaya y duerme de una forma muy rápida, como anestesiar a un paciente o caer rendido ante la cama más cómoda después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo, entro en un trance psicodélico, y se empezó a visualizar en ella misma, lo que había hecho en su vida y con su vida, empezó a ver su infancia, ver escazas y pequeñas sombras de cuando erase una bebé, en aquellos entonces no podía reconocer nada ni le era muy nítido el ambiente en el que estaba, pasa el recorrido de su vida como si fuese una película, las nubes se disipan y se empiezan a aclarar un poco más, logra ver como primer recuerdo a un Yoshi que estaba rescatándola de unas brujas horribles, una persecución espantosa, puesto que ahora las brujas estaban mejor equipadas y sin que ninguna fuerza antagónica estuviera ahí para protegerlos ni que impidiera que las tropas de Bowser abusaran y quebrantaran las reglas propuestas por el reciente caído reino de los hongos. Yoshi con su lengua comía todas las frutas que podía, y lanzaba huevos contra los armatostes de las brujas, pero era como tratar de hacerle cosquillas a un cactus, no se podía, las brujas contraatacaron con una bomba, y Yoshi cayó al suelo, parecía que Yohimiro iba a ser presa de esas brujas, listas para comerse a esa pobre bebe, pero Yoshi recordó que había cortado una flor, se la tragó y con su último aliento empezó a escupir fuego como dragón, los armatostes se sobrecalentaron provocando rápidamente que las brujas se lo quitaran, pero Yoshi no se detuvo, prosiguió por brocearlas un poco como escarmiento, se retiraron, así que por pura suerte logran salvarse, Yoshi corre para tomar de brazos a Yohimiro, ella ve un amigo salvándola, fue el comienzo de una gran amistad.

El esplendor de la isla Yoshi…

Los colores de a su alrededor se ponen cada vez más nítidos y llenos de vida, tenía 5 años, a esta edad ella recordaba que estaba siendo admirada y querida por los yoshis de la isla, Yoshi, sobre todo por Yoshi, que con el paso de esos años se empezó a encariñar con ella, la trataba como a su hija, cada siete días la llevaba a un día de campo con un clima hermoso y esplendido, de uno de esos días de campo, Yohimiro recuerda ese como el único día y el más feliz de su vida, fue llevada a un edificio…

¿Qué es ese edificio tan gwande Yohi? –Pronto lo sabrás mi niña –Al ir al edificio que sería el palacio de la futura reina de los yoshis, que estaba muy sencillo por fuera, como un castillo Medioevo, de aquellos cuentos de princesas, fontaneros y dragones y calabozos que le contaba Yoshi todas las noches a Yohimiro, al entrar un montón de yoshis estaban aplaudiendo y ovacionando a la niña Yohimiro lo único que logra ver y a importarle es a su novio…

¡Yoko! –Yohimiro, ¡qué alegría verte! –Igual a mí, dime, ¿Qué están celewando? –Je je, bueno, van a celebrar tu coronación -¿Qué es eso? –Quiere decir que queremos que seas nuestra líder –un yoshi azul se le acerca a Yohimiro –Todos te queremos y admiramos Yohi, aparte de el árbol de la felicidad, tú misma has llenado nuestros corazones de una gran alegría y dicha a pesar de la situación actual, y por consecuencia te queremos como reina.

Nunca hemos tenido una reina desde hace miles de años, siempre hemos obedecido las órdenes del reino de los hongos, de la princesa Peach, pero como la reina Peach ya no se encuentra gobernando, necesitamos ahora a alguien que nos represente -No lo sé, suena una gwan wesponsabilidad –decía Yohimiro – Yoko le toma un hombro a ella –No te preocupes, yo estaré aquí a tu lado, nunca te abandonare -¿en sewio? –Ni yo Yohi, yo aquí también estaré para apoyarte y tomar decisiones que tu no puedas afrontar aun –Yoshi también prometió su leal compañía -Por la reina Yohimiro -Dijo Yoko mientras levanta una fruta al aire -¡larga vida a la reina Yohimiro!

¡Larga vida a la reina Yohimiro! ¡Larga vida a la reina Yohimiro! ¡Larga vida a la reina Yohimiro! –Todos aplauden, el castillo lucia hermoso, todos los yoshis dando vivas a los reyes, Yoshi sentó a Yohimiro en una silla, y le entrego una corona, se la puso suavemente en su cabeza, le quedaba enorme, pero Yohimiro lucia contentísima y Yoshi también, Yohimiro volteo a ver a Yoko, su novio iba a acompañarla en su gobierno.

Todo aparentaba ser perfecto para la isla de los yoshis, sin embargo era necesario que los yoshis tuvieran una líder que los representara y evitar ser conquistados por las tropas del rey Bowser, los sabios yoshis lo decidieron así, previnieron que los yoshis evitaran ser conquistados al convocar a Yohimiro como reina, era la clave para el plan, también los sabios yoshis profetizaban que al regresar Mario de su extravío en el limbo, Yohimiro tenía que abandonar la isla de los Yoshis, para apoyarlo porque su ayuda era de algún modo crucial para derrotar a Bowser y acabar con su largo reinado de catorce años.

Ya deje de creer…

Yohimiro al cumplir los diez años, todas las cosas que veía se empezaron a aclarar más, Yohimiro se encontraba ahora en otra tertulia, estaba a su lado Yoshi, un yoshi rosa y los demás en los que pueden verse en la mesa del comedor principal del castillo, era muy lujosa esta reunión, debido a ya una reina en la isla, los yoshis empezaron a dividirse en clases sociales, pero no hay que confundirse, en la isla yoshi no existía la pobreza, la alimentación de los yoshis era muy rica y abundante en frutas, que eran el abundante y principal recurso de la isla en aquel entonces, pero estaba empezando a ser un tema de prioridad debido a que estaba empezando a escasear la felicidad entre los yoshis… regresando al banquete del castillo, todos los yoshis reunidos celebraban, comían, reían y conversaban, una típica reunión donde la hipocresía podía notarse en el aire, Yohimiro lucia triste, y su más fiel consejero Yoshi, notaba esa incomodidad en ella, así que intento en acercársele un poco más…

Mi lady, ¿le pasa algo? –le preguntaba Yoshi en voz baja –Me encuentro muy triste Yoshi, mi esposo Yoko no está junto a mí –le decía Yohimiro mientras suspiraba –Pero debes de entenderlo, no está por ahí descansando Yohi, él está en la guerra contra el rey Bowser, él nos está representando a todos nosotros querida… -si pero, no es justo –lo interrumpe –Si lo sé, que más yo quisiera que tu estuvieras al lado de él, que estuvieran juntos –Espero que esta guerra termine pronto –Yo también, espero…

Esperas a que vuelva Mario ¿verdad? –le preguntaba Yohimiro al papa dinosaurio en forma de mofa, yoshi suspira –Aunque no lo creas, él nos serviría de mucha ayuda –Me habías dicho que él pudo contra los enemigos más peligrosos que amenazaban el bienestar público del reino de los hongos –Si, prácticamente el evito que ocurriera el presente que hoy estamos viviendo, él nos quería, amaba este lugar –Y si quería mucho este lugar, ¿por qué ha dejado que se consuma?, ¿porque permite que esto pase? -¿crees que nos abandonó? –Si -¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Eso es ultraje, es algo indebido.

Hay por favor –La actitud malcriada de la reina hacia Yoshi era cada vez más frecuente a esta edad –no sabes si en realidad se fue a Brooklyn, tú me dijiste que nació en Brooklyn, ¿Qué tal si nos abandonó para irse a casa? ¿Y Peach? ¿La princesa Peach? Tampoco ha dado la cara ella en estos diez años, que tal si los dos… -Yoshi se empieza a enojar, el apoyaría ciegamente a Peach y a Mario y los defendería si alguien hablase mal de ellos.

¡YA! ¡No puedes juzgar a alguien sin siquiera conocerlo! –Solo comento, no es motivo para que pierdas los estribos… ya me cansé –El silencio impera entre Yoshi y su reina, ambos no estaban comiendo, ni estaban bebiendo, eran los únicos en la mesa que no conversaban ni hacían lo mismo que los otros, por un buen tiempo la ley del hielo reino, hasta que a un yoshi blanco se le ocurrió la ``brillante´´ idea de proponer un brindis.

Por Yohimiro, por la esperanza que esta muere al último -¿por qué brindas? ¡Aquí no hay motivo para brindar! –Yohimiro se levanta de su asiento –dime, ¿para qué motivo brindar? ¿Por la esperanza? ¿Que día a día se está desvaneciendo en mí? –Camina y se dirige hacia donde está el yoshi blanco, este empieza a temblar por cada paso que la reina daba para acercársele a su súbdito –No miladi, por supuesto que no, solo lo hago para levantar el ánimo.

Yohimiro no le levantaba palabra alguna, lo único que hacía era acercársele, con cada paso que daba, el yoshi no sentía sus pies como para retirársele de ahí, Yohimiro a pesar de tener diez años, su altura era mayor para los yoshis, su mirada reflejaba mucha severidad, fue la primera vez en su vida que empezó a ser cruel con sus súbditos -¡Sien-ta-te! –Acto seguido el yoshi acata la orden de la joven reina –No vuelvas a hacer eso -S-s-s-si s-su maj-jes-stad.

Yohimiro se vuelve a sentar en su lugar, los invitados empezaron nuevamente a dialogar, nada más que ahora de lo ocurrido recientemente: `` ¿Qué le pasa?´´ ``nosotros no nos comportamos así con ella´´ `` ¿le será un gran peso la responsabilidad de representarnos?´´ tantos rumores y susurros hicieron sentir incomoda a Yohimiro.

Disculpa Yoshi, debo retirarme, me siento un poco mal –Yohimiro se retira y Yoshi sigue atendiendo a los invitados y explicándoles que la reina tuvo que retirarse de la fiesta, al terminar la reunión, Yoshi y Yohimiro se quedaron solos en ese enorme castillo, Yoshi trataba de encontrar a Yohimiro, no la hallaba en ningún lado, comenzó a dejarse llevar por el momento, a pensar de forma subjetiva: quizá empezó a sentir nauseas, quizá este desmayada por ahí en el suelo, cada paso que daba era una gama de pensamientos aterradores, una niña confrontando adversidades y responsabilidades muy grandes, mayores que su edad, y así, después de encontrarla en tantos lugares varias veces logro encontrarla en un balcón sollozando triste en cuclillas, Yoshi la observa y se acerca rápidamente a consolar a ese pequeño cuerpo inmóvil pero sollozante, cubierto en agonía, trata de no hacer mucho ruido y la abraza como si fuese un pequeño pez fuera del agua, con cuidado y delicadeza, tiempo después ella lo abraza por igual, el veía a la pequeña niña de hace cinco años sufriendo, sufriendo de las torturas de los yoshis, sufriendo de la indiferencia de Yoko, soportando día a día la extraña, horrenda y pesada actitud de los yoshis, logro notar que su hija adoptiva empezaba a deteriorarse, una niña con cicatrices, canas, ojeras, piel quebradiza, toda esta gama provoco en el pequeño dinosaurio un llanto.

¡Eres el único que me comprende! ¡Ya no quiero seguir soportándolos!, al principio eran muy amables conmigo pero con el tiempo me empezaron a criticar, ¡como quisiera tener a Yoko en frente de mi para regañarlo! ¡Yo no creo que el siga peleando! ¿Qué hay que pelear? Dime, ya todo se desmoronó, mira esta isla, ya no es como la recordaba, y… en… vez de sentir apoyo por parte de mis súbditos, lo único que siento es odio por parte de ellos –llora por un buen momento, hasta que su voz quebradiza deja de hablar, ¿Sabes qué?... –La reina se incorpora y con la manga de su vestido se limpia las lágrimas que escurrían de su cara y rápidamente se reincorporo de su estado de ánimo.

Se les acabó la dulce princesita, no mostrare debilidad ante ellos, de lo contrario me comerán viva -Pero, Mi lady… -No me cuestiones, o ¿acaso crees que me respeten si les muestro mi debilidad? ¿Así como la mostré con Yoko? –Las lágrimas aún seguían brotándole a Yoshi, pensaba ``Yohi… que fue lo que te hice´´ Nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

La guerra de las sandias…

El tiempo pasa, a los trece años Yohimiro estaría enfrentándose a uno de los escenarios más difíciles y críticos de la isla Yoshi, había miseria, los pobladores resentían una escasez de frutas, la actitud de los yoshis empieza a ser más negativa, más ambiciosa, y todo por que poseen un rey, bien decían los sabios Yoshis:

``Al poseer un rey, será necesario para nuestro reino conocer entonces las virtudes que quitan la pureza que otorga la felicidad, cosa que conllevara consigo épocas de miseria y pobreza, porque no se puede tener Rey ni felicidad a la vez; los que quieran volver a la felicidad deberán rogar a las estrellas del cielo para ser felices con rey y ser el pueblo dominante´´

Y dicho y hecho, la isla yoshi empezaba a experimentar por esta situación, Yohimiro no sabía que hacer –La verdad Yoshi, no sé qué hacer con este pueblo, todos los días lloro por esta responsabilidad, todos los días tengo la preocupación de que en algún lugar, algún día, mi pueblo se rebele en mi contra, todos los días tengo la pesadilla de que todos los yoshis inclusive tú me devoran viva… créeme que todos los días reconozco que nadie queda conforme con un líder –Mi lady… -Solo tú me entiendes, lo sé, y es muy probable de que si llega el rey Bowser a conquistarnos no podremos puesto que somos un pueblo dividido –Una alarma suena, al parecer, el peor presentimiento de Yohimiro se volvió realidad, el rey Bowser está tocando las puertas de su reino.

Reúne a todo el ejército –Si mi lady –El pueblo de los Yoshi está preparado para atacar contra las tropas, artillería yoshi, lanzallamas yoshi, artillería pesada, barcos (incluyendo el san Yolomon), yoshis voladores, todo el ejército fue creado gracias a la flor mágica, todos organizados listos para atacar, la reina Yohimiro en frente dispuesta a dar la señal de ataque.

Estén listos para atacar a mi señal caballeros -¡Por nuestra reina! –Nadie hizo caso a ese grito de guerra, se escuchaba a lo lejos unos tambores, ruido de una maquinaria que al parecer estaba pesada, la marcha de pies envueltos en metal, hasta que al final se logran ver todos los soldados del rey Bowser, el ejército era diez veces mayor que el de Yohimiro, ambos representantes liderando, Yohimiro da la señal, Bowser también, ambos bandos corren gritando dando comienzo a una batalla tipo medieval, la artillería peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, los desprotegidos cuerpos de los yoshis enfrentándose contra las armaduras de los koopas, las brujas lanzando conjuros, de los más viles y ruines desde los aires, era incapaz de comparar ambas fuerzas como equitativas, las tropas de Bowser estaban mejor preparadas que el separado pueblo de Yohimiro, era inútil, la mayoría del ejercito de Yohimiro se retiró, algunos ni pudieron hacer eso, terminaron heridos en la batalla, Yohimiro no quería rendirse, así que tomo una flor mágica y se la tragó.

¡No Mi lady! ¡No hagas eso, puedes morir! –Pero la reina hizo caso omiso de esta advertencia, Yoshi trataba de hacer escupir la flor posicionándose atrás de ella y presionando fuertemente su estómago, pero ella le da un codazo. no tenía miedo morir, por eso estaba en ese conflicto, al comerse esa flor no pudo contener el poder de ella, se tambaleo, cayó al suelo y empezó a emanar fuego, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente, pudo provocar daño a ese numeroso ejército, no tenía miedo, a cada goomba, a cada paratroopa, a cada paragoomba, a cada bruja, a cada shyguy, usando las bombas para causar más daño letal, todo lo que se topaba con la reina sufría daños y se hacía barbacoa de tortuga, añadiendo un grito de guerra singular y único, ese grito representaba la frustración que su pueblo le provoco y que ella se había tragado durante tantos horrendos años.

Las tropas de Bowser se retiran, a pesar de que se habían retirado ella seguía gritando, seguía desahogándose, seguía quemando los árboles, todo lo que sus manos podían apuntar, incluyendo el castillo de ellos. Yoshi podía entender perfectamente, quería desahogarse de todo, liberar esa tensión, y como consecuencia, los demás súbditos aprendieron a temerle y a respetarla, reconociéndola como su líder, al terminar la batalla que victoriosamente gano Yohimiro, todos están dispuestos a descansar y tener la confianza de que nada les pasara mientras tengan a Yohimiro como su líder. En el castillo, Yoshi estaba arropando a su pequeña.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijita –le decía Yoshi mientras la abraza, esta se lo corresponde –eres una maravillosa persona –gracias, pero no puedo oírte… aun así quiero que sepas que jamás abandonare a mi gente, aquellos que quieran aceptarme en sus vidas siempre estaré ahí con ellos, y tú me has demostrado eso, tú fuiste mi motor –Mañana es tu cumpleaños… mañana se cumple un año más de los catorce que tú has llenado de felicidad mi corazón, sin importar lo que los demás digan, te amo hija mía.

La vida de Yohimiro acababa de pasar justo ante sus ojos con gran detalle, regresa a la sala en donde se encontraba con Rosalina –Aunque Yoshi te hubiera dicho como fue tu origen, y yo te haya dado una retrospectiva de tus memorias, aun sigues pensando el por qué, tu razón de ser –se dirigió a un sillón que estaba en la sala, se había cansado de usar su poder de retrospectiva, aun así no dejaba de mirar a los ojos a la reina Yohimiro –no te preocupes, todos tenemos esa interrogante, y te puedo asegurar que a su debido tiempo sabrás cual será, yo tampoco sabía exactamente cuál sería mi destino ni mi razón de ser en la vida –hace una pausa –Por pura casualidad… mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿cierto?

Así es –Oh, maravilloso, espero mañana se pueda hacer algo muy especial –Bueno, no quiero, hace años que mis súbditos no… -Tonterías –La interrumpió Rosalina –es muy necesario para ti tomarte un descanso, ser por lo menos aunque sea un día ser una princesa sin… -le había quitado la corona y nota algo muy peculiar en ella, algo que la había sorprendido, no se explicaba como este pequeño detalle lo había dejado pasar, su vista se había quedado perdida en la pequeña corona, acto seguido, Yohimiro empezaba a extrañarle tal gesto, hasta que Rosalina salió de ese trance -Creo que es el tiempo de que conozcas a la Princesa Peach.

Rosalina se tele porta junto con la reina a la habitación de seguridad, descubre la manta de donde estaba el cuadro de la Princesa Peach, entra algo temerosa, ingresa al cuarto cayendo al suelo, nuevamente se incorpora poniéndose nuevamente su corona, cuando hace eso, logra conocer a la famosa princesa, va a conversar con Peach acerca de ciertas cosas que quería saber sobre ella, pero cuando Peach despierta y la observa, ella le pregunta a Yohimiro algo que la sorprende.

¿Qué haces con mi corona? -¿Perdón? -Sí, ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con mi corona? -¿su corona? No, perdóneme pero esta es mi corona –Yohimiro le respondía mientras se sujetaba aún más su corona –No cariño, yo había usado mi corona durante años y te puedo jurar que la que tienes en tu cabeza es exactamente la que yo perdí hace años –Eso no es posible, aunque –se la quita para poder verla nuevamente, luego su vista se enfocó a Peach -¿Cómo fue que la perdió?

La perdí en el caos que desató Bowser, y como la corona corría peligro se la di a mi más fiel consejero (Toadsworth) para que la escondiera, ni siquiera yo podría encontrarla, por algo está la famosa clave que quizá Yoshi te habrá dicho… ``princesa sin corona´´ -Pero, para que su corona llegara a mis manos, es muy probable que su consejero le haya entregado la corona a Yoshi, para que el en un futuro me coronaria con ella -¿Él te coronó como reina? –le había preguntado a la jovencita con un pequeño gesto de admiración –Cuando tenía cinco años ¿Por qué se sobresalta?

Peach ya empezaba a atar cabos, entonces trato de decir lo que pensaba en voz alta –Creo que ya es tiempo de que alguien más lo sepa, (suspira) cuando Mario se fue, empezaron como sabrás, tiempos muy oscuros para mi reino, todo corría peligro, así que le pedí a mi consejero real (Toadsworth) de que escondiera cada objeto de poder y valor tanto como material como sentimental, hay muchos objetos en el reino de los hongos, pero para mí solo dos fueron de muchísima importancia… mi corona que tu posees es uno, y el otro… eres tú misma… -¿y-yo? –Yohimiro se extrañó de que ella tuviese una relación con la Princesa de los Toads –Mario y yo estábamos esperando una hija, y esa hija eres tú.

Yohimiro queda en shock, y empieza a pensar que ahora todo toma sentido, el cómo Yoshi se sabía las historias de Mario, como él le dijo la clave princesa sin corona, como el poseía una corona en medio de un lugar repleto de frutas y sin ninguna herrería cerca, y quizá lo que primero sentía curiosidad… como ella presentía aquella sensación de haber conocido a Mario la primera vez que lo vio, y todos esos detalles que concluyen y encajan con lo que Peach le acababa de decir.

Entonces… Yo soy tu hija, que a su vez soy la hija del legendario Mario Mario –Eres mi hija, la heredera legítima del reino de los hongos, al verte, al sentir tu presencia, en mi interior se con seguridad que eres nuestra hija -¿Sabe por cuánto tiempo me he preguntado quienes son mis padres verdaderos? Jamás me lo podía imaginar, pero ahora que estoy contigo… -Su voz se empieza a oír quebradiza –siento mi corazón latir con intensidad y es por ti… siento como se llena ese vacío que he tenido durante tantos años, ese vacío enorme que… -rompe en llanto y abraza a su mamá como si no hubiese un mañana.

Mientras tanto, Mario, Luigi, Timothy, Penny (escondida) y Yoshikuro se encontraban en el laboratorio intentando nuevamente reparar la máquina y así regresar a todos a su época –Es ya imperativo regresar a nuestra era, es imperativo no perder más tiempo, debemos actuar rápido y ya de una vez acabar con esto –Rosalina intenta comunicarse mentalmente con Mario –Mario… -tienes que venir urgentemente conmigo al planetarium.

Mario nuevamente se había confundido un poco por que le hablaba mentalmente, pero estaba empezando a acostumbrarse, se fue a reunir con ella en la habitación como le habían dicho, pero para sorpresa de él, no había nadie, tiempo después un portal se abrió, llevando al querido plomero en la habitación de seguridad donde se encontraba ella y el cuadro de Peach.

Rosalina, la guardiana de las estrellas, observaba muy detenidamente a Mario, tiempo después esta le comenta –Justo en este momento; La princesa Peach está platicando con Yohimiro algo de suma importancia para ti, cuando ella salga, conocerá una gran parte de quien es ella en realidad, ustedes deberán de hablar, me gustaría que los tres estuvieran en la misma habitación, pero solamente dos personas pueden entrar en ese cuarto.

Rosalina aun no apartaba la vista del cuadro de Peach, Mario le pregunta a ella de que cosas exactamente debían hablar, a lo que ella le responde de la manera más breve –La reina Yohimiro te lo dirá muy pronto, espérala aquí por favor, si me disculpas, debo atender otras cuestiones que requieren de mi intervención –La princesa se va de ahí, Mario había quedado solo, preguntándose de que clase de conversación tendría con Yohimiro.

Por lo general, la relación entre los dos no era tan cercana desde el tiempo en el que se conocieron, así que no podía saber exactamente a lo que Rosalina se refería con hablarle, de todas maneras, él cada vez que la veía notaba un peculiar rasgo que a ella ya la había visto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente no recordaba, le era muy borroso, como una parte de otra vida, tenía la disyuntiva de si aceptarla o no como realidad.

Dos minutos después de que Rosalina abandonó a Mario, Yohimiro salió del cuadro de Peach, cuando la Reina volteo a ver a su padre, esta lo abrazo con fuerza sin igual, confundiendo aún más al pobre señor –Soy tu hija –le respondió –tu verdadera hija –Mario no sabía que decir, estaba tan confundido como ella lo había estado, él logra alejarse de ahí, la jovencita estaba confundida, cuando salió de la habitación esta lo detuvo –espera, ¿Qué te sucede? –la reina estaba muy confundida, al parecer Mario se asustó con la noticia, absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba en esa era estaba bien, algo andaba mal, todo eso, el nuevo reino koopa, la modernizada ciudad Toadtrópolis, bloopers gigantes, goombas con forma humanoide, todo estaba con los pies de cabeza, no; Mario tuvo su límite, hasta aquí había llegado con aceptar esa era.

Capítulo 4-3: La Quinceañera.

Mario seguía caminando a pesar de que Yohimiro intentaba detenerlo, se alejaría del castillo de Rosalina, no había quien lo detuviera, era definitivo, la reina estaba siguiéndolo entre los pasillos del castillo, los habitantes del mismo estaban confundidos, jamás habían visto que la reina persiguiera así a su gran y legendario héroe, al lograr salir de este, como sabía que su supuesta ``hija'' estaba persiguiéndolo su paso tuvo que acelerar aún más, la chica acto seguido de esto lo imitaba a la perfección, el entonces supo que no iba a escaparse de la jovencita tan fácilmente, ambos corrían en el heno húmedo de la madrugada, como estaba tan largo, sus piernas estaban empezando a mojarse, Yohimiro se estaba empezando a enojar, esto era una persecución entre padre e hija.

Detente por favor –Le espetaba Yohimiro a su padre –tu sabes muy bien en el fondo que soy tu hija ¿acaso eso es muy difícil de procesar, de entender? –la chica seguía corriendo mientras ella le gritaba a Mario, esta comprendió que no venía al caso perseguirlo, se había detenido cerca de unos guijarros, se le ocurrió en un momento de ira, arrojárselos hacia él –está bien, lárgate, vete de aquí –La reina de manera agresiva le arrojaba piedra tras piedra, cada vez que hacia esto, la pobre sentía como si le golpearan muy fuerte en el estómago, las lágrimas le empezaban a brotar, a Mario lo alcanzó una piedra –¡LARGATE! –Ya cuando estaba fuera del alcance visual de Yohimiro esta cayo de bruces al pasto, llorando, Yoshi salió corriendo del castillo, que se encontraba en una habitación cuya ventana daba vista al evento que acababa de pasar, el pobre papa dinosaurio corría para proteger a su hija.

Ya, tranquila, ya paso –Yoshi estaba abrazando a Yohimiro, consolándola, el pobre dinosaurio imaginaba que clase de aberración le hizo Mario como para causarle llanto y tristeza a su ser más querido, mientras Yoshi intentaba de reincorporar a Yohimiro y llevarla al interior del castillo, los demás yoshis la observaban, por primera vez veían debilidad en Yohimiro, en su reina, Yoshi la llevaba sosteniéndola de su hombro, Rosalina logro observar al pequeño par dirigiéndose hacia el castillo para acto seguido abordar el barco San Yolomon, la vigilante de las estrellas los acompañaba por igual, Yohimiro descansaba en uno de los asientos del barco, Yoshi estaba preparando todo para zarpar -¿Qué estás haciendo? –le preguntaba de manera muy extraña al pequeño dinosaurio -¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? Me voy de aquí junto con Yohimiro a la isla, no voy a soportar que le sigan haciendo daño a mi hija

Ella no es tu hija, y estoy bastante segura que lo sabes –Le reclamaba Rosalina mientras trataba de restringirle el timón –se te encomendó la tarea de que deberías cuidarla hasta que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para liderar un ejército contra las fuerzas de Bowser Jr. Pero –Ella volteo a ver de reojo a Yohimiro porque estaba escuchando todo, quedando boquiabierta entre los sollozos que aun tenia –tu, decidiste ser egoísta y guardártela para ti mismo, escúchame Yoshi, no vamos a poder resolver nada si nos separamos, perdimos a Mario, pero eso no quiere decir que ustedes también deban de irse – ¿Dime por que seguir Rosalina? –Pateaba el barandal del barco -¡Dime! Mario huyo y no sé qué demonios fue lo que le hizo a mi Yohimiro –El no tuvo la culpa, simplemente el no pertenece aquí, catorce años cambian muchísimo a la gente –Estaba explicándole a Yoshi mientras Yohimiro asentía con la cabeza, aun no perdía la vista de ella –Ver estas cosas son muy difíciles de digerir aun para su edad, deben tenerle paciencia –Yoshi respiraba muy fuerte de la ira que aun tenia recientemente hacia Mario –no, quiero que se tranquilicen los dos, el pronto los aceptara, le tomara tiempo aceptar su actualidad –Al mencionar esta frase, Yohimiro nuevamente se percató de que Rosalina estaba omitiendo algo que daba por hecho –entonces, Mario no –aún seguía sollozando –no regresara a su época –No –le afirma Rosalina – Es imperativo de que se quede aquí si quieren ganar esta guerra entre los koopas.

El silencio reinaba en el barco, para entonces, todos en el castillo habían vuelto a sus actividades, Yohimiro se sentía sola, naufragando en medio de la nada, sin posibilidad de salir de aquel infierno al que estaba sometida –pero basta ya de lágrimas y lamentos, es necesario que ustedes se alisten para hoy en la noche, mis lumas están planificando una fiesta para ti Yohimiro por cumplir quince años – ¡cielos! Se me olvido por completo tu cumpleaños –Yoshi al preocuparse por su olvido corre para abrazarla y felicitarla –gracias Yoshi, te lo agradezco –bien, es tiempo que sequen esas lágrimas, borren esos rostros apáticos de momento, y por este día –Rosalina le quita la corona a Yohimiro –Serás una princesa sin corona.

Pasadas tres horas, los tripulantes estaban haciendo los preparativos, mientras tanto, Rosalina le había preguntado a Yohimiro que cosa era lo que quería de regalo en su día, a lo que comento que quería descansar, estaba en su cama descansando, mientras los más cercanos a ella le preguntaban a Yoshi de lo ocurrido.

Vamos Yoshi, dinos que fue lo que paso, no se lo diremos a nadie –lo siento chicos no puedo decirles, perdón, mejor ayúdenme a decorar el salón por favor –La fiesta estaba planeada para ser muy ostentosa y maravillosa, con un número muy extenso de invitados y demasiada comida, a diferencia de las tertulias que se realizaban en la isla de los Yoshis y en el barco Yolomon últimamente, mientras en el otro lado del castillo, no hacían mucho por la fiesta de Yohimiro, dos científicos a lo lejos estaban creando unas cosas para la fiesta de Yohimiro –Debemos regalarle algo a Yohimiro como muestra de nuestro afecto hacia ella, no tiene muy buena impresión de nosotros debemos enmendarlo Penny –le decía Timothy a la jovencita –por supuesto, es necesario preparar algo brillante y útil, novedoso y cómodo, único y general –la alegría de Penny no dejaba de desvanecerse, eso le daba al pobre doctor una esperanza de seguir –sabes, una vez terminado esto, voy a continuar con la máquina para regresar a Mario a su época -¿estás seguro en continuar hacer eso? Me habías dicho que no venía al caso –le comentaba Penny al doctor –lo sé, pero solo mira a tu alrededor, nada de esto hubiera pasado si Mario no hubiera sido víctima de esa máquina infernal que invento Lukas, es necesario continuar ¿no crees? –claro le comentaba Penny mientras notaba que el pobre Doctor estaba cansado –yo te ayudare, esta vez no lo arruinare, hice algunos cálculos y estoy segura en que pudimos haber fallado, estoy segura de que si funcionara –muy bien Penny, mientras tú haces eso, terminare de darle los últimos detalles al regalo de Yohimiro.

La fiesta estaba cerca, Yoshikuro estaba aburrido y necesitaba algo de acción, fue a hablar con Toad, porque, había escuchado de rumores, que estaba entrenando a Mario para prepararlo en su futuro entrenamiento para con Bowser Jr. Pero como ahora estaba perdido, pensaba que sería prudente en pedirle que lo entrenara –De seguro tienes deseos suicidas chico, aunque seas mucho más ágil y joven que Mario, muy difícilmente vas a poder derrotar a esa simple bestia, esto no es un juego Dios mío, porque nadie me puede poner un poco de atención –un momento, Rosalina nos había comentado que había un koopaling restante en un planeta de hielo, no pudimos ir hacia allá porque el san Yolomon se destruyó con las llamas de Morton y parte de la tripulación ''murió'' al enfrentarnos a Wendy, supongo que aún sigue vagando por ahí aquel koopaling pendiente –les comentaba Yoshi puesto que estaba ahí cerca preparando los preparativos finales para la fiesta –claro, es verdad, ¿quién falta por meter en ese libro? –se preguntaba Toad, hasta que Luigi también hace participación en la conversación –Hemos capturado a Larry, Morton, Wendy, Iggy y Roy, nos quedan Lemmy y Ludwig, sin mencionar a Bowser Jr. Una vez todos estén en el libro, el reino de los hongos volverá a caer en manos de la Reina Peach y el Rey Mario –Si, eso no creo que llegue a suceder, no después del horrible gesto que nos hizo –continuaba Yoshi con su enojo –Si pero no creo que Mario nos abandonara, no lo hizo hace quince años mucho menos lo hará ahora, ya ha soportado mucho.

Yoshi no le contesta al hermano verde, aun la herida no había sanado, solamente Yohimiro y Mario conocían la verdad del distanciamiento –Como te decía Toad, puedes entrenar a Yoshikuro tratando de capturar a Lemmy -¿y por qué no Ludwig? –Se preguntaba Yoshikuro –por qué Ludwig no es una bestia musculosa, pero es muy inteligente, y si mi lógica funciona, hará equipo con Bowser Jr. Para ser imparables ¿no se habían puesto a pensar eso verdad? –No –Decían un poco avergonzados Luigi y Yoshi. Por supuesto, ambos han hecho equipo, era el paso lógico ahora que más de la mitad de los koopalings estaba encerrado en ese infernal libro, necesitaban unir fuerzas –Pero primero debemos estar presentes para el cumpleaños de Yohimiro –si claro, no crean que permitiría que ustedes también se fueran sin estar presentes en su cumpleaños –les reclamaba Yoshi.

Pasa el tiempo, ya era momento de la fiesta, la princesa Peach había solicitado hablar con Rosalina.

Sé que me solicitaste que permaneciera aquí durante toda esta crisis, pero, en verdad, quiero estar presente en el cumpleaños de mi hija, quiero aunque sea abrazarla uno de sus quince cumpleaños, hay probabilidades de que no vuelva a tener otra oportunidad, si lo me dices sea cierto, y me arrepentiré por siempre –claro, por el momento no correrás peligro, mi castillo está totalmente asegurado, no te preocupes, además tú debes de saber más que nadie que este cuadro no es para protegerte, es para protegernos –bien, llévame allá –Rosalina saca del cuadro a Peach para, finalmente, estar en su reino, por quince años la princesa se la había mantenido encerrada en ese cuadro, pero hoy había una ocasión especial, estaría por ver a su hija porque nada estaba escrito. Mientras Peach caminaba, los toads que estaban a su paso se arrodillaron, también los yoshis, al llegar al gran salón, todos detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, la expedición de Yohimiro y el escuadrón de Rosalina, así como los habitantes que había reclutado la misma vigilante de las estrellas, se sorprendieron demasiado, se habían inclinado ante ella, muchos habían creído que estaba muerta, acto seguido, Rosalina también se arrodillo, levanto su cabeza hacia ella, mirándola a los ojos –No todos te han traicionado Princesa.

Cuando termino la reverencia a la princesa, Rosalina debía irse para traer a Yohimiro al gran salón –Yoshi, Yoshikuro y Luigi, síganme –les había hablado mentalmente Rosalina, ahora los cuatro estaban por dirigirse a la habitación de Yohimiro, Rosalina estaba por pedirle a los tres hombres que se quedaran afuera de la habitación, mientras, ella toco en la puerta de su habitación. Ella la observaba un poco triste, pero alegre. Enojada, pero tranquila, quería llorar, pero no podía, estaba sintiéndose muy incómoda, no sabía qué hacer, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados –Hola –Rosalina le responde muy casualmente para que se sintiera tranquila con ella –Creo que mi regalo no fue muy bueno, ese de mostrarte a tus padres –no, no se preocupe, necesitaba bastante eso, aunque Mario no lo haya tomado muy bien, aun así, yo sé que él es mi padre, me acepte o no, ahora sé quién soy yo–Claro.

Rosalina voltea hacia el armario –Hablando de tu madre, abre tu armario, ella te regalo algo –Yohimiro camina y al abrir el armario, ve un vestido hermoso, un vestido color rojo, era obvio que era de su madre cuando tenía su edad, Yohimiro soltó unas pequeñas lagrimas –es hermoso, gracias mama –se limpia la cara puesto que no quería ensuciar su vestido –Vamos, que tenemos invitados esperándonos en el gran salón cariño, déjame te ayudo a ponerte el vestido.

Al salir de la habitación, Rosalina observaba a los chambelanes, haciéndoles la seña de que escoltaran a Yohimiro, Yoshi la había tomado del brazo, mientras Yoshikuro y Luigi estaban detrás de ellos, escoltando a la Reina, cuando habían llegado al gran salón, Rosalina los detiene –Señores, ¿ya han bailado vals? –Em no, disculpara nuestra ignorancia señora –Decía Yoshikuro mientras Rosalina con un ademan apunto con su pistola a los chambelanes, incluida Yohimiro, destellaba la estrella que estaba en la misma –Es tiempo de vals.

Nuevamente la varita destella en su estrella y una música se escuchaba adentro, los que estaban adentro se sorprendieron, jamás habían escuchado una música así, entonces cuando abrieron las puertas del gran salón, Yoshikuro y Luigi entraron, acto después, Yohimiro escoltada por Yoshi entraron, los cuatro, no sabían por qué, pero sabían exactamente que hacer gracias a la magia de Rosalina, Yoshi empezó a bailar con ella, ambos sabían que pasos dar, la pista estaba amplia, ambos bailaban por toda la misma, tiempo después Yoshikuro invito a bailar a Rosalina, cosa curiosa, pero para la Reina Yoshi aquel dinosaurio le recordaba bastante a su papa dinosaurio, podría decirse que son hermanos gemelos, luego Luigi invito a Daisy a bailar, era algo peculiar, porque se notaba como Daisy era muy mayor comparado al pequeño hermano, a pesar de que Rosalina le había quitado el hechizo de envejecimiento.

Yohimiro mientras bailaba su vals, recordó lo que paso con Mario, no podía dejar de recordar a su padre, se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, donde se encontraba, si estaba bien, pero todo eso lo puso punto y aparte, porque ese era su momento, era su baile, su fiesta, y jamás se había sentido tan feliz, no había imaginado el apoyo de sus amigos hasta ahora, bailaba con Yoshi, y este tenía sus ojos vidriosos, quería evitar llorar, las tres parejas bailando al compás de la música, Peach estaba completamente emocionada, le alegraba ver a su hija bailar en compañía de sus mejores amigos, un momento mágico en verdad, Yoshi termino por llorar mientras seguían bailando, Yohimiro también, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, no quería que ese momento terminara, parecía por unos minutos que estaba viviendo en otro mundo, uno más hermoso, sin los problemas que la aquejaban. Sin los fantasmas que atormentaban su pasado.

La música había terminado, pero las ganas de bailar aun no, una vez que la gente aplaudió, quisieron bailar, así que Rosalina con su varita puso una especie de lista de reproducción con su varita –cuanta magia –le decía Luigi –Lo que pasa es que tengo conectada mi varita con todo lo electrónico en el castillo –entonces todos empezaron a bailar una música más movida, para eso no necesitaban de la varita de Rosalina, tiempo después, cuando varios se habían cansado de bailar, fueron al banquete que había en la mesa, una hora después a pesar de que la música estaba reproduciéndose, ya todos estaban cenando, luego de una sobremesa, el doctor Timothy le había dado un regalo a Yohimiro –gracias… ¿qué es? –Se preguntaba la jovencita –es un dispositivo que te permite tener todo organizado –agenda, calendario, teléfono, todo –oh, muchas gracias –Luigi le había regalado unos calcetines, Yoshi le había regalado unos aretes en forma de sandias, no eran los mejores regalos pero aun así los apreciaba mucho.

La felicidad lamentablemente tuvo que ser interrumpida, cuando había llegado uno de los koopalings, muchos empezaron a ponerse en modo de defensa, Rosalina apunto con su varita, mientras este mismo tenía sus manos al aire.

Tranquilos, no pienso atacar, he venido aquí para celebrar como la mayoría, pido una pequeña tregua –muchos no le creían –en serio, deseo hacer una tregua, quiero hablar con ustedes, especialmente, con la Reina Yohimiro –Esta bien –le dice Rosalina –Pero tendrá que hablar con nosotros también –por supuesto –Aquel koopaling, estaba muy diferente a los otros, era más humanoide que koopa, no tenía rasgos de monstruo ni nada por el estilo –por favor, solamente quiero conversar, no pelear, no es mi estilo –Esta bien, hablen con él –¿Su alteza? –le cuestionaba Rosalina a Peach –vayan, no pasará nada –salieron del gran salón, sin que nadie lo supiera, Ludwig y Peach se miraron fijamente, una mirada de rivalidad amigable; al salir fueron a una pequeña estancia que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ahí, se sentaron en unos sillones que estaban ahí.

Cuando se sentó Yohimiro, Rosalina, Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Yoshikuro y Timothy estaban presentes, protegiendo a la Reina –Ese vestido se te ve muy hermoso, se nota que eres la legitima hija de Mario y Peach –trataba de hacer un cumplido –no trate de fingir ser nuestro amigo Ludwig que no lo es –le decía Luigi enojado –no, no lo soy, así es, soy su enemigo más fuerte, y por eso he venido a pedirles un cese al fuego– ¿cese al fuego? –Preguntaba Yohimiro -¿a qué se refiere? – Bueno –se reincorporaba para sentarse bien en su sillón –lo que pasa es que ustedes se establecieron aquí para destruir mi ciudad –esa no es su ciudad, por lo que sabemos Bowser Jr. Es el rey del reino de los hongos y de todos sus terrenos –no, eso no es cierto mi pequeño hongo, si, Bowser jr. Gobierna con mano de hierro su zona, pero en realidad no es tan astuto como para gobernar todo nuestro mundo, en realidad yo estoy al mando, yo soy el líder de su oposición, yo convencí a mi padre a que mandara tropas en la guerra de las sandias, yo soy el responsable de que mutáramos a nuestros aliados, que los océanos tengan bloopers colosales, que el espacio sea conquistado por mis hermanos, yo mande esas tropas hacia aquella fortaleza, yo deje que se llevaran al rey boo para curar a los Kloboos para que de esa manera Timothy Gadd pudiera unírseles a la causa, ordene a Wendy koopa de que se comiera a toda la tripulación, si no fuera por mí, nuestro reino estaría sin una organización y les sería más fácil conquistar y volver al poder.

Todos se habían molestado por aquellas palabras –nos vienes a presumir –le decía Yoshi enfadado –NO –responde Ludwig en tono enérgico -¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? –Le dijo Yohimiro al intruso –He venido a ofrecerles una tregua temporal, si acceden les doy mi palabra de que mis tropas no los tocaran en un lapso de dos meses, durante dos meses, tendremos un pacto de no agresión, nadie deberá atacarme así como ustedes no me atacaran, durante ese lapso, les daré la oportunidad de que recluten soldados, armas, provisiones, que tengan un ejército más completo, no me gustaría tener que destruir esta rebelión tan fácilmente –No te creemos, es claro que tu ofreces tregua porque sabes que podemos derrocar su reino fácilmente –Yohimiro le decía a Ludwig, pero este no se inmutaba, su lenguaje corporal era imposible de leer -¿están dispuestos a correr el riesgo de afrontar lo desconocido? La lucha será inevitable, si, lo que les ofrezco es que ustedes puedan tener las mismas condiciones como nosotros las tenemos de ganar, les explico, Yohimiro lidera una expedición proveniente de un reino deteriorado por mí, en el viaje, todas las personas que reclutaste tienen estragos de lo que mi ejército ha hecho en la periferia, mientras que Rosalina, tiene un castillo que alberga más que nada, civiles, que están dispuestos a ser soldados, pero no tienen nada de entrenamiento, ¿me falta algo más? –todos se habían quedado en silencio, al parecer, Ludwig los conocía a la perfección.

¿Cómo sabremos que cumplirás con tu palabra Ludwig? –Le preguntaba Yohimiro –Parece que no tengo un fundamento que garantice de que cumpliré mi palabra, pero atacarlos en plena fiesta no me parecería un acto de caballeros, así que les daré tiempo para que recluten soldados, y se preparen para darme una batalla digna -¿Qué tonterías estás hablando? –Le espetaba Yoshikuro, el parloteo de Ludwig le parecía muy absurdo –Sé que mi manera de hablar se ha refinado con los años, y para simples oídos como los tuyos no pueden entender completamente mis ''tonterías'', así que yo más bien cuidaría tu vocabulario, ya que soy yo quien les está haciendo un favor -¿un favor? Más bien nos estas dando condiciones para que tú puedas tener ventaja –Yohimiro le contesto tratando de defender a Yoshikuro, no le había parecido de que Ludwig lo ofendiera de esa manera, este koopa contesto molesto –DOS MESES, lo que prometo, cumplo –después de decir esto, chasqueo los dedos, saco una varita mágica, Timothy se había alterado después de ver ese artilugio, se enciende y pareciera que un campo magnético atrajera ciertas cosas hacia Toadtrópolis, cuando uno las logra observar bien, se logran ver barcos, cañones, soldados, bombas, goombas, koopas, y toda clase de monstruos que pareciera estaban alrededor del reino, cuando terminaron de llegar las cosas, Ludwig dio un salto hacia atrás, llegando a Toadtrópolis, acto seguido, muchas esferas oscuras aparecieron en el cielo, como una especie de mural entre el castillo de Rosalina y la ciudad, estas esferas parecían una malla electrificada.

Es cierto –decía Timothy con un hilo de voz –En verdad cumple con su palabra –Yohimiro lo volteo a verlo muy extrañada, parecía que Timothy estaba de lado de Ludwig –No su majestad, no es lo que parece, Ludwig con esa varita puede destruirnos, es verdad, si nos está dando un cese al fuego –Yohimiro no dice absolutamente nada, se levanta de su sillón y se retira de ahí, aquellos quienes la acompañaban les había extrañado su reacción, Yoshi como es de esperarse, trata de alcanzarla, mientras tanto los demás no sabían que hacer, hasta que Rosalina les comento –no debemos decaer, si Ludwig quiere una guerra, eso será precisamente lo que le daremos.

Dígame que podemos hacer –preguntaba Luigi con retorica –por que como estoy viendo el equipo que hemos formado en contra del ejercito de bowser jr. Esta cada vez más separado –eso es cierto –Le dijo Toad, apartado un poco del grupo, observando para donde Yohimiro se había retirado, dándole la razón al plomero verde –lamentablemente no ayudamos mucho si estamos solamente hablando, hay que pelear -¿Acaso no escuchaste? Si atacamos el cese al fuego se cancelara y Ludwig nos atacara de regreso, y no creo que llegue a jugar limpio y no quitará la barrera que puso, será una defensa contra nosotros obviamente –le contradecía Timothy al joven Yoshikuro – ¿entonces que debemos de hacer? –Yo opino que debemos eliminar nuestras debilidades, o al menos hacerlas menos notorias, y desarrollar al máximo las cualidades que nos hacen destacar –Luigi estaba dando esta sugerencia mientras, Rosalina no había opinado absolutamente nada.

¿Usted qué opina? –Timothy le decía a Rosalina, sacándola de aquel trance de silencio que tenía –yo opino igual que Luigi, de nada nos servirá alterarnos y pelear, debemos acatar las reglas que nos está imponiendo Ludwig –entonces, ¿si crees que Ludwig cumpla su palabra? –Le preguntó Toad –No creo ni confió en ningún koopa, pero creo que hay algo más, por mucho tiempo, pensábamos que Bowser tenía un aliado, pensábamos que era Lukas –Pero Ludwig tiene según esto, más poder –La interrumpe Yoshikuro –Así es, no me gusta para nada ese hecho, deben saber que estos meses serán muy cruciales, y creo que Yohimiro debe saber esta información; a partir de ahora, ustedes serán la guardia real de la princesa Yohimiro.

Capítulo 4-4: Lealtad

Una pregunta, ¿Qué es eso de guardia real? –Le pregunta Luigi–significa que seremos los guardaespaldas de Yohimiro, y pelearemos en honor a su nombre –le responde Yoshikuro –si, ya lo sé, pero lo que me pregunto realmente es –hace una pausa –bueno, creíamos que estábamos peleando en favor de la princesa Peach –si –Le confirma Rosalina –Esa es la consigna, pelear por los ideales y el reino como era antes, pero no es a ella a la que se le debe proteger, aunque muriera, sus ideales seguirán en nosotros, en realidad a la persona que debemos pelear hasta morir es, a su hija –todos se quedan boquiabiertos, ¿Quién era su hija? –o de lo contrario todo se vendrá abajo, pero ustedes –los señala a todos, uno por uno –ustedes deberán pelear por Yohimiro, tenerle más lealtad que a la misma Princesa Peach.

Todos asienten con facilidad, a pesar de que la noticia los impactara, deciden formar parte de la guardia real – ¿Incluso si defender a Yohimiro implica sacrificar a su madre? –Muchos se quedaron confundidos –deben saber que si llegamos a ganar esta guerra, Yohimiro deberá ascender al trono, del reino entero, le estaremos dando el poder absoluto, ¿entienden la importancia de que sean la guardia real de la Reina de los Yoshis? –Sí, es muy lógico –Luigi le da la razón –cuenten conmigo –Toad se enlista, al igual que Timothy y Yoshikuro -¿Qué hay de Mario? Creo que si la lógica no me falla, ¿él es el padre de Yohimiro cierto? –cierto Toad, él es el padre de Yohimiro, lamentablemente él no la reconoce, es por eso que nos ha abandonado, no sabemos dónde se encuentra, y creo que a raíz de eso, nuestra causa rebelde está flaqueando, discúlpenme, pero debo retirarme –les seguía explicando Rosalina mientras seguía caminando hacia donde Yohimiro se había retirado.

Mientras la nueva guardia real de la reina de los yoshis estaba en el vestíbulo discutiendo el tema en cuestión, Rosalina se dirigía a platicar con Yohimiro y su padre adoptivo, algo de suma importancia. Ella estaba en su habitación, Yoshi se encontraba afuera de esta, no lo dejaban entrar al pobre, a lo que daba a entender que la situación no era nada linda –no me ha dejado entrar para hablar con ella –le dice a Rosalina –no quiere hablar –le responde de manera cortante, ser una vigilante de los cielos la ha hecho así, fría y calculadora, pero a la vez, jamás había olvidado sus orígenes, logra identificarse de una manera con Yohimiro, siente en su interior un rasgo familiar, no sabe que es, pero muy en el fondo, ella se siente conectada con su pasado cada vez que está cerca de la tan conocida Reina de los Yoshis.

Rosalina logra entrar a la habitación, Yohimiro no se altera de ninguna manera, se había quedado en una especie de trance, ni siquiera volteo a verla, todo estaba muy en silencio, por vez primera, Yohimiro había mostrado debilidad hacia otra persona aparte de Yoshi.

Yo pensé –suspira –yo pensé que esto no me afectaría, no creí que él me diera la espalda justo en el momento que más lo necesito –no debes culparte –no, no me estoy culpando Rosalina, es que –Yohimiro no tenía palabras para explicar exactamente como se sentía –por un momento, en el baile, en el ''vals'', me sentía parte de lo que le dicen ``una familia´´, pero, de un minuto a otro, me despiertan de mi sueño fantástico y me llevan a una realidad en donde no lo soy, en donde sigo siendo la pequeña Yohimiro: la niña que tiene problemas de habla y tiene que demostrar que no se romperá ante la primera amenaza enemiga o de lo contrario su propia gente se la comerá viva; eso, esa situación –respira hondo, estaba empezando a sollozar –jamás he dejado de sentirla, desde que mi pueblo yoshi se corrompió –rompe en llanto –yo lo corrompí… YO LO CORROMPI.

Tú –le consuela Rosalina –eres una persona maravillosa, una chica muy noble, pero malas cosas te sucedieron, demasiadas, tu padre Yoshi te mantuvo y te cuido, y yo te aseguro que tú fuiste a la que mejor crio, mejor que a Mario, a Luigi, y a todos los niños que tuvo que cuidar, tú fuiste especial para él, y le rompe el corazón verte así, no me gustaría que esa oscuridad, ese temor se lo transmitieras, no me gustaría eso, ven –abraza a Yohimiro, esta al sentir ese cálido gesto de afecto empieza a llorar más fuerte –ya… ya… déjalo salir, saca todo lo mal que te sientes –tiempo después pasa, y Yohimiro empieza a calmarse, logra desahogar todas aquellas frustraciones que tenía reservadas hace años.

Ahora, no es apropiado en estos momentos que te vean llorar –le decía Rosalina mientras le extendía un pañuelo para que se secara sus lágrimas –te daré un tiempo para que te recuperes, debo revisar algunas áreas del castillo –se retira de ahí, al salir de la habitación, Yoshi, quien estaba afuera voltea a verla en señal de alguna respuesta positiva –se encuentra bien, ¿cierto? –sí, así es, no debes preocuparte –lo calma ella –pero debes darle un poco de espacio, estas cosas son muy difíciles de digerir, y mucho más para una jovencita de su edad, no es fácil tanto peso encima –lo entiendo –hay algo que quiero comunicarte; no le había comentado a Yohimiro por su estado de ánimo, pero, he designado una guardia real para que la protejan, y tú serás su líder ya que eres su más leal consejero –una… ¿una guardia real? –Se sobresalta Yoshi, jamás había pensado en que Yohimiro necesitara una guardia real –así es, ustedes serán los caballeros que la defenderán hasta su último aliento -¿Quiénes son? –Luigi, Toad, Yoshikuro y Timothy –Mario no está incluido porque escapó el muy cobarde –te equivocas –le contradecía Rosalina –yo no tenía intenciones de incluir a Mario a la guardia real, independientemente si escapara o no, si me disculpas, debo retirarme.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del castillo, Timothy se encontraba llegando al laboratorio, al verlo llegar, Penny Crigor entusiasmada se le dirige hacia el para darle la buena nueva -¡Qué bueno que llegas! Te tengo muy buenas noticias… ¿se encuentra bien? –sí, solamente que me encuentro un poco pensativo -¿Por qué? –le preguntaba Penny ya que a cada segundo las dudas empezaban a alimentarse –lo que pasa es que Rosalina nos pidió que fuéramos la guardia real de la reina Yohimiro –oh –Penny hace una súbita exclamación, ya que, debido a esa petición que había realizado la vigilante y capitana de los rebeldes, había una conclusión lógica –Significa que Rosalina está pronosticando que la batalla será muy catastrófica y solamente quedaría la guardia real –si, a esa lógica llegue, después de esta guerra que se viene, no quedaremos muchos, y lógicamente para que la autoridad de Yohimiro sea tomada en cuenta, nosotros debemos defender su causa –interesante, es decir, ¿sabes la gravedad del asunto? –Claro que la se Penny, por eso llego aquí tan bajo de ánimos, desearía que existiera otro modo –bueno, las buenas nuevas, es que la maquina esta lista -¿en serio? –así es, ¿recuerdas hace tiempo que enviaste a la princesa Peach por medio de una máquina del tiempo, que esta misma abrió portales en todo el reino? ¿La invasión Shroob? Bueno, gracias a tu máquina del tiempo, logre escanear muy cerca de aquí un remanente de portal, si logro hacer una reacción química, aunado de una reacción en cadena, lograre reabrir un portal hacia el pasado, controlar su energía para así poder mandar a Mario exactamente 15 años atrás en el tiempo, y salvarnos a todos, y evitar esta tragedia próxima –Penny –eso suena brillante, ya me siento mejor, me hiciste el día amiga mía –gracias –Los ánimos de Timothy (Elvin) y sus cumplidos hicieron que el rostro de Penny se ruborizara –vamos amiga, debemos avisarle a Yohimiro –Creo que lo ideal sería que vayas solamente tú a avisarle, siento que no le agrado mucho –tonterías –le contradecía Elvin, tratando de convencerla de ir –no, además, debo revisar que todo esto esté en orden –ok, yo iré a avisarle.

Decidido en su nuevo plan, se dirige hacia el comedor, en donde se encontraba Yohimiro, junto con su más leal súbdito Yoshi, aún se veía algo cansada a causa del llanto que había tenido previamente –su majestad –la nombra Elvin, se dirige hacia donde esta ella, y se sienta junto con ellos -¿Qué quieres? –Le decía la Reina un poco molesta, en esos momentos, no quería a nadie cerca –disculpe mi atrevimiento, sé que no soy prudente, estoy interrumpiéndola en su comida y… –habla por favor –Yohimiro quería que fuera directo con ella, sin tanto cumplido –bueno, la verdad, es que, aun tenemos sobre la mesa aquella propuesta que le teníamos, la de enviar a Mario de regreso a su época, para que así este tortuoso presente no sea una realidad –Habíamos dicho… -Yoshi estaba por negar la petición de Elvin, pero Yohimiro lo detuvo con un ademan, la reina no estaba viéndolos directamente, estaba su vista bastante fija en su plato, no estaba comiendo, solo jugueteaba con su comida -¿Qué opina su alteza? –Yohimiro no había comentado nada -¿alteza? –No me importa si quieres mandar a Mario al pasado, ya no me interesa, no sé por qué me lo preguntas –entiendo su majestad.

Elvin, decepcionado se retira, a Yoshi le extraña bastante el comportamiento reciente de Yohimiro, el mismo que mostraba en la isla de los Yoshis en la época que Bowser quiso atacarlos, era fría, seca, cortante, en aquel momento había desatado un poder inexplicable y gracias a ello el rey koopa no pudo invadir la isla, pero ahora era más evidente, y la sentía más peligrosa que en aquella ocasión –tranquila Yohimi… -no me toques por favor –Este arrebato de Yohimiro provoco que Yoshi se molestara demasiado –Solo ten en cuenta que de todos, yo soy el único que te ha acompañado, nadie más, y creo que no merezco que me trates así.

Yohimiro no le dirige ninguna palabra, haciendo que su ira crezca más, decide irse de ahí para evitar alguna desazón y hacer un espectáculo en medio de todos los que estaban presentes, mientras estaba caminando, logro ver a lo retirado a Penny y a Elvin, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que quizá estaban conspirando en contra de la causa rebelde.

La reina no me dio luz verde –que mal –decía Penny decepcionada –Pero tampoco me dijo que no lo hiciéramos, así que… -¿Entonces? –Preguntaba Penny muy confundida –entonces creo que lo más adecuado para lograr nuestro cometido será empezar nuestra propia expedición para encontrar a Mario –claro, solamente que no sabemos nada acerca de él, ni hacia donde se ha retirado –bueno, no pudo haberse ido lejos –decía Penny –es decir, las pipas llevan muchísimos años clausuradas, el único medio de transporte es por tren o barco y le tomaría muchísimos días ir a una estación – ¿en serio? –Timothy (Elvin) al ser víctima al igual que Mario y Luigi, jamás se había percatado de los cambios más insignificantes en el reino –si es en serio, así que no debe de estar lejos, pero, debemos ser cautelosos, el campo está lleno de criaturas excesivamente peligrosas –le decía a su mentor mientras caminaba hacia una ventana para ver el amplio campo que rodeaba el castillo de Rosalina, mas lejos de la simple vista, estaban unos bosques -¿Crees que este en medio de los bosques? –no, lo dudo porque, bueno, no lo creo capaz de adentrarse al bosque solo, Rosalina nos comentó de que hay un ser muy oscuro que se ha apropiado de todos los bosques, así que no debe de estar lejos.

Mientras estaban Timothy y su joven asistente discutiendo la manera de como traer a Mario de regreso al castillo, Yoshi estaba afuera del laboratorio, escuchándolos de manera casual -¿Qué es lo que sugieres…Yoshi?

El pequeño dinosaurio se asustó, nunca pensó que Penny sabía de qué estaba espiándolos, pero se armó de valor y entro al laboratorio para conversar con ellos acerca de la situación.

Bueno yo… creo que estoy de acuerdo con ustedes, es la idea más efectiva contra la guerra que se viene, pero, según su plan es: ``regresar a Mario a su época, incluidos Luigi y Timothy, porque fueron de igual manera abducidos´´ y entonces, no veo su plan en un todo la verdad, ¿podrían decirme? –Claro –Penny, quien había estudiado el caso, le explica a Yoshi, regresar a Mario al pasado a través de los remanentes de los portales –como puedes notar –se aclaraba la garganta, que estaba seca de tanto hablar –si enviamos a Mario, su hermano y a Timothy, esto no ocurrirá, no más expedición san Yolomon, no más bloopers gigantes, no más koopalings, no más escuadrón, no más guardia real, y no nos engañemos, Yohimiro por fin tendrá la vida que se merece, una vida llena de tranquilidad, lujos reales, etc. -Penny le decía emocionadamente a Yoshi que toda esa realidad sería una simple y vaga pesadilla que jamás volverá a ocurrir.

Pero, en un instante de iluminación por así decirlo, Yoshi proceso y capto algo que no había contemplado la primera vez que les había comentado en el barco, y no es su culpa, no le importo aquella ocasión –oye… significa que no recordaremos nada de esto –nop, nada –le afirma Penny –entonces, quiere decir que todas las cosas que hemos pasado; quiere decir que Yohimiro olvidara que yo fui su mentor y figura paterna –es probable, también es posible de que no me acuerde de ninguno de ustedes, y de que tampoco nos acordemos del vals, en fin, como dijiste ``No recordaremos nada de esto´´ aunque, es probable de que lo lleguemos a soñar, como una especie de Dejavu, ya sabes, esa sensación que tienes al conocer a alguien pero no es así.

Bien, entonces me apunto, los ayudare a buscar a Mario –muy noble Yoshi –Decía Timothy –pero, creo que debemos reunir a la guardia real – ¿no debemos mantener esto al margen de la confidencialidad? –Le cuestionaba Yoshi –nosotros tres en medio de lo desconocido –continuo Timothy -¿Estás loco? ¡Nos vamos a perder! –le reclamaba Penny –Cierto, necesitamos ayuda –Yoshi al terminar la sentencia se dirigió camino a buscar la guardia real, desesperado a causa del estado de animo de Yohimiro, se vio inmerso a ejecutar el plan de los científicos, cosa que, si su pequeña se enterara, seguramente la pagaría caro ante ella.

En la sala de estar se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros de la guardia real, Yoshi se impulsó de un salto, el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensaba que se le iba a salir por las orejas, cuando los reunió les platico el plan de Penny -¿Quieres traer a Mario? Increíble, veo que se te olvido lo que le hizo a Yohimiro –le reclamaba Toad, no olvidando la deslealtad que había hecho Mario a la causa rebelde –No, créeme que no me cae bien lo que hizo, pero ambos los quiero por igual y… -¡por favor! Ya me canso tu paternalismo, hablas con ellos como si fueran tuyos, no son tuyos, entiende -lo interrumpe Yoshikuro, el papa dinosaurio lo volteo a ver con un gesto de aceptación.

Quizá tienes razón, pero aun así les tengo mucho cariño y no me gusta verlos así, debo hacer algo y si no quieres participar lo entiendo Yoshikuro, solamente no te entrometas –está bien, se retira de ahí, pero mientras lo hacía, suelta el ultimo comentario venenoso –espero que la niña malcriada esa te lo agradezca –sí, ella agradecerá por que vivirá en un lugar mejor, gracias a Penny Crigor –Yoshikuro había detenido su paso.

Sigue confiando, todos ustedes –les dirigía a todos la mirada -¡sigan de confiados! Ya verán cómo les va –y sin más, hace un ademan seguido de un ``bah´´ y se retira de ahí, mientras, la guardia decide apoyar aún más a Yoshi –Lo haces por ella ¿cierto? –le pregunto Toad, que a su muy elevada experiencia, conocía muy bien a Yoshi, y seguramente el haría lo que fuera por su dulce niña –sí, no me gusta verla así, si no se controla, podría acabar con todos –lo entiendo, supe lo que paso en la isla de los yoshis ¿es cierto de que ella destruyo la isla? -¿Qué quieres decir? –Toad iba a comentar, pero Luigi lo interrumpe –sí, yo había comentado eso Yoshi perdón –el fontanero verde se disculpa ante Yoshi, este estaba sin entender que sucedía –explícame por favor que sucede ¿sí? –bueno, habían reportes de que Bowser había dado órdenes de que solo atacara el castillo de los Yoshis, tenía como objetivo raptar a Yohimiro, para tener poder de la isla, su intención jamás fue dejar la isla en cenizas –entonces, la isla de los Yoshis se volvió en una tierra estéril gracias a… ¿ella? –Yoshi aún no digería la situación –sí, es por esa razón por la que te estamos ayudando –Toad trataba de sacar de trance a Yoshi, ya que mientras le decía que estaban los dos de su lado, el no reaccionaba.

En eso, un halo de luz azul cielo cegó por un momento a los tres chicos, Rosalina, pareciera que nada se le escapaba, logro saber lo que intentaban hacer –oiga, sé que nos ha pedido que la ayudemos a defender a Yohimiro, pero, debemos encontrar a Mario, de esa manera, la protegeremos de ella misma –Entiendo, sé que la reina Yohimiro tiene un temperamento explosivo, y es eso exactamente lo que pasara, Mario regresara –los presentes esperaban que Rosalina se opusiera ante la decisión de la guardia real, pero fue todo contrario, ella estaba de acuerdo, a lo lejos, se escuchó una voz que nuevamente complemento a Rosalina algo que había dejado implícito –significa, que Mario tiene que venir a nosotros –Yohimiro que estaba en las sombras de aquel lugar, decidió aparecerse, Rosalina voltea a verla, su rostro reflejaba que aún no estaba en condición mental ni física para preparar un ejército.

Si Yohimiro, así es, Mario en estos momentos se encuentra a tan solo unos metros lejos de este castillo, pero les pido de la manera más atenta de que no traten de ir a buscarlo, él tiene que venir a nosotros, eso es crucial –había dado las ordenes a todos los que la rodeaban, quería que eso quedara claro, todos asintieron con firmeza y decisión, Yohimiro se había quedado inerte.

Mientras tanto, en las fueras del castillo, Mario se encontraba sin rumbo alguno, y a pesar de que el castillo estaba a la vista del horizonte, el no pretendía volver, ni regresar, él ya había tenido suficiente, no podía ya digerir más, así que, sin más opción a donde ir el pobre fontanero, decidió sentarse en una piedra, observando la esplendorosa ciudad Toadtropolis, una ciudad que nuevamente le recordaba en donde se encontraba, un lugar demasiado problemático, totalmente ajeno a la aldea toad, sin embargo ya no estaba más en esos lugares, ni en esas épocas, el actual hoy lo aquejaba.

Esa situación lo frustraba, no había manera de regresar en el tiempo, hasta que de un instante, Mario recordó cierta frase en la expedición san yolomon, cuando buscaban a los koopalings:

``Había recordado de que al empezar el viaje, Penny había argumentado con la reina Yohimiro –Está bien reina –acepto la científica muy contrariada –Mario no pudo evitar oír la conversación, Mario quería regresar a su época, entonces Yohimiro le dijo después de argumentarle su opinión fontanera:

Mario, puede que si sirva pero no nos garantiza nada, ¿Qué tal si tú ya no recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido? De cualquier forma que tú lo veas Mario, vas a tener que encontrarte en esta situación –Mario se limita a escucharla puesto que no quería discutir ni pelear con ella, de todas formas, nada evitara que su curiosidad cese, solo encontrando a Penny y preguntarle de cómo puede regresarlo a su era´´

Y nuevamente esa locura había inundado su cabeza, recordó que Penny Crigor conocía la manera de regresarlo a su época, pero, no podía regresar por la puerta de enfrente, debía escabullirse en otro lado, debía pensar muy bien el cómo contactar a Penny.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar muy retirado de ahí, estaba en modo nocturno, la ciudad Toadtropolis, los habitantes de la misma no habían notado el enorme castillo que estaba postrado en la colina a las afueras de la ciudad, los transeúntes estaban tan ocupados con su vida que a lo único en lo que se enfocaban era en los numerosos asuntos diarios, sin embargo eso no pasaba para los altos mandos de la ciudad, la policía municipal, el ejército, las fuerzas especiales, todas las tropas foráneas, incluso algunos reos estaban conscientes de que se acercaba una guerra, los koopalings restantes se encontraban junto con unos miembros de la más alta jerarquía, estaban sentados en una mesa ovalada, en la cabecera se encontraba Ludwig, quien a su lado estaba su hermano, y de ahí en adelante estaba cada líder de las distintas especies.

Caballeros, esta noche están reunidos para empezar con los preparativos del entrenamiento que llevaran a cabo sus tropas, es necesario que nuestras defensas se preparen para derrotar esta causa rebelde, quien está en el castillo, a lo lejos de la colina –disculpe su majestad, pero me sería más prudente atacar en este preciso momento –eso no sería sensato, no tiene nada de honor –le decía Ludwig a un shy guy con una vestimenta de general –yo he prometido que no atacare dentro de un plazo de tiempo, y yo mantendré mi pacto en pie, no atacar, nadie de mi ejercito atacara hasta que sea la hora adecuada –pero señor, es una oportunidad de oro, si atacamos ahora, no necesitaremos de este entrenamiento y… -El general guy dio un grito ahogador, la varita de Ludwig estaba apuntándole, estaba destellando un halo rojo, y en cuestión de tiempo, el general se empezó a deshidratar como una uva, tiempo después, este se hizo polvo.

Son cuestiones de honor, lealtad, honradez, no somos unos criminales, no somos unos piratas, nuestro sistema no se regirá bajo la anarquía como ellos lo han estado haciendo, además, no me gustaría romper mi promesa, dudo mucho que ahora estemos en desacuerdo, ¿todos los presentes? –los demás, al ver como el general Guy se desintegro de la nada a causa de Ludwig no tuvieron más opción que acatar las reglas de su soberano.

De todas formas –le decía uno de sus allegados –aun si nuestro ejército llegara a fallar, que de acuerdo a nuestra preparación lo dudo mucho, em… creo que aún tenemos un as bajo la manga, su hermano –cierto –le decía Ludwig dándole la razón; a él siempre le agradaba la manera en que este le ``pulía´´ los zapatos –me temo de que aunque estén bien preparados, no tendrán oportunidad contra mi hermano Bowser, pero yo no di mi palabra acerca de usar todos mis recursos de defensa y ataque.

La confianza entre los miembros de elite de Ludwig estaba consolidada, no había manera en que salieran victoriosos los rebeldes una vez de que Bowser Jr. Fuera liberado, era en esa época una leyenda por su descomunal fuerza, no había manera de triunfar, pero como siempre se dice en la estrategia ``ningún enemigo es pequeño´´.

En el castillo de Rosalina también estaban realizando preparativos, Mona, Daisy y Yoshikuro estaban preparando una estrategia de guerra.

No podemos atacar con este ejercito –afirmo Daisy –necesitamos como dijo Ludwig, reclutar soldados que estén dispuestos a enfrentar a los koopas –Pero, ¿hacia dónde iremos? Todo el reino esta de lado de los koopas, incluso los toads están de su lado, y de ser así todos los demás estarán en la misma posición, solamente los que estamos en este castillo somos leales a la princesa –reclamaba Mona mientras tomaba una taza de té –no importa el número, lo que importa es la habilidad de tus tropas –Le contradecía Yoshikuro mientras sostenía su espada con firmeza, muy determinado en dar su vida por este reino –sí, aunque honestamente no tenemos esa habilidad ni en la mitad de nuestras tropas –pues no nos queda otra opción, debemos estar seguros de nosotros mismos -¿y si buscamos en otros reinos? –Les respondió Daisy quien estaban a punto de pelear Mona y Yoshikuro -¿otros reinos? –Así es –le afirmaba Daisy a Mona mientras caminaba firmemente hacia Yoshikuro, evitando así un sobresalto de este, tenía miedo de que usara su espada en cualquier momento de ira -¿hay más reinos? –claro que hay más reinos que este, Sarasaland está muy alejado del reino de los hongos, y bueno, antes había mucha comunicación en los reinos, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Es tiempo de realizar una nueva expedición en búsqueda de soldados capaces de hacerle frente a Ludwig –Mona se había llenado de ilusión y esperanza, mientras que Yoshikuro no estaba del todo de acuerdo en reclutar gente extranjera –Me parece bien, vamos a decirle a Rosalina que queremos hacer.

Y así se adentrarían a una nueva expedición, mientras trataban de buscar a Rosalina, se habían encontrado a Luigi, Toad y Yoshi todos cabizbajos ya que su única solución era que Mario les hiciera el favor de regresar al castillo, después de ver esta situación, entablaron conversación, luego de que se pusieron al día, Daisy comento -¿Por qué no se unen en nuestra expedición? no hay que quedarse con los brazos cruzados, vamos, andando –Daisy les había levantado los ánimos, está claro de que solamente debían encontrar a Rosalina, pero llevaban una hora sin éxito alguno –Creo que no está, no importa, supongo que estará bien si nos vamos en el barco ese –El barco ese es el San Yolomon –le corrige Yoshi –y creo que debemos de irnos todos, incluida Yohimiro, creo que una aventura como esta le levantará el ánimo; déjenme separarme un poco, debo ir a buscarla, permiso.

Yoshi se adelanta del grupo, mientras tanto, en el laboratorio del castillo, Penny Crigor estaba revisando que todos los detalles fueran perfectos en el momento de que Mario estuviera decidido irse, Timothy la observaba un poco decaído –animo Timothy, Mario seguramente regresara, no tiene a donde ir –le decía mientras terminaba de atornillar un monitor; acto seguido ella se fue a sentar hacia donde él lo estaba, le estaba dando ánimos y dándole palmadas en la espalda –espero que tengas razón, porque de lo contrario tendremos que pelear contra esas bestias, bueno, si es que lo que nos dijo Toad es verdad, no tendremos chance de ganar.

Un ruido estrepitoso se escuchó por detrás de la ventana del laboratorio, Mario se encontraba del otro lado del cristal, ambos científicos se levantaron como si fuesen pinchados con un alfiler, rápidamente abrieron la ventana e introdujeron a Mario para que no se resfriara, ya que estaba haciendo demasiado frio, Penny y Timothy se alegraron al ver al fontanero, era una luz de esperanza –vienes para que te regresemos a tu era ¿cierto? hiciste bien Mario, hiciste muy bien –le comentaba Penny mientras Timothy decide salirse para ir a buscar a Rosalina, pero la científica lo detiene –¡Alto! Es mejor que no le digas a nadie –pero Mario a su vez la detuvo, el también sabia las consecuencias de realizar eso, y no quería irse sin antes despedirse de sus seres amados –pero, los vas a ver en la otra vida, digo, el pasado, y estarán mejor que ahora, creo que es mejor… -Mario insiste en despedirse de todos –Ya veo, está bien, Timothy, reúne a todos, mientras le explico a Mario el plan.

Mientras Timothy se retiraba del laboratorio, Penny acerco unos apuntes, una pizarra y unos plumones para poder escribir y explicarle al regordete fontanero –Mira, ¿Recuerdas la vez que tuviste que salvar a la princesa Peach en el pasado? ¿Esa ocasión en la que Elvin Gadd envió a Peach al pasado y lamentablemente los Shroob invadieron el reino? Bueno, esta es la cosa, esos portales no se cerraron del todo, hay un remanente muy cerca de aquí, es solo cuestión de que yo pueda ensamblar una estación en esa área, y todo esto se habrá terminado.

Rosalina entra al laboratorio, Mario se le queda viendo, la mirada se la corresponde ella, Penny Crigor había finalizado los últimos ajustes, solamente era cuestión de que las partes de la maquina fueran ensambladas en la ubicación exacta del portal –Es tiempo de irte Mario, hemos platicado todos nosotros y llegamos a la conclusión de que la solución más viable a este dilema es de que tu fueras regresado al pasado, en donde, tu fortaleza y empeño le darán el equilibrio al reino de los hongos evitando esta desagradable realidad.

Mario no se imaginaba de que todos se habían finalmente rendido, era muy obvia la ventaja que los koopalings tenían sobre la causa de la princesa Peach, ¿así era?, eso nunca se sabrá, ahora, lo que es seguro es que Mario estará nuevamente en la era que estaba acostumbrado.

Te daré unos minutos para que te despidas de los que más quieres –Rosalina se salió de la habitación para escoltarlo a los que había conocido en esta era, primero, se despediría de su amor, Peach.

Me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver Mario, pero si todo sale bien, seguramente nos podremos ver más seguido, ser una familia, Yohimiro, tu y yo, como debió ser hace quince años –Mario se había quedado serio, le contrariaba de que la relación con la reina de los Yoshis era muy tensa en ese entonces, tenía la esperanza de que se encontrara con una Yohimiro totalmente renovada y carismática, como su madre, sin los estragos que esta guerra le había ocasionado.

Se despidió de Mona, Daisy; Yoshikuro se negó rotundamente, había dicho que ``un verdadero héroe, una leyenda no abandona a su gente, esas son cuestiones de lealtad, para mí él no es el héroe que todos aclaman y vitorean´´ -y así sin más, Toad se despidió por igual, no había un comité de despedida muy extenso ya que la mayoría de la tripulación, pensaba que había cometido traición.

Luigi y Timothy no se despidieron ya que ellos los acompañaría, pero solamente quedaba una persona a la cual despedirse, Yohimiro, pero no quería, pensaba que de tratar de entrar en la habitación, ella seguramente le arrojaría algo, pero Rosalina insistió en que debían despedirse –sí, de todas las personas que conoces, ella será la única que cambiara, ¿entiendes eso verdad? Ella no sería la aclamada reina de los yoshis porque tú la estarás criando, será un ser completamente diferente, y me gustaría que en este tiempo hicieran las paces, déjame hablar con ella.

Había llevado al pobre plomero a la habitación de Yohimiro, pobre porque sentía mucho temor hacia ella, en ese momento, había empatía por sus súbditos, la seguían por temor, no por lealtad, de igual manera, recuerda las palabras de su amada princesa peach:

``…mis seguidores ya eran muy pocos, nadie quería arriesgar su vida contra Bowser o sus hijos, preferían ser esclavos, mis súbditos… todo este tiempo creyendo que eran de otra manera, mi reino era fuerte solamente con tu ayuda…´´

Mientras Mario tenia remembranzas, Rosalina había entrado en la habitación para platicar con Yohimiro (y convencerla de que debía disculparse con su papá)

¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntaba –Bien, un poco mejor, aunque –tenía miedo Yohimiro de sentirse expuesta al decirle a Rosalina sus sentimientos –no, está bien, cuéntame si gustas –bueno, lo que pasa es que, siento que puedo explotar, lo digo en literal, no sé si puedas entenderme –la reina de los yoshis se ruborizo un poco, no quería mostrarse débil, mientras, la vigilante de las estrellas le estrecho su mano para que ella le diera la misma mano, mientras tanto, la abrazo nuevamente para darle aliento de ánimo –tú tienes un don muy especial, tu madre te lo dio, ella también lo tiene, y poco a poco lo controlaras, mucho mejor que ella lo hace, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Yohimiro presentía por alguna razón que Mario estaba detrás de la puerta –Mi padre está aquí ¿no es así? –Yohimiro se aparta bruscamente de Rosalina –todo este tiempo me has estado platicando cosas lindas para que me reconcilie con él, pues que crees, no lo lograras.

No es mi intención reconciliarlos Yohimiro, solamente he venido en realidad para informarte de que Mario regresa a su era, el plan de atacar la ciudad de Toadtropolis ha sido cancelado, no tenemos otra opción o de lo contrario seremos derrotados y se habrá terminado, fin del juego.

Yohimiro se sobresalta al escuchar que su papá regresaba a su era, esa noticia no se la esperaba, pero su lenguaje corporal no se inmutaba –está bien, supongo, que él quiere borrarnos, que nada de esto ocurra, quiere que yo no exista.

Piensa lo que tú quieras Yohimiro – le decía mientras estaba por dirigirse a la puerta –pero a mí me hubiera parecido un gesto agradable el que hicieran las pases, porque, ya no se volverán a ver. –acto después cierra la puerta, dejándola sola, Mario se encontraba al final del pasillo, justo en uno de los peldaños de las escaleras que daban hacia abajo.

Vámonos, un portal te espera –sin ningún aplazamiento, Rosalina lleva a Mario al portal en donde será enviado al pasado, solamente se encontraban Timothy, Luigi, Penny Crigor, que estaba dando los últimos ajustes al portal y obviamente Mario y Rosalina, quienes estaban algo curiosos al ver esa maquinaria tan extraña.

Bien –decía Penny con gran exaltación –es hora de la prueba de fuego –en eso, Penny oprime un botón, y la máquina que tenía forma de anillo empieza a regurgitar, tiempo después, una especie de energía, una especie de luz con colores rojo y amarillo estaba revoloteando en medio de la misma, se hacía grande, hasta llegar a la magnitud de cubrir toda el área que conformaba la circunferencia del aro, el portal era en forma de espiral, lista y dispuesta para ir al pasado.

¿Es todo? ¿Ya podemos irnos? –preguntaba Luigi mientras veía la maquina con asombro –aun no, veras, debo primero ajustar la máquina para que los envíen 15 años en el pasado, de lo contrario, si realizo malos cálculos, podrían terminar en una época más en el pasado.

Penny estaba por darle los últimos detalles a la máquina, fijando la hora, lugar, y fecha en la que debían aparecerse, al final ella les mostro los cálculos –miren, aquí está la hora, fecha y lugar –Penny les había enseñado un tablero (una pantalla de un Nintendo switch pero digamos que es una pantalla muy avanzada) –los estaré enviando en este mismo lugar, una hora antes, y exactamente catorce años y unos meses antes de lo que habíamos ¿está bien? –todos habían asentido con la cabeza, ya que la maquina hacia demasiado ruido como para hablar despacio –Bien, entra tu primero Mario.

Estaba ya decidido, Mario estaba por entrar al portal, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una voz a lo lejos lo llamo. Al voltear hacia atrás, observo que Yohimiro estaba corriendo, tratando de ver si podía alcanzar a su padre antes de que se fuera, una vez que había llegado al lugar, todos se le quedaron viendo con sorpresa, ella estaba jadeando por el apuro de llegar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, Rosalina sonrió, al final de cuentas, si habría la disculpa y reconciliación que ella estaba buscando.

Mario –se le acerca hacia él; el pelo largo de la Reina yoshi le estaba ululando a causa del viento que generaba el portal, ella se le había puesto justo enfrente de su padre, ambos se miraron a los ojos, la despedida de estos seres era única.

Papá, sé que decirte de esta manera te parecerá extraño, pero, solo quiero decirte que, no me interesa si no me reconoces, no me aceptas, o si simplemente te parezca una locura que tengamos algún parentesco, debes saber de mi parte Mario Mario, que solo quiero que seas feliz y si eso significa que nada de esto ocurra, adelante, eres libre de atravesar ese portal, aun así, si sigo existiendo, estaré tranquila de haber hecho las paces contigo, y si en el pasado llegaras a acordarte de mí, quiero que los recuerdos que pasamos sean agradables.

Yohimiro había terminado de despedirse, se encontraba muy cerca del portal para que solamente Mario escuchara, después de que ella le dijera el adiós, la abrazó, acto seguido, ella empezó a llorar, ya que, con ese gesto, ella sabía que le daba una despedida debida, ella le correspondió el abrazo, Mario en ese momento empezaba a titubear si quería irse, pensaba en todas las cosas malas que había visto cuando eran muchas más las cosas que estaban ocurriéndole, y más aún, quería a esa pequeña que estaba abrazándola, ella necesitaba demasiado a sus padres, y lamentablemente los koopas se los había arrebatado a la pobre.

Mario estaba en una disyuntiva mientras más tiempo abrazaba a Yohimiro, mas quería aferrarse a ese lugar, pero, algo no estaba bien, alguien los había empujado a los dos, el portal llevaba a ambos cuerpos abrazados entre sí, el fontanero no supo quién los había empujado, mas sin embargo, mientras viajaban al pasado, la cálida piel de su hija estaba empezando a sentirse cada vez más fría, sus ojos habían dirigido su mirada al vacío, se aparta un poco de ella, observo claramente como un objeto había atravesado su vientre, estaba empezando a tiritar de frio, Mario no sabía qué hacer, logro sacar el arma, era nada más ni nada menos que la varita de Rosalina, pero sin su pistola, Rosalina le había disparado su varita.

Cuando padre e hija llegaron al mismo lugar aproximadamente quince años antes, Mario estaba buscando a alguien que lo ayudara, caminando con Yohimiro, esta le toco la mejilla, fijo su mirada hacia el rostro moribundo de ella, haciéndole dar a entender que no se molestara más en conseguir auxilio, solamente quería verlo en sus últimos momentos.

Te amo papá, se feliz –con su último aliento, acaricio la mejilla de Mario, Yohimiro, había muerto.


	2. WORLD 1-2

h2 style="mso-collapsed-heading: yes;"Capítulo 1-2: Conociendo el futuro reino de los hongos./h2  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"De aquellos mares, océanos y profundidades del reino de los hongos, tan limpios y azules, ahora son aguas sucias y mundanas donde es el hogar de muchas especies terroríficas y gigantescas debido a la suciedad que les ha dado una mutación maligna 30 millones de veces, podrían devorarse un barco entero, Mario, Yoshi y la reina Yohimiro se toparon con una bestia Blooper , la alerta y el suspenso que sentía Mario en conocer monstruo así que en su época no existían, provoco en el héroe terror por primera vez en su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Un Blooper enorme, prepárense para la acción ofensiva, ¡pronto! –Preparen el cañón de flor, ¡dispárenle en la gema! –Los Yoshis acatan las ordenes de un yoshi azul, preparan el cañón de flor y lo rellenan con flores poderosas que le daban a Mario la habilidad de lanzar fuego, cuando los yoshis abren fuego, efectivamente sale fuego dirigido especialmente hacia la gema, el Blooper se debilita con cada golpe que recibe de los cañonazos, hasta que se transforma en un blooper normal, sencillo y pequeño; cuando termino el ataque, Mario solo le queda por sorprenderse, ya que él no podía eliminar el solo esa clase de monstruo brutal, la reina Yohimiro voltea a verlo y en ella se despiertan dudas sobre lo que le podría pasar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Yoshi, ¿Qué le sucede a Mario? –Al preguntarle esto la Reina, Yoshi voltea a ver a Mario –Oh, lo que pasa es que este se encuentra algo impactado por que existan bestias así. Recuerde que se ha perdido en el reino catorce años –murmuraba esta última frase en voz baja -Qué crees que ocurra si se llegase a enfrentar con Bowser Jr. –Yoshi se impacta ante tal pregunta, al parecer nunca había predicho esa situación –Mu…chos jo…jóvenes mueren al enfrentarlo, ahora que lo menciona, no creo que pueda –Debemos ir al castillo de la princesa Yoshi, Mario deberá ser entrenado por Toad, y deberá derrotar a Bowser Jr. debemos aportarle algo, dale esto –Saca de uno de sus bolsillos un medallón –No, no mi lady, no su medallón, esto vale mucho para usted –Yohimiro observa a Yoshi muy desconcertada -¿Quién es el líder aquí? –Usted mi lady –Entonces no me contradigas, entrégale esto a Mario –Si mi lady./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Yoshi le entrega el medallón a Mario, y el fontanero cada vez más confundido y sin sentido de lo que había ocurrido; el acontecimiento del despertar un día y ver que todo ha cambiado, un futuro tan lúgubre que ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado y justo en el día que él había arribado a ese reino que le trajo tanta felicidad, Mario se queda pensando en cómo solucionar este gran dilema que se le atravesó, en eso, para acabar de rematar, llega la reina Yohimiro, se le queda viendo con su cara de severidad, cada vez que la voltea a ver, piensa o deduce de tener la sensación de que le tiene un odio infinito ella hacia él, la reina se dirige hacia donde este se encontraba y le toca un hombro a Mario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero… ¿le puedo preguntar algo? –Mario le contesta que si puede – ¿de verdad es usted Mario?, porque el Mario del que me platicaron es más obeso de lo que usted aparenta, de hecho, aquí tengo una fotografía –Yohimiro le enseña un poster de Wario, al ver el poster, Mario se enfada mucho por ser comparado con ese patán –Discúlpeme –enrolla el poster –eso fue lo que me dijeron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Mario le comento que Yoshi, conociéndolo desde la infancia, sabría, hasta con los ojos vendados, identificarlo, y esto puso a la reina en una embarazosa situación –Si, como pude ser tan tonta, pero, debemos en ese caso callar a ese farsante Mario, mi reino con facilidad encarcelaría a ese patán, el reino de los hongos lleva años sin una gubernatura fija, la princesa Peach y el Rufián de Bowser se casaron justo cuando te fuiste, en su reino se cometieron muchos crímenes, pero antes de detener esta locura, debemos…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"En eso un aparato suena en el cinturón de la reina Yohimiro, una ventanilla que decía ``urgente, princesa sin corona´´ indicaba una clave –Ha salido de viaje, ¡señores, la reina Peach está sola, Bowser Jr. se fue de viaje, lo que nos dará ventaja para rescatarla! –corre para cambiar el rumbo del navío con el timón, vuelve a correr donde Mario se encontraba para tomarlo de los hombros y zarandearlo -¿estás listo Mario?, debemos rescatar a la princesa, al hacerlo nos dará una gran ventaja. ¡Eleven el barco!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Ante esta orden, un yoshi oprimió un botón para que el castillo se elevase por los aires, el navío ahora se movía más rápido que en el agua, Yohimiro daba órdenes para entrar en posición de combate, al llegar a la villa de los hongos, que estaba rodeado por una inmensa muralla y torres de vigilancia, al ser detectados como una amenaza, fueron recibidos de una manera nada agradable, porque, podría haberse marchado Bowser Jr. pero los soldados de este monarca aún seguían ahí haciendo guardia, y harían hasta lo imposible para que no se lleven a la reina Peach./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Algunos yoshis bajan del navío junto con las armas de asedio, catapultas y arietes trataban de destruir esa monstruosa muralla, mientras, en los aires, la reina Yohimiro comandaba el barco evadiendo los proyectiles que lazaban desde la tierra, contratacando con los cañones, otros yoshis de los costados del barco lanzaban huevos yoshi hacia las catapultas enemigas, y otros más absorbieron energía de las flores mágicas, y a estos les brotaron alas, lanzaban llamas hacia las edificaciones y hacia alguna que otra arma de los enemigos, así, el fuego se vino propagando lentamente hasta destruir esa colosal muralla, aquel escenario parecía una batalla épica medieval./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Cuando ceso un poco el fuego, el barco san Yolomon bajo hasta donde se encontraba un calabozo, Yohimiro observaba de que aún estaba sellado, así que dio la orden de abrirlo con un cañón, al entrar Mario, Yoshi y la reina, lo único que veían era un lugar tapizado de toads./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Bien –Decía Yohimiro espulgando y aventando a los toads en busca de la reina Peach -¿Dónde está la reina Peach? –Esto está repleto de toads –comentaba Yoshi mientras también le ayudaba a su reina –Es una villa entera, debe de estar aquí –Yohimiro continuaba buscando, algunos yoshis empezaron a ayudarle a la reina, se encontraban una gran cantidad de toads, de varios colores, y entre los truenos, los cañonazos, y los quejidos de algunos yoshis heridos, emanaban en cada segundo de búsqueda un escenario de desesperación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"¿Dónde se encuentra la reina Peach? –Se preguntaba Yohimiro desesperada –Debido a que los toads estaban cada vez más aterrados por el comportamiento de Yohimiro, un toad viejo, podría decirse que el asistente real de la princesa, toca uno de los codos de la reina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Discúlpeme, si está buscando a la reina Peach, está perdiendo el tiempo ¿Por qué? –le preguntaba Yohimiro al anciano Toad –Porque ella se encuentra en otro castillo –Yohimiro y Mario se asombran por escuchar tal ironía. -¿Por qué les gusta hacer este tipo de bromas tan crueles? –Yohimiro preguntó ¡nos hubieran dicho eso antes de estar buscando como locos! –Mario trataba de detener a Yohimiro, ya que le quería dar un coscorrón a Toad -¡Suéltame, suéltame Mario!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"Mi lady, no pierda la cabeza, además debemos irnos –Yoshi le decía a su reina mientras esta empieza a recuperar la compostura –Cierto, debemos irnos, ¡soldados, escolten a estos toads a la nave! –Los toads corren como manada, empiezan a despegar pero varios koopas les lanzaron algunas bombas, el ejército de Yohimiro les lanzo frutas y fuego a los goombas, koopas y otras alimañas que bloqueaban el escape, pero debido al reñido enfrentamiento, el ejército de Bowser style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLibera la artillería pesada, koopas que lanzan martillos y bolas de fuego por la boca, logran perforar el barco, por poco impidieron el escape, mas no lo lograron, solo empieza a perder el control./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Arial',sans-serif; mso-ansi-language: ES-MX;"-Debemos acelerar antes de morir, ¡Ah! –gritaba Yohimiro mientras el barco empieza caer en picada hacia un lugar lúgubre, los árboles muertos, sin hojas, y ahí en el centro de la nada, una mansión que Mario logró reconocer inmediatamente./span/p 


End file.
